A Hanyou In The Heart
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Complete}AU: Kagome spends one day with someone she had never met before, playing and having fun. He disappears, making her miss that time. What will happen when, almost seven years later, she starts thinking of him again? rating for language and citris
1. The Day That Wont Be Forgotten

Disclaimer: I didn't own him in any of my other stories, so why would I own him now? Ok, I couldn't handle it any longer!! I have to get this story out!! Ok, now, since I have started this one and 'The Dark Side' in the same week, expect to have one update for each a week. Maybe more. I already have two and a half chapters for this one written. So, from now on, there will be less updates. Sorry, but this story is nagging at me. I promise to try and write as much as possible on each story.  
  
"A Hanyou In The Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter One: A Day That Won't Be Forgotten  
  
The ten-year-old girl stayed from her parents in the park. After their little picnic, Higurashi Kagome was promised to be able to play on the playground. The metal bars of the jungle gym were warm under the rays of sun and she carelessly swung herself from bar to bar, her oily raven hair flying behind her. She laughed at the sensation of being feet above ground. The light caught on her braces. Kagome was on the tire-swing next, twirling it and jumping on. Around and around she went until the contraption finally stopped. Her laughing didn't cease for a few minutes until she began to remember why she always played by herself.  
  
It was because of her appearance. Kids around her home shrine were always hung up on looks, only wanting to be friends with the pretty girls or handsome guys. That ruled Kagome out of all activity. She wore braces on her top teeth and her hair, no matter what they washed it with or how many times they did it, was always oily. Titanium alloy rimmed glasses surrounded her eyes. The world around her was harsh, and she was left out. Her mother always said that, with time, her beauty would show through.  
  
Kagome had always believed that it didn't matter what you looked like, it was how you acted. She was good-natured by heart and sweet to people she met. She had one friend, and she was the dearest thing to Kagome's heart. Sango had befriended Kagome when they were in kindergarten. They were always together, only apart on certain weekends like this one. Sango would go off and visit her grandmother every other weekend, but return in time for school. Kagome would count the hours till she saw her best friend again.  
  
She lay in the grass, her eyes closed, soaking up the moment. She felt like she would cry. It was the last day of summer break. She would be in the fifth grade tomorrow, with the same kids who teased her every day. Kagome sighed heavily as she tried to get her mind on something happier. The warmth of the sun was blocked and she opened her blue eyes. Something, or someone, was towering over her.  
  
"Ya know," the mystery person said, "you may be left behind if you fall asleep." She sat up and looked up at the boy. He couldn't have been more than two years older than she, but her breath stopped at his features. "And you could die if you don't breathe." He offered his hand to hers.  
  
She stood, clasping his hand for balance. "I wasn't sleeping," she said, brushing her shirt and jean shorts off, trying to keep her face from sight, "I was thinking. Besides, my parents would never leave me."  
  
"Yeah, well you can never be too sure. Kids get lost every day. Who knows, it could just start off as a game of hide-and-go-seek, and the kid goes missing. Oh, and that reminds me... TAG!" the boy slapped her playfully on the arm and ran off, happily laughing. Kagome wasted no time in chasing after him. She tried her damnedest, but couldn't catch up with him.  
  
"You're too fast!" she hollered after him. Almost immediately, his pace slowed and she was right behind him. She stretched out her little fingers and they graced his red shirt.  
  
"That doesn't cut it! You have to make more contact than that!" he said, laughing a bit. Determination rang through her and she tried again, throwing in an extra burst of speed to get closer. Her digits made a full collision with his arm and she took off in another direction. She giggled as she bound off to the wooden platform of the jungle gym. She stumbled up the rope ladder and landed with a thud on the surface.  
  
Little did Kagome know, her newly found playmate was hot on her heals with little to no effort. He didn't even touch the rope, just jumped in front of her. "Hello, were you trying to get away?" he said, triumph in his voice. Kagome shuffled her feet backwards as the child seemed to appear from nowhere.  
  
"Where did you.... how did you..." then, she had shuffled her feet too much. Her heal hit the edge and she fell backwards. As Kagome was falling to the ground, something wrapped around her and flipped her so that she was on top of it. The impact was hard and she bounced twice, still wrapped around what ever it was. She closed her eyes to brace for impact, but opened them when they landed.  
  
Arms were circled around her waist. Her face was buried in something red and warm. She looked up and saw his face. He had caught her and saved her. The boy looked back at her and smiled. "You need to more careful, wench. You nearly died." Kagome lifted herself off him and stood; now offering her hand to him.  
  
"Well, thank you for saving my life," she said. Kagome completely forgot about her task of hiding her face and smiled at the boy. Her pearly white teeth were rimmed with gold braces, and she instantly closed her mouth when she remembered. He smiled at her though.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, wench. You are quite pretty, even with the glasses and braces." He kept his hand linked with hers as they walked to a soft spot of grass. He plopped to the ground and laid, arms stretched out. Kagome lay in the grass too, only with her head by his and her body stretched the opposite way as his. "What's your name?" he asked, staring up at the slowly moving clouds.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome," she answered as a warm breeze ruffled her white t- shirt. "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Songiya Inu Yasha. How old are you, Kagome?" He closed his eyes.  
  
"Ten. You?" She smiled in spite of herself. She was gaining a friend, and it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
"Eleven," he replied. They sat there, talking about nonsense like school, hobbies, and what their ambitions for life were. After an hour, Kagome's parents called after her. She sighed and sat up, as did he.  
  
"Sorry, Inu Yasha," she said sadly. "My parents are calling." She stood and started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait," he said as he pulled himself up. "Here," he handed her a small daisy from the grass, "I'll never forget you, Kagome. Please, don't ever forget me either. We will meet again." he gave her a toothy smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, wench!" he called playfully as he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kagome twirled the daisy between her ring finger and thumb of her left hand as her right went to the place on her cheek where she still felt his lips. She closed her eyes and remembered his look. His long silver hair billowing behind him; his red shirt hugging his pre-teen form. Worn out tennis shoes were untied on his feet and he wore black shorts with pockets on either side. The strangest things were the small ears on the top of his head and his golden eyes.  
  
"Good-bye, Songiya Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered to the wind as she trotted off toward her parents.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER ONE~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Songiya (Sone gee yah): I came up with this name. It doesn't really have a meaning that I am aware of, but it just popped into my head when I was typing.  
  
I am sure that this idea has been used many a time, but I am sorry. I was reading "A Wrinkle In Time" by Madeleine L'Engle, and I had this idea. I don't know if it will really have a lot to do with this book, but it might. I don't even know if this title of the story is appropriate for this story. Oh well, if 'A Hanyou in The Heart' isn't appropriate, then I shall change it. Well, you can continue reading it if you want, but since you read it, please review. I wrote this chapter and chapter two on March 22, 2004. I swear that was the date!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Inu Face 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I didn't own him in any of my other stories, so why would I own him now?  
  
"A Hanyou In The Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Two: Changes  
  
Kagome sat up in her queen-sized bed. She had had that dream again. She brought one hand to her head; running it through her soft, raven hair. For years she had been having the same dream. Kagome grabbed the quilt that she was wrapped in and flung it off her and onto the other side of the bed. She stood, her bare feet on the warm rug next to her bedside table. Opening a drawer to the table, she removed her diary. Kagome wrote in it every night since she was eleven, when she started having the reoccurring dreams. She sat on her bed again, flipping on a lamp, pulling her blanket back around her.  
  
She opened the diary to the back page. The pressed flower fell into her hand and she smiled softly. The same flower he had given her almost seven years ago. Kagome picked up a gold pen and again smiled. 'It reminds me of his eyes,' she thought, absentmindedly twirling it between each finger. 'That's why I got it, and the so many before it.' She removed the cap and began writing.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Diary~  
  
Hey. I had the dream again. Yeah, what's new * laugh * I always have it. But only this time, we were older. We weren't kids like in all my other dreams. I was my age I am now, 17, which would make him eighteen. Here, I'll write it before I forget completely.  
  
I was walking through the playground, smiling and sat in one of the swings. The breeze played with my hair. Then, I felt someone start pushing me. I look behind me and there he was. Songiya Inu Yasha. His hair was longer, a little past his butt; his triangular ears were a little bigger on the top of his head. He wore a red button down shirt, open slightly at the top to show off his toned chest. Those black shorts, that resembled the ones he wore on that day, were knee length and had many pockets on the legs. He smiled when he saw me look at him, a fang protruding from his lip. His features proved that he had indeed grown up. His face was hardly that of a child, but still had that immature air about it.  
  
"Hey, wench," he said to me. I smiled.  
  
"Was sup, dog face?" he laughed lightly and continued to push me on the swing. I stopped myself and got out of the swing. I stood in front of him and placed my hand on his chest. "You," I said, running my hand further down his chest, slowly, though, with every word, "are...IT!" I yelled and ran off.  
  
That's how I remember us, ya know? Young and having fun. I was running, still no match for his inhuman speed. He caught me of course, but we tumbled to the ground, rolling a few times. It ended; he was on top of me. His hair fell around us and he smiled at me. I could have died, for his smile always melted my heart, even as a little kid.  
  
"I have to go, Kagome," he said quietly, not making a move to leave. I whimpered.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha. You just got here. Don't leave me again." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in an attempt to keep him there forever.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me. We will meet again. Don't give up. I will see you again." Then, he kissed me.  
  
Not really, I woke up before our lips touched. * Sigh * I wish I knew where he was. I haven't seen him since that day in the park. I knew that day I was in love with him. He wasn't disgusted by me, with my oily hair, glasses, braces, and ugly facial features. He was my friend. Now, if I saw him, what would he think of me? I grew up, a little. My hair grew out and is no longer oily, my teeth straightened out, so I got rid of my braces. I had surgery on my eyes to fix my vision. Would he still accept me as that ugly little girl he befriended?  
  
School is going to start in a little while, for it is almost 6:30. Luckily, I only have a few more months of the torture. I wish he went to my school, so I could at least see him. He doesn't have to stay my friend; I just want to know what happened to him. Why hadn't he come to see me, play with me at the park when I was there? So many questions that I want to ask someone that I am not sure even existed in the first place. He seemed too perfect to be real. He was someone who was my friend, so how could he be real? * Sigh * Inu Yasha, give me a sign that you exist. I have this flower, but I need closure. Where are you, and why haven't we seen each other?  
  
Later, Diary. I must get ready for school. Sango's picking me up early.  
  
~Kagome  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome placed the little daisy on the page she left on and closed the book. Turning off the lamp, she made her way to the main light switch, her diary still in hand. She flipped the switch and the room was filled with light. Kagome walked to her sliding window that led to a balcony. She pulled open her silk red curtains and sunlight flowed in. Fresh air exchanged with the stale air in her room as Kagome opened the doors. The wind felt refreshing and Kagome closed her eyes to welcome the feeling.  
  
She walked back to her table and placed her diary on the edge. On the front of the red leather cover were the words "I Dream of You Because I Love You" in black ink. A small hand drawn daisy decorated the spine and little leaves and petals were scattered around the words on the front. Kagome had done this the first day she got it.  
  
Kagome made her way to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform: the white blouse with short sleeves and green skirt combination she was all too familiar with. She removed her pajamas and quickly shimmied into the outfit. She stood before her mirror, brushing her hair. Her reflection was nothing like it was before. The childlike face was gone, replaced by features of a mature woman. Her sparkling blue eyes were out and free of any cage. She put her comb down and walked to her door.  
  
Her dream was still heavy on her mind. Was that truly what he would look like now? Would he still be her friend? Will she ever see him again? 'We will meet again. Don't give up.' His voice rang in her head. Kagome gripped the door handle and made her way out of the room. Upon walking past the laundry room, she grabbed a clean pair of socks and continued down the hallway before coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, sis," Sota, her 12 year old brother, was sitting at the table, eating Rice Krispies® and drinking orange juice. Her mother stood at the counter humming quietly to herself before turning to face Kagome. The past three years had been difficult on her, as well as the rest of the family, with the passing of her husband. Mrs. Higurashi would always be up early making breakfast to keep her from worrying about the plane crash.  
  
"Morning, Sota, Mom," Kagome hugged her mom before grabbing two toaster strudels. Kagome sat in the chair at the head of the table and stretched. "Oh, it's so nice only having a little while longer to have to put up with school." She grabbed her breakfast and began to dig in.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kagome. Stop rubbin' it in." Sota drank the milk left in his bowl. He reached for his half glass of juice.  
  
"Hey, Sota," Kagome said, grinning as she reached for her full glass. "Wanna have some fun?" Her little brother nodded. "Who ever drinks their juice the fastest gets out of chores. The loser has to do 'em all."  
  
"You're on!" He said eagerly. "Mom, countdown from three?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and complied. Sota drank his with ease and Kagome's supper chugging commenced. Although Sota had the upper hand, his speed was nothing compared to Kagome's. She slammed her glass down as he took his last swig. "No fair! I didn't drink as fast as I coulda. You won because I had sympathy for you." Sota always tried to cover for his loss.  
  
Kagome stood and ruffled her little brother's hair. "Sure thing, kid. Don't forget: you lost the bet! You got double the chores!" She grabbed her book bag and darted out the door with a quick goodbye to her mother.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER TWO~*~ 


	3. Another Day, The Same Routine

Disclaimer: Nope...He ain't mine. He's Rumiko Takahashi's, the goddess of all anime characters!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Three: Another Day, The Same Routine  
  
The shrine steps led down to the street where they were waiting for her, like always. She walked down to them with a smile on her face. They were her friends, all three of them. Miroku, Sango and Rin were all seniors like Kagome. Sango and Kagome had met the other two during the summer break between their fifth and sixth grade years. People called them inseparable, because not one was normally seen without the other three. It had been that way for almost seven years. Today was not any different.  
  
Miroku stood between the two ladies, with a handprint on each side of his face. As Kagome made her way down the steps, he smiled at her. "Hello, Lady Kagome!" She smiled. 'Always so nice until his hands get the best of him.' She thought. He wore a dark blue outfit of a button down long sleeved shirt and pants to match. The top two buttons were undone, showing a white t- shirt. Under one gloved arm, he held a FST math book and a black notepad.  
  
Kagome stood on the last step as Rin and Sango came to hug her good morning. They each wore the same outfit, although they both wore their blouses with the longer sleeves. Rin's hair flew freely in the wind while Sango's was up in a high ponytail. Each had a bag on their back; Sango's pink while Rin's was purple. Kagome smiled as she met her friends with a warm embrace.  
  
"Hey Sango! Rin!" She said.  
  
"Kagome!" they both said. Miroku pouted.  
  
"No hug for me?" he said, holding out his arms. Kagome walked up to him.  
  
"All right, but if I feel any hands, you aren't going to be up for first hour..." He laughed nervously and nodded. They embraced each other in a hug. Then...  
  
"HENTAI!!" all three yelled. Sango and Rin were watching as Miroku's left hand traveled past the pack on Kagome's back and began to go up her skirt. Kagome abruptly turned and hit him with her red bag.  
  
"Lets go guys, I cant be late any more this year," Kagome called as she walked ahead of her friends. They jogged to catch up with her and they all talked about their evenings. Laughter hung over their heads as they approached their destination. They walked onto the school grounds and stayed in their own little group.  
  
Kagome ignored the catcalls and whistles she and the other girls were getting. Just because they looked good they were finally being noticed. It had been like this all year. Ever since she changed between her junior and senior years, men have been practically lined up for her. It was tiring.  
  
"Higurashi!" Kagome turned in time to see him. His dark hair on his head, cut to the latest fashion, his school uniform perfectly clean, hugging his body in all the right places. Kagome felt weak at the knees. She didn't really like him, but oh was he a sight to see. She hadn't seen many Americans in a Japanese school. (A/N: bet you thought it was gonna be Hojo... ^_^)  
  
"Alex," she said, smiling, "hi! How are you?" She gave a quick hug. Alex had become one of her friends over the past few months. He didn't know anything of her past, just that she was a highly intelligent girl with a great personality. The thing Kagome liked most about him was he didn't care about her looks.  
  
"I'm great! Here, I saw this in the store and remembered you and your friends," he smiled at the others, who returned the gesture, "liked stuffed animals. Here, I got these, since I didn't get and Valentines Day gifts for anyone a few months ago, so here." He pulled out a bag and handed each person his or her respected toys.  
  
A small raccoon was presented to Miroku, Sango was handed a little yellow cat with large orange eyes, and Rin was given a soft fox. They all smiled and gawked at the amazing detail given to each small creature. The sequin collars around them, bright jewels for eyes, and soft material made each wonder just how much this junior had paid for them. He handed Kagome a small toy, and she gasped.  
  
There, almost too big for her own two hands, was a white dog with a red collar. The eyes were golden and, even though she knew it was just a toy, reminded her of Inu Yasha. "Than...thank you so much, Alex," she whispered. He nodded and jumped as he glanced at his watch.  
  
"WOW! I got to go guys! Student council's starting early today. Gotta get running!" and, true to his word, he bolted down the path into the building.  
  
The four of them wandered around the school grounds, still going on about the apparently expensive animals.  
  
"I cant believe the detail! These must have cost a fortune!" Sango looked at the other's gifts as she ranted on. Rin was cooing over the small fox she held as she snuggled it against her cheek. Miroku attached his to his notebook with a key chain clip. Kagome, however, was in a completely different world.  
  
She walked, absent mindedly, as she looked down at the dog. His face was set in a smirk, just like she remembered. The smirk and the goofy grin he gave her when they said goodbye for the first, and final time. She sighed sadly at the thought. Yes, he had only said it once, because that was all she had ever seen him. Her musings were cut short when a bell rang through the courtyard. She looked up with a start, clutching the stuffed animal.  
  
"Well, better get to class, ne?" Miroku said, walking into the building. Once inside, Sango and Miroku split from Kagome and Rin down the math hallway. The two girls continued on to their literature class.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Yay ^_^ I know I know...this one has chapters coming out fast...well, the last one was already written when I posted the first, then this one was already half done, so I just finished it. Don't expect to have chapters out so often...remember, I type slow and I have two stories out at the moment... -.- '  
  
Inu Face 


	4. The Appearence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. Hello, all my readers. Here I am again, continuing on with the fanfic that I started when I was working on 'The Demonic Side'. Yeah, I am just kinda rambling. This chapter may not be very good, but as I am starting it, I am crying over my friend. Not but ten minutes ago (4:40 p.m.) I received a phone call saying that Cristal, my friend, was in the hospital because she was in a car accident. As of this moment, she is ok, from what I have heard. So, now you know why this chapter may not be any good, at least at the beginning. Anyway. Here ya go.  
  
A lot of you are wondering when Inu Yasha is going to make his appearance...well, you will know soon...hope you like this chapter. The whole dog thing...well, we all know that Inu Yasha is part dog demon, so I just threw that in as something cute. Hehe.  
  
Ok, Important Author's Note about this chapter: there is a scene where they are in gym, right? Well, they are going to have my school's gym uniforms, because in the manga, the guy's uniforms are kinda gay. Otherwise, I woulda left the outfits the same like I did with their normal uniforms. Hey, I'll tell you what. I will leave the girls' the same and change the guys' only a little. Ok? NEAT-O!  
  
~*~Chapter Four: The Appearance~*~  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango called as she slammed the door. She continued on her way in the classroom as a red faced Miroku slowly opened the door. He rubbed his cheek and followed her to his seat...which just happened to be directly behind hers. Sango took her seat and he followed the suit. Behind him, a rough laughter broke out.  
  
"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, again, eh, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku turned and smiled. "Nope, but at least I am getting more than you have, Koga." Sango turned red with embarrassment, Koga went scarlet with fury, and 'oooooo's were heard through out the room. Throwing his chair backwards, Koga stood.  
  
"Say that again, nigen, and you'll wish you had never been born." It was like a scene from an anime. Koga's hair billowed behind him and flames surrounded his body. (A/N: sorry, I just saw that in T.V. so I wanted to put it in.) A bell sounded, causing the man to sit in his seat. Sango sighed.  
  
For two years the school had allowed any youkai to attend the school. Ever since then, there have been more fights. 'Youkai are such ruffians,' she thought as the math teacher entered the room. Following her was what appeared to be a new student. Sango had never seen him before. Not seeing his face, she just shrugged him off. He was sent to sit in the empty chair next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her class as the literary teacher droned on and on. She was staring at the corner of her desk where she had placed the small dog. She played with its little ears. 'Oh, Alex...why'd you have to get me this?' she smiled. 'It reminds me of him. I wish I new where he was.' She sat there, musing of her short, but pleasant, time with Songiya Inu Yasha.  
  
Rin stopped writing notes and looked at Kagome. She grabbed another sheet of paper and scribbled on it. In a haste to not get caught, she folded it and tossed it onto Kagome's desk, succeeding in hitting her in the face. Kagome looked over and scowled playfully at her friend before unfolding the paper.  
  
* Hey! Stop daydreaming! Hehe. So...what was it about? Wink *  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend's nosy attitude. But, she had told Rin vaguely of Inu Yasha, so she decided to 'spill'.  
  
'Inu Yasha.' * You mean the guy who you spent one (sparkly, dramatic eyes) magical day with as a kid? What brought you to think of him? * 'Well, I had another dream of him and this dog toy reminds me of him. That's all.'  
  
As Rin was about to throw the paper back with another response, the teacher saw her.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing?" She hesitated only slightly at her before replying.  
  
"Just takin' notes, ma'am." The bell rang, signaling class to be over. Rin jumped out of her seat and rushed Kagome out the door.  
  
"Holy shit that was close!" Rin said, throwing her arms in the air. "If I woulda been caught with one more note, I woulda had detention!" Kagome laughed at her friend's antics. They arrived at Kagome's locker and, as she opened it, Sango ran up to her. Miroku hastily running after her.  
  
Kagome placed her dog on the top shelf of her locker, above all the stray papers and trash. 'I really need to clean this sucker out,' she thought as she looked to Sango. She closed her locker and leaned against it. "What's up, Forest?" Sango came up, but before she could even start her statement, the bell rang. Each groaned. They had less than one minute to get to their second hour, so all four split up.  
  
~*~ (Ok guys, nothing important happened during second or third hours. I am too lazy to write more uneventful stuff. Fourth hour is important though! This whole next scene happens after lunch.) ~*~  
  
The lunch bell rang, telling everyone in first lunch to get to class, and everyone in second lunch to 'come on down!' Through the large metal doors the four friends went, talking and laughing. They walked down the staircase and the three girls left Miroku.  
  
~(In the guy's locker room)~  
  
Miroku walked into the room. The smell of sweat drenched the place, but he was used to it. His bag was slumped over his shoulder as he made his way to his gym locker. The boy grabbed the lock at started to put in the combination as other men came in. Three tall, strong men followed Koga, presumably demons like himself. Four others came in, and went straight to the task of changing.  
  
Koga tried his damnedest to get Miroku to react in his insults, but it wouldn't go. Miroku simply changed from his blue school uniform into his blue short-sleeved gym shirt and dark blue shorts. On his way out the door, he caught a glance of the new kid from his first hour. He decided to meet him, since the guy was finished changing and making his way out, too.  
  
Miroku walked up to him and proceeded to stick out his hand in a friendly manner. He took Miroku's hand and shook it.  
  
"Yo, my name's Houshi Miroku. We have math together right?"  
  
He nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, FST. I'm-"but he was cut of by a gasp.  
  
~(In the girl's locker room)~  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Sango all made their way to a section of the locker room where their lockers were. They dropped the bags on the floor and inserted the correct numbers in the locks.  
  
"Kagome, you know that guy you told us about?" Sango said, pulling off her shirt.  
  
"Guy?" Kagome asked, slightly confused. She took off her blouse and skirt and reached for her gym outfit.  
  
"That Inu Yasha guy that you talk about," Kagome nodded slowly. Rin decided to chip in as she pulled on a white t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah! That guy you were daydreaming about in lit. class!" Sango laughed and Kagome blushed. They all changed into their outfits as girls began piling into the locker room. They sat on the wooden benches in front of their lockers and put on their shoes.  
  
"Well, I think I saw him today." Sango continued nonchalantly. Kagome stopped, laces hanging from her hands. She looked over at Sango and Rin, who were both standing.  
  
"Wh-what?" Kagome stuttered, trying to finish tying her shoe. She stood up next to her friends and followed them to the door. Sango spoke as she turned the doorknob.  
  
"I just said I think I saw him," Sango walked out first, followed by Rin and then Kagome. They walked out and looked at Miroku and the new kid, currently introducing themselves to each other.  
  
"Yeah, FST. I'm-"  
  
Kagome gasped. She breathed one name as she stared, wide-eyed at him. "Songiya Inu Yasha?"  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok! He appeared! How ya'll are happy ^_^. I got this review from AquaNeko not but five minutes ago and this is what she said:  
  
AquaNeko: "this story is really great. I love the 11year old Inu Yasha, he's really cute and right now I love him more than the real Inu Yasha. You're really talented. The bottom line is... I LOVE THIS STORY!!"  
  
I just wanna say that this review really meant something to me. I don't know why, but I liked it. I am glad you liked the 11-year-old Inu Yasha, AquaNeko. I did too ^_^  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I am gonna go work on 'The Dark Side' now! Buh Bye!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Inu Face 


	5. Not All Peaches And Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him. Ok, Dragon Man 180 asked if Kirara, Shippo and Sesshomaru were going to be in this story. They might be...I honestly don't know yet. If so, they will be showing up soon. And, if I do, Shippo will be in high school with everyone else, and their height. I know, it kinda takes away from Shippo, but hey, it's my story!! Now, the title I got from a review sent by VG Terra. I think you all should check out her stories! (Free plug for you!)  
  
"A Hanyou In The Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Five: Not All Peaches and Ice Cream  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Yeah, that's me. And you are...Higurashi, right? Higurashi Kagome?" He would recognize her even if he had no eyes to see her. Through out his entire time away from her with all his pain and suffering, he had only thought of her and what she could be.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. 'So he does remember me,' she thought. They both took a few steps toward each other. An evil smirk played on his lips.  
  
"Hey, wench. You didn't change a bit. Still the ugly kid I remember." He only said it to make it like old times when she wasn't the beautiful 17 year old in front of him. This remark, however, didn't give him the reaction he wanted. He wanted a smile, like she used to give him.  
  
Kagome's temper grew. 'Ugly?' Her fists balled at her sides. She had changed for him! She wanted him to like her, like she loved him, but no! He was making fun of her. A scowl painted her face. "You baka! Seven years I waited!" She grunted in frustration, anger, and annoyance. She walked across the gym floor and to her spot in roll call.  
  
Sango and Rin stared at Inu Yasha. Kagome wasn't kidding. His t-shirt showed off his fine chiseled chest and muscular arms. His long silver hair was, at present, in a low ponytail for gym. His triangular ears were perked and alert, listening and pointed in Kagome's direction. And best of all, his auburn eyes, seeing right into your soul. He was a hot guy! But, their friend was hurt, so they pried themselves from his presence and went to their respected places as people piled out of the locker rooms.  
  
Miroku stood with Inu Yasha. Both of them had confused expressions on their faces, but each shrugged and, when the final bell rang, went to their own seats.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome! Look out!" Miroku ran toward her, waving at her to move out of the way. Kagome didn't react, and, right before the kickball came into contact with her head, she was thrown off her balance as two strong arms wrapped around and flipped her. Her eyes clenched shut, preparing for contact. She landed on the ground with a thud on top of her 'savior'. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her heartbeat sped up as she looked at two beautiful auburn eyes.  
  
"You need to be more careful, wench." Inu Yasha smiled as Kagome stared at him. A pink flush painted her cheeks. "You almost died."  
  
Kagome gulped and blinked. She was lying across his hard toned chest. The thought made her blush deepen. She couldn't break her eye contact; his gaze was just too powerful.  
  
"Um, are we gonna finish the game, Inu Yasha?" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. Her blush died down when Miroku spoke. This knocked Kagome from her fantasies, and she slowly stood up off of him. He sat up, smiling at her. She whispered thanks and smiled too, revealing perfectly straight teeth. His smile still melted her, making her blush all over again. 'I swear,' she thought, 'I should just had a blush permanently painted on my face.'  
  
He stood, brushing his shorts off as she did a similar action to her bare legs. He ran off toward Miroku to kick as a red headed boy with pointed ears and fangs tossed the ball to the pitcher. Kagome, Rin, and Sango stood by the wire fence and watched as Inu Yasha kicked a home run, successfully emptying each of the three bases. Hoots and hollers were sent his way while he nonchalantly jogged around the field. Inu Yasha made his way to the back of the kicking line.  
  
"Way to go, Songiya!" The red head said. Inu Yasha smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Eh, it was nothing, Kit," Inu Yasha sat where he was as Koga went to kick. The red head sat next to him.  
  
"So, how's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Feh, don't get me started on him. He put me through hell and more, Shippo, so I have no desire to talk about or even see him till I get home," he sighed as he looked at Shippo.  
  
Kitsune Shippo was about a head shorter than Inu Yasha, making him Kagome's height. His red hair was cut on the sides and of medium length on the top. Freckles dotted his cheeks oh so lightly and his full youkai blood was evident through his sharp teeth and nails and his pointed ears. His thin frame showed through him tight shirt, accenting what muscles he had. (A/N: sorry if I make him sound kinda little and weak...I am just comparing him to Inu Yasha.)  
  
Miroku stood beside them, watching as Koga slid onto second base. When the next boy was about to send the ball flying, the five-minute bell rang. Each student went into the locker rooms to change into their school uniforms.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku walked with Sango, Rin, and Kagome down the street after school. Topic of conversation? Why, the meanest teacher of course!  
  
"Gosh, I swear it has to be my FST teacher. She is the biggest bitch in the world! Two assignments a day, if you're lucky!" Sango said, throwing her arms in the air for added drama. Kagome laughed at her best friend.  
  
"I dunno, my computer teacher..." Rin said, placing her hand to her chin, "She makes up make, design and analyze web pages!"  
  
Kagome looked down the street. On the other side walk, going in the same direction, was Songiya Inu Yasha talking with Kitsune Shippo.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'll talk to ya'll later, right? I'll call you, Sango! Bye guys!" She waved at them and trotted over to the two men.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
HELLO! THERE YOU HAVE IT! Shippo and Sesshomaru will be in this story. I don't wanna make Sesshy the bad guy, so don't expect him to be it, or at least the main one. I really don't have a grudge against him. But, they will be in the story, and as for Kirara, she may show up. Well, today is Easter Sunday, so I had better go. We are having ham today ^_^  
  
Thank you for the reviews every one!! Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	6. He Lives This Way Because

Disclaimer: I OWN HIM!!! I DO!!! HONEST AND FOR TRUE!! HE"S MINE!! Oh, hi! I was just talking to my friend about my dog, Topper. (-.-') As for Inu Yasha, I don't own him. But....I did kidnap him and Sesshomaru... they live here now and we are all happy here ^_^. I am mated with Inu Yasha, and my dear friend, HieiKitty a.k.a. PhibbiKitty a.k.a. FemaleInuHanyou or, Becca, as I call her (damn she has too many fucking names...) is mated with Sesshy. Together, we have good times ^_^.  
  
* Looks around nervously * that had absolutely nothing to do with this story... Well, here ya all go! This one is gonna be a little longer than the rest, and I don't know if there will be another this length. N e way... Another chapter! YAY!! * throws rice in the air and birds appear * Oh, if they have water this is gonna be neat... * goes off and gets a glass of water and puts it beside rice *  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Six: He Lives This Way Because  
  
They were walking down the sidewalk, just outside of a large brick red house. Shippo waved goodbye to his friend and opened the black iron gates surrounding the property. Inu Yasha was left alone as he traveled down the cement, although not for long. Kagome came up behind him. He smiled to himself as he took in her scent of green apples and vanilla (A/N: mmm...those are my two favorite smells). Oh, Kami how he had missed that. All those years, and he had never forgotten. That day all those years ago, he knew he was leaving. That's why he had told her not to forget.  
  
"Songiya Inu Yasha!" She called out as she jogged toward him. He turned to look. Her long, raven hair shown like silk in the rays of the sun as it flowed behind her. Her clear complexion and her shockingly blue-gray eyes sparkled at him. Underneath, her long legs moved as she headed toward him. She had changed so much in appearance, but he didn't care. He had always imagined what she would look like and looks didn't matter to him.  
  
"Hey, wench," Kagome smiled. The word sounded like a compliment when it rolled from his mouth, though most would take it as an insult. "What's up?"  
  
Even though he had called her ugly earlier, she felt he hadn't meant it. After all, he had saved her from a killer kickball and given her a smile. A smile that made her breath catch, her heart beat fast, and made everything melt away. She walked along side him.  
  
"Oh, nothing important happened in the, what? Seven years you've been gone?" A smile crept onto her lips. She held onto her math book with her hands. With every step, her thighs hit the cover. The breeze played with stray hair from her head and the cloth from her clothes.  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha rubbed the back of his neck with a clawed hand, "sorry about that, Kagome. I was sent to live in America, so I couldn't be here to know you."  
  
Time seemed to stop as Kagome looked at the hanyou beside her. His hair framed his face. His golden eyes held regret, sadness, and anger. 'Why America?' she silently asked herself. Inu Yasha looked so vulnerable in that moment. 'What happened to him?'  
  
She noticed he stopped in front a large white two-story house. On the silver bars that secluded the building from the rest of the world was 'Songiya' in gold letters. Inu Yasha looked past the gate and to the front door. "It's been so long since I've seen him," he whispered to the wind, a hint of aggravation evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome went to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder just above his backpack strap. "Inu Yasha, is this your home?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's really my brother's," He turned and looked Kagome straight in the face. "See ya tomorrow, wench," he was about to open his gate when he felt two arms around his neck.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. She had launched herself on him before she had time to think of her actions. However, just as fast, she let go, blushing in a mad fit. Kagome hid her face from his sight, embarrassed at her movement. Inu Yasha just chuckled. He lifted her head with his finger.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, wench," he whispered. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he entered the property and saying good bye.  
  
Kagome smiled and touched her cheek. "Goodbye Songiya Inu Yasha." 'If this is a dream, don't wake up,' she told herself as she turned and headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha held onto the straps of his bag as he walked up to the front door. 'Should I knock?' he wondered. He decided against it. 'Hell, I live here. I don't need to knock.' His fist wrapped around the silver doorknob and twisted. Inu Yasha heard small creaking sound, not audible by human ears, as he pushed open the large oak door. He stepped in and removed his beat up white tennis shoes. In his socks, he stepped onto the wood floor and proceeded into the house.  
  
The ground was polished and decorated with extravagant rugs from all over the world. Walls, covered in elegant ornate blankets, surrounded him. Oh, how he hated this place. He always felt like it was wrong for him to be there. In all matters, he had been. When he was younger, Inu Yasha had been sent to live with Sesshomaru and his mother.  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the hallway and to a wide staircase leading to the next floor. A red velvet rug filled each step and he started up them.  
  
"Not even a hello for your half brother?" Inu Yasha didn't have to turn around to hear the aggravation in his voice.  
  
"And what has put you in a pissy mood, Sesshomaru?" he stayed on the staircase, one hand gripping the guardrail. He heard a huff from the other man.  
  
"I have to put up with you again. Another year of Hell, Inu Yasha; that's what I am aggravated about. Now, as your guardian, you could at least be respectable with me." Inu Yasha shivered as he felt Sesshomaru glare at him. The hanyou sighed in defeat.  
  
"Hello, half brother. I am home from school," Inu Yasha said through clenched teeth. He tightened his grip on the wood. He heard Sesshomaru turn to leave.  
  
"If you piss me off too much, Inu Yasha," he said over his shoulder, "I will not hesitate to throw you out." With that, he disappeared into a large library type room.  
  
Inu Yasha all but ran to his new bedroom. He pushed open the door and violently threw his bag on his bed. He then sat on the floor, leaning his back against the metal springs and mattress set he had. His fingers ran through his long silver hair.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
A six-year-old child sat in front of his house. A single tear fell from his golden orb, but he swatted it away. He had been crying too much in the past week. Inu Yasha had just started first grade, and his parents had been taken from him. He remembered coming home and seeing them, necks both slit and blood gushing from them. The smell of the think liquid was still heavy in his nose. There had been so much, but they had it cleaned in a matter of hours. The house would never lose the sickening stench, not even after three days, which is where we are. Three days after Inu Yasha witnessed his father's last breath, his mother's last movement, he was off to live with someone else.  
  
He held up his hands, which were wrapped around a newspaper. Inu Yasha opened it and looked at the front page. There, right in the middle, was a picture of his mother and father, happy as can be. He skimmed through the article.  
  
"...A slow death...never had there been such a reckless killing... the two business owners were always kinda to people, helping when needed..." he flipped to the next page. "...Police say there are no leads to their death... no reports of such a murder in the past... no leads..." Inu Yasha knew what it meant. He was more intelligent than people gave him credit for. He understood what was going on around him. Any other child wouldn't have known their parents were dead and never coming back. He continued to read the last few sentences.  
  
"Police say, regarding Songiya Inu Yasha, that he will be transported to the nearest living resident. The young boy will be living with his half brother and his mother. The Songiyas will forever be remembered for their kind hearts." (A/N: I know, kinda corny last line... -.-')  
  
Inu Yasha rolled up the paper and stood up from his porch. He walked over to a white car that had just pulled up. Inside, two people were watching him. He looked at them, unwavering from the glare. It was his 'family' as everyone called them. The young ten year old didn't even acknowledge the fact they were there. His mother looked at Inu Yasha with hatred. 'This young child,' she thought, 'was the result of what I couldn't have.' Her gaze went cold. 'His father left me to be with that bitch. And now, I have to watch over their kid.'  
  
Inu Yasha tossed his duffle bag in the back seat and climbed in.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Inu Yasha brought his knees up and placed his arms on them, laying his head back and looking around the empty room. 'They didn't want me, so why did they take me?' he gave a small, annoyed laugh. 'It was their obligation to.' Another memory came to him as he looked out the window. A scene he knew from that day he met Kagome.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha," she called. He entered the front room wearing a worn out short- sleeved tight t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He stood before her.  
  
"Hai, ma'am?" Inu Yasha hated addressing her so. It made him feel so low. She put down her tall frosted glass of ice tea. She clicked her claws on it.  
  
"Go and pack. You are leaving today."  
  
"Leaving, ma'am?"  
  
"Hai," she replied, uncrossing her legs and sitting on the edge of the couch. She looked him full in the face. This boy reminded her so much of his father. So kind, warm hearted, and yet, she had tried to change him. She didn't want to be reminded of the man every day, but she had been for five years. Nothing she did took his image away, so she'd have to get rid of the child. "Away to America. You will stay with a friend of Sesshomaru's until you are old enough to live on your own."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. He knew she didn't care for him in any way, shape or form. She was sending him away at age eleven to live practically on his own. Knowing Sesshomaru's friend, he was just as cold as the boy himself, so Inu Yasha wouldn't be paid attention to.  
  
"How long till I leave, ma'am?"  
  
"Tomorrow is when your plane leaves. Now go, you will be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
He walked up the stairs. His last day here, and he was supposed to spend it cooped inside packing? Inu Yasha opened the window of his room and jumped out, heading for the park.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
He closed his eyes. He had promised to come back to her. Here he was. Inu Yasha was determined to have Higurashi Kagome as a friend, if not possibly more. That day he say her, he was intent on making a friend of her. Inu Yasha wanted someone to return for, who would want him to, and he got it. He had seen her and, despite what she and everyone else thought, saw her as a beautiful person. The way she treated him, knowing from his features that he was a hanyou, proved more important to him than anything. He promised her that day that they would meet again, and that promise he fulfilled.  
  
Inu Yasha drifted into the deepest sleep he had been in for ten years.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Wow, this was an extra long one ^_^ oh, and in a few chapters, you'll find out about Inu Yasha and what happened to him in America ~_^ well, I am gonna work on 'The Dark Side' here pretty soon, so see ya later!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Inu Face 


	7. A Growing Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own him and never will. I am just his mate and I love to put him into different weird situations and watch him writhe. I don't watch. Not really, because I love my Inu too much ^_^. Oh, and I don't own 'Somewhere I Belong' (Lincoln Park), Cheetos, or Hawaiian Punch.  
  
Ok, I was taking a shower and thinking of this story (is that weird?? -.-') and I have decided that I won't have a main enemy or villain. It will actually be a couple little ones. One has already been set... Sesshomaru because he and his mom were the one's who sent my Inu to America because they didn't want him * sad face *. The other will show up later. He's already been mentioned, but he hasn't been identified as a bad guy yet. Crap, I have said too much... Hope you enjoy!!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Seven: A Growing Friendship  
  
Inu Yasha curled himself deeper into his black comforter. The morning sun burst into his room through the bare window. No blinds, no curtains, nothing. His face was drowning in the painful blanket of light. There was no way out. He was trapped. He lifted his hands to block the sun, but instead, he was bombarded by an all too familiar voice. Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
"Inu Yasha, get your ass out of bed. You have to go to school." Sesshomaru ripped the comforter off of Inu Yasha. The ball Inu Yasha was curled in was severely tightened as a gust of cool wind hit his practically bare body. Sesshomaru, still holding the blanket, walked out of his half brother's bedroom.  
  
After a moment of recuperating, Inu Yasha sat on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his long silver hair. He stood completely up, stretching out his joints. His fingers touched the ceiling and he stood on his tiptoes, feeling his muscles stretch and his joins crack. Inu Yasha walked over to his closet, grabbing his only other clean outfit.  
  
He slipped his blue slacks over his red silk boxer shorts. Digging in the pile of clothes on the floor of his closet, he found a white undershirt and pulled it on. Before buttoning up his blue over shirt, he grabbed a brush to tame his wild hair. The tune, 'Somewhere I Belong', rang through the room, and Inu Yasha went over to his book bag.  
  
"Yo," Inu Yasha said, flipping open his phone and beginning to finish his attire.  
  
"Hey, Songiya, I ain't goin' to school today, man," the voice on the other end answered. A cough was heard in the background.  
  
"You sick, Kit?"  
  
"Yeah, so, I wont be walking with ya today, prolly not * cough * tomorrow either. Sorry, man."  
  
Inu Yasha held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as his clawed fingers went to the buttons on the front of his shirt. "Yeah, it's all ok. Just get better, right?" he heard a feeble 'yeah' then they said their goodbyes. Inu Yasha tossed the cell phone into the front pouch of the bag. After zipping it up, he slung it over his shoulder and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
He threw open the front door and stormed out. Inu Yasha mumbled curses under his breath as he made his way down the stairs of his porch. He heard the door close behind him and he angrily walked to the gate of the property. His black tennis shoes hit the pavement as he snaked through the opening he made for himself. For him, his morning couldn't get any better or worse. 'There's nothing that can bring me out of this mood,' he thought as he made his way down the street to the school.  
  
Inu Yasha's morning had been a shitty one at best. He was having a dream about his parents, and what it would have been like if they were still alive. Then, Sesshomaru had to wake him up. But then, like a rock hitting the surface of a seemingly calm lake, his older half brother had to chew him out for not holding his weight around the house.  
  
'Damn, I've lived there for less than a week, and he is griping about me. Once I get a job, I wont have to be there as much, and it's 'goodbye Sesshomaru' every evening.' Inu Yasha continued on until he heard the chatter of the school grounds. He walked around the wall and through the main entrance of the school. It looked to him like a chicken house. Every way he glanced, clucking was heard and feathers flew everywhere. A small group walked in front of him. Inu Yasha shook his head and continued walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. Nothing could describe the magnitude of which she wanted to leave this place and never come back. She had put up with school for thirteen years if you include what she had left of this. Higurashi Kagome was ready to be out and on her own.  
  
Of course, she would have said that days ago. Since yesterday, her thoughts have changed somewhat drastically. One boy from her past changed her outlook on school. For the simple fact that she didn't know if she would see him after they graduate, Kagome wanted to stay in school for as long as possible. She was, with out a doubt in her mind, in love with Songiya Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango looked at her friend. She smirked at the sight of a small smile on Kagome's face. The girl stepped closer to her friend.  
  
"Pst, Kagome," she said, being as quiet as possible so that Miroku, who was currently sporting a red mark on his cheek, and Rin, who was going on about lecherous boys and their dirty habits, were sure not to hear them.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome shook her head slightly and looked at Sango as they approached the shade of a tree. There was still five minutes before school actually started.  
  
"You seem awful happy. What ya thinkin' about?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome's face grew pink slightly. "I was thinking of how I've changed a little in the last few days." She closed her eyes and let the breeze play with her hair. Sango's face held a knowing smile.  
  
"Ah...I think I know what you were thinking about. You were thinkin' of that new guy... oh, he's in my first hour..." Sango lightly smacked herself in the forehead trying to remember. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! That Inu Yasha character!"  
  
"AM NOT!" She said, playfully pushing over Sango and blushing profusely. Sango was on the ground, laughing as Miroku and Rin looked on in curiosity. Just then, the bell rang. 'Whoo,' Kagome thought out of relief, picking up her bag where she placed it. ~*~  
  
Classes droned on and on, all children falling helplessly asleep in their own arms. One thing could end this cycle of sleep from boredom... LUNCH. Kagome watched the sports watch on her right wrist tick by the seconds ever so slowly. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a fly landed on her desk. Two seconds and that fly had moved more than she had the whole hour. She groaned. 'Come on! Thirty more seconds!! Can't you go by any faster!?' she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi!" her eyes shot open faster than a lightning bolt on a metal pole. The teacher was glaring at her. Right before she was sentenced to another hour in the same class, taking the same notes, the bell for lunch echoed through the quiet room. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
People poured out of the room, Kagome right in the middle. She pushed and shoved her way out, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in a classroom with a teacher that was all prepared to give a detention. Stopping only at her locker for a moment to grab a 'cold' lunch her mother had packed, Kagome went into the lunch area outside.  
  
Turning around the corner of the building and coming across her favorite spot, Kagome was drowning with light. She brought her hand up to cover her brow, shielding her eyes. Making her way to the shade of a large tree, she sat with her legs crossed (A/N: her skirt covers her underwear... -.-'). Opening her bag, she pulled out a tuna salad. Right when she was going to swallow what was in her mouth, she heard a soothing voice.  
  
"Hey, wench. Can I eat with ya?" She looked up and smiled brightly, fork hanging from her lips.  
  
"Sure," she replied after promptly getting rid of the chewed food. He sat next to her, his arm barely touching her shoulder. They sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence, both satisfied with each other's presence. Kagome continued eating her tuna salad with her eyes closed, just soaking up the moment.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned against the cool skin of the tree. He felt Kagome's shoulder on his arm and he smirked to himself. 'It feels so right when I'm with her.' Opening a bag of Cheetos, he propped one leg up, relaxing in a lounging position. Moving caused him to sink a little lower, making his face just a little higher than hers. He smirked a little more when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, her cheeks flush with blush.  
  
"You two started lunch without us?" Miroku called to the two. Kagome opened her eyes and waved him, Sango and Rin on over. The three sat with them in a circle, all lunches, save Inu Yasha's, were in the middle. This was their routine: everyone placed their meal in the middle and each person took what they wanted. Inu Yasha looked on as things were taken. Miroku, who was seated next to him, smiled.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha. Whacha waitin for? Toss yours in!" he took a bite of Kagome's tuna salad. "Mmmm. Kagome's mom is the best cooker! Better hurry, looks like it's going fast..." he motioned toward the heap of food as he elbowed Inu Yasha slightly in the ribs. Sure enough, each girl was digging in.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled, causing all of the females to glance at him.  
  
"What?" Rin said, picking up a French fry with one hand and a cookie in the other. "I bet you thought we didn't eat, huh?" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all had smiles on their faces. Inu Yasha was shocked. That was actually exactly what he thought.  
  
Kagome leaned to the side and bumped into Inu Yasha. "Don't worry, if you hurry, you'll get some!" He tossed his Cheetos and ham sandwich into the pile and took a bite of the tuna salad Miroku was holding.  
  
"Mmmm..." he said as he went for a Hawaiian Punch.  
  
"Hey! That was my last bite!" Miroku sat down the empty container and punched Inu Yasha in the arm. They all laughed and continued eating like they had known each other for years. They hit it off instantly.  
  
~*~(Skipping boring stuff like school. Damn that's boring...I hate school)~*~  
  
Kagome stood, back against a neighboring locker, as Sango placed books insider hers. The bell had just rung and there was little homework for the two, besides their FST.  
  
"Kami, I wish that damn teacher would die!" Sango exclaimed, putting her math book into her bag. "You are so lucky you don't have her, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, Mr. Herrmann (A/N: oh, dude, he was my old math teacher, and I don't have a Japanese name to give him, so this is what it is.) doesn't give us homework at all. Have you thought of transferring out of Ms. Tyler's and into his?" Sango shook her head, but before she could say anything, was interrupted by a tall, dark, man. (Had to say that.)  
  
"Kagome!" He said, taking her hands. "How is my woman?"  
  
"Koga," Kagome politely took her hands from his, "What have I told you about calling me your woman? I am not a youkai you can just claim." Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. If this was the biggest rejection, Koga didn't notice. His clawed fingers went to the lock on the locker Kagome was standing by.  
  
"So, Kagome, you doing anything Saturday?" Koga asked, a hint of mischievousness in his tone.  
  
"Actually, Koga," Sango said, standing and closing her locker, "Kagome's going to the mall with me. Right?" Sango looked at Kagome and winked, putting an arm around Kagome to emphasize her point.  
  
"Yeah. Me, Sango, Rin, and Miroku are all gonna go hang out at the mall, so I cant go anywhere with ya." With fake sorrow, Kagome added, "Real sorry, Koga. See ya tomorrow though, right?" Kagome felt Sango stiffen and felt something on her arm move.  
  
She turned and saw Miroku's hand around Sango's chest, touching Kagome's arm in the process. Sango went three unnatural shades and squealed quietly. She heard an all too familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"I never knew I had this effect on you, Lady Sango," Sango's eye began to twitch as she turned around in his grasp. Rin came up behind Miroku, just in time to see him get pelted with a book bag. He took off running after seeing the look of death in Sango's eyes. Rin chased after them, screaming about how friends don't kill friends. Kagome followed after, walking away quickly so that Koga didn't ask her out again.  
  
Outside, Kagome saw Rin turn the corner and out of sight, chasing the sounds of death threats. Kagome walked off the school property, only to be stopped by another voice.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" She glanced over her shoulder, causing her hair to flow out behind her. Inu Yasha jogged up to her. "Let me walk you home. You took me to my house yesterday, it's only my way of sayin' thanks." He turned his head to hide his slight blush. She nodded.  
  
Together, they walked down the sidewalk, talking about things that didn't matter or even contribute much to them: T.V., movies, newest places to eat, and, just to catch up, hobbies. By the time they reached the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome was holding her sides to stop from bursting with laughter.  
  
"Shippo did that? After just being hired?" Kagome howled with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, his friend dared him to spit in every meal he made, and he did. Turns out everyone complained about the taste." Inu Yasha smiled at her laughter. It sounded like music to his ears. She straightened up and breathed, still giggling slightly.  
  
"Thanks for the pleasant walk home, Inu Yasha. I appreciate it," She bowed at him slowly, and he waved his hands at her.  
  
"Hey, no need for that!"  
  
"Well, you are older than I am, so it's only proper." She stood back up and gave him a hug goodbye before making her way up the steps. "Ja Ne, Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha waved at her, watching her retreating form. He remembered what he saw in the hallway. How could Koga just touch her like that? It made his blood boil. He thought of what Koga said in the locker room that day as he walked the way he and Kagome had come from moments before.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK (don't worry, this one's short)~*~  
  
"Man, I am so gettin Kagome before this year's out." Koga said as he took off his shirt. "I saw her today at lunch, and I just started drooling! She went to throw away her trash and I got me a good look at her."  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK (see, I told ya)~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he turned a corner. 'And Kagome's too nice to really turn him down,' he thought, kicking a rock. 'She says she isn't his girl, but he is a youkai. Brave as she may be, she will get hurt if she doesn't stop this. She's too nice to turn him down unless her friends are there to do it for her.'  
  
He walked a few more moments before arriving at his home. He opened the gate and slipped in, heading up to the property.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, this one is a little late, I know. You will all be glad to hear that, because I felt bad for leaving this story 'open' for so long, I have made this the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in any story. SEVEN PAGES!! Amazing... Now, I have a person who I would like you all to check out. She's my best friend and has three stories under this name. One, I have helped write...a lot of. The other, she is writing, much to my satisfaction. The third is just a few 'im's that she and I have had...they are kinda crazy and continue on more than she has up, but that's ok...  
  
N e way... her name is HieiKitty. Check her out. She uses my original character, Sara (an ookami -wolf- hanyou) from my first story (Stick to it) and so that results in me in it. I really like her stories. It's more than me being her best friend. I swear I would like them even if I had no fucking clue as to who she was.  
  
Please, check the stories out. She needs the reviews... because I am one of the only ones who read them...  
  
Inu Face 


	8. The Formidable Question

Disclaimer: Nope, me no ownee. Oh, and I just reread the beginning of that last chapter... * starts drooling * oh... Inu Yasha in red silk boxers... * cough * sorry bout that... * wipes drool off keyboard *  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Eight: The Formidable Question  
  
Kagome work up early Friday morning. After being walked home by her biggest crush in the entire world, she was hardly able to sleep. She just stayed up half the night, reflecting on what he had looked like, what he wore, even what he smelled like. The scene would replay in her head. Stray hairs from his bangs and long flowing silver mane moving with the wind. The way his shirt would get tighter when the breeze came by. The way his lips...  
  
"Whoa," Kagome said, trying to rid her mind of that last thought. 'No need going there.' She stood in front of her body length mirror her grandfather had given her for her seventeenth birthday. She straightened out her school uniform and smiled happily. "Ok, girl. This is the last day of the week, it's early out, and you are going to the mall tomorrow." She glanced at her watch. "And you're gonna be late walking with your friends!!" She grabbed her book bag from its spot beside her door. Kagome ran out of the house, saying goodbye to her mother, grandfather, and brother.  
  
Kagome sat on the steps to her home, arching her back in a stretch. She looked at her watch. 'They're late...' she thought, standing. Her feet skipped every other step as she jogged down to the sidewalk. 'Where are they?' She threw her arms in the air, taking in a deep breath. What could Rin, Sango, and Miroku have to do on an early out Friday?  
  
She continued down the street and came upon the schoolyard. She looked on as students from 'Student Council' taped up posters. Then, Kagome remembered. All three of them had joined 'STUCO celebration comity' this year. 'And,' she thought, walking up to a poster, 'looks like they are gonna be busy with graduation.' She put her hand on the paper, running a finger along the girl's dress. There was a dance right afterwards and this picture was advertising outfits.  
  
The schoolgirl sighed heavily. Graduation was two months away, almost exactly to the day. She wanted to go with one guy...but she didn't have the courage to ask him. Kagome stopped her musings and headed toward the school.  
  
~*~(Damn boring school... gonna cheat you guys out of it again. Sorry.)~*~  
  
Inu Yasha lazily walked down the hallway to his locker. Kids rushed by, talking loudly and running into others. School just wasn't anyone's choice place (A/N: isn't that the truth!). He arrived at the metal door and spun the lock. Absentmindedly, the combination was put in and he opened the locker. He shoved all but his FST book in. 'Damn, that Ms. Tyler's the devil.' He shut his locker quietly and turned to leave when he heard a weak cough.  
  
He slowly turned around, his hair casually falling past his shoulders. His dog-like ears perked over to the girls standing behind him. They all looked like juniors, maybe a few seniors, Inu Yasha didn't really care. There were five of them, a tall brunette girl in front of the rest, her dark eyes squarely on him. She smiled and started to talk.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Hey," it took him a split second to remember this girl's name. His hesitation wasn't noticed in the least, "Merinch. Wassup?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd," she sent a sparing glance to her fellow 'girlfriends' and continued, "like to go out with me tomorrow." This girl was well prepared for asking. She didn't stutter and kept most of her sight on him. Inu Yasha, however, had his sight lightly on a girl across the way.  
  
"Hey, Merinch," he said, smiling down at her, "I like ya and all, but I just don't think we know each other enough to go out." He held his hand out. "Still friends though, right?"  
  
Disappointment was evident on her face, but she was gland that he had made the gesture. Miroku walked up beside them as she nodded happily and shook his hand. She and all her friends walked away.  
  
"What was that?" Miroku asked, watching them intently. Inu Yasha laughed lightly and hit Miroku on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, the Merinch girl wanted to ask me out. I said no." Inu Yasha's eyes were, again, on the girl across the way. Miroku smiled knowingly. Putting an arm around his friends shoulder, he pointed at the girl.  
  
"And the reason?" Inu Yasha didn't reply. "So," Miroku continued with mischievous grin, "you got a thing for Kagome?" The man beside him blushed lightly. "I take that as a yes."  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't listening anymore. His gaze was of pure hatred as he saw Koga standing by Kagome. She was leaning casually against the brick wall and he was an arms distance away. Although she had a smile on her face, she looked as bored as all Hell. 'Damn,' he thought. 'He was talking shit about her again. Now he's all over her. Damn.'  
  
Miroku looked at his friend after seeing Koga. He remembered how, in the locker room, Inu Yasha had chewed Koga out for talking about Kagome. The whole thing ended with both injured; neither serious. That was his first hint that he liked Kagome. He smiled and pulled the hanyou over towards the other two.  
  
Kagome's feet were impatiently tapping against the hard wood floor. Koga had pulled her away from her classroom just as the bell rang. He had been talking about the latest movie and how it was 'so action packed'. It had all started out nice and fun. But then Kagome lost interest. She had seen a crowd of girls around Inu Yasha and was wrapped up in that. Koga never noticed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inu Yasha and Miroku walk up. Her mood suddenly brightened.  
  
"Hey, ya mangy wolf, beat it." Inu Yasha didn't bother hiding the growl in his throat. He was obviously still pissed about the locker room.  
  
"Oh, shut up, dog shit. You need to learn to stay out of other people's business. Isn't that how you got the cut on your cheek?" Koga had decided that, as a drop of blood slid down the cheek of the hanyou, he'd gain the upper hand.  
  
Inu Yasha merely smirked at him. "Yeah, any you got the bruised lip. Now beat it." A teacher walked past and Koga decided that school was not the place for another fight. He took Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome. I shall see you Monday." He placed a gentle kiss on her slender fingers and walked away. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I never thought he was gonna leave!" she said with a laugh. She looked up at the two boys at her side and saw Miroku had a slightly confused look on his face. "Well, he's my friend and everything, but he just comes on a little too strong sometimes. Now, if he were as polite as you two," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I am polite! Don't give me that!" Miroku cried in his defense. Kagome merely laughed and linked her arms in both of theirs.  
  
"Yes, you two are good to me aren't you? Hey, where are Sango and Rin?" She asked glancing around the emptying stretch of hallway. Both boys shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I think they said something about getting stuff for decorations for the graduation dance or something." Miroku said, holding one door open for Kagome while Inu Yasha went to the one after it. Kagome nodded thanks to both of them before turning to Miroku with a smile and her hands on her hips.  
  
"You just don't know because you were too busy looking at her butt! Weren't you? Oh, wait!" she brought her hands to her mouth. "The oh so holy monk would never do that! His purified soul doesn't give way to temptations of the flesh, right, Miroku?" Inu Yasha had to contain his laughter and Kagome eyed Miroku.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kagome, I am not a houshi yet," he had a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, I see. The rules don't apply to you yet. Anyway, lets go! My mom's cooking oden tonight and I don't wanna be late!" Kagome started to jog down the steps leading to the school. Inu Yasha and Miroku quickly walked after her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and gracefully walked down the pavement. The weather was just right. It was hot for April, but the cool breeze mixed and evened it out. She spread her arms out to marvel in the feeling of going against the gentle wind. Her hair blew out around her like a cape. The sun bounced off the locks and made the strands sparkle and dance. She got lost in the moment, thinking of how she could stay all day like this, that she jumped when Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jumpy today, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked from her right side. She smugly smiled at him and held her head high.  
  
"Not at all. Just feeding your ego."  
  
The three of them walked together. A house before what Inu Yasha recognized as Kagome's home shrine, they stopped. Kagome gave Miroku a hesitant hug, weary of what he might try. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything wrong, just hugged her back and walked to the wooden threshold and into the large yard. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why do you come so far if your house is back that way?" She pointed in the direction they came from. He blushed slightly. They continued walking.  
  
"I just like to make sure my friends get home safe, that's all," he lied. 'You just want to be with her,' a voice said. He quickly pushed the thought away. He saw Kagome smile at his answer. Kagome continued walking to her door and Inu Yasha stopped at the edge of her property. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"You wanna come in and eat? I'm sure mama wont mind. She always makes too much." She was fully turned to him, hands behind her back, the fading light making her glow. He couldn't take her eyes off her innocent form. He gulped and nodded. She ran to him and took his hand. "Well then come on! I can smell it from the door!"  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Aww... how sweet. Inu Yasha is so nice in this fic. That's a little OOC...isn't it? Sorry, every one. But later...he'll get to be slightly his old self, I think... * scratches top of head * Now then. I got a review asking why Inu Yasha calls Kagome wench. Well... I just decided to let some of his old self shine through. She doesn't mind, so it's all good. Well, hope you all like this chapter. The next one will be good, I think. Until then, JA NE!!  
  
Inu Face 


	9. Dinner with Family

Disclaimer: No, don't own him yet...doubt whether I will ever. It sux not owning him. If I did, he'd be right here. * points to chair beside me *  
  
Inu: OW!! * rubs eye * just poke me, why don't cha?  
  
Sara: I did, and Gomen, my Inu. (no, I don't own him, but he does live here.) Well, sorry for the lateness of this, but damn homework ahs kept me away. It sucked, because it's homework in art! The one class I am not supposed to have homework in! And, every time I got to writing this, I had to stop!! Mainly, because I had to mow a lot!! Grr... oh well, I get to type now, right?  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Nine: Dinner with Family  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked to the door. Kagome was right, the smell of oden filled Inu Yasha's nasal passages. His mouth started watering and Kagome giggled. 'He's just an overgrown puppy!' she thought happily. She stopped in front of the large, dark-oak doors. She dropped Inu Yasha's hand and flared out her hair. He smiled at the motion. She placed one hand on the door and the other on the doorknob. Kagome pushed the door open and stepped in, the hanyou quickly following.  
  
Inside the house was warm, trimmed with the comforting smell of oden coming from a sliding door leading, he supposed, to the kitchen. He and Kagome slipped off his shoes, much to his approval, dropped their book bags next to the shoes, and stepped up onto the wooden floor. Inu Yasha followed the schoolgirl through the hallway to the living room. The spacious room was decorated with family photos. Across the northern wall were school pictures of Kagome, showing how she had changed in appearance. The southern wall was covered in pictures of a boy through his few years of school.  
  
Kagome led Inu Yasha to the couch and had him sit there. "I'm gonna go get my brother. You'll love him," she said with a wink and a small chuckle. He smiled at her and watched her leave. To his left was a picture frame. He picked it up. Inu Yasha traced the people in the picture with his right index finger. There was a slightly younger version of Kagome, wearing a blue two piece and her shoulder length hair up, standing next to the same younger boy, dressed in a pair of green swimming trunks and orange floatation devices. To their left, with his hand one the boy's shoulder, was an older man, his gray hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Standing to the right, her arm around Kagome's form, was a slightly older woman. 'Her mom,' he thought.  
  
He replaced the picture and picked up another. This one was set in the wintertime, as said by the snow on the ground. There was another version of Kagome in this one, her hair was smoother and down, a red snowcap covering her head. She sat in the snow, her right arm up, protectively covering her face from a flying snowball, thrown by the young boy. 'Must be her brother,' he thought, smiling. "They're so happy..." he said lightly.  
  
"Like that, do you...DEMON!" Inu Yasha looked up just in time to see a slip of paper stick to his face.  
  
"What the-"Inu Yasha started as he pulled the paper off his face.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Kagome's voice rang out through the room. She hurried over to Inu Yasha to help get the now three scrolls off Inu Yasha's face. (A/N: I don't know the name of the spell scrolls that Kagome's grandfather has...) "Grandpa, don't do that! He's a guest!" Kagome stood beside the couch with her arms crossed and a playful scowl set on her face. A young boy who had been standing in the opening to the room took a few steps forward. His face was colored in the children's innocence and shock.  
  
"K...Kagome... is he...?" The small child went to his sister, his eyes still on the hanyou. His grasp went to Kagome's school skirt and he tugged. Kagome knelt down next to the boy.  
  
She wrapped an arm around the child. "Sota, this is Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, this is my little brother, Sota." As a formal gesture, Inu Yasha stuck his hand out. Sota hesitantly took it, feeling the strength and callused skin from the hanyou against his soft, pale flesh. He looked down at Inu Yasha's hand and saw claws. The boy sent his gaze to the older's ears and gulped.  
  
"Hey, Kid," Inu Yasha said, smirking at the gulp, showing his pearly white fangs. Sota's eyes widened dramatically. Sota found his voice.  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"A demon? Kinda, I'm a hanyou. Half demon." The eight year old smiled brightly. Inu Yasha was a little surprised at this. Most would start screaming.  
  
"Your name's Inu Yasha, right? You wanna come play games with me?" As if on cue, Kagome's mother called that it was dinnertime. The boy's face instantly fell, but, as Inu Yasha stood up, he ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Maybe afterwards, kid." Kagome lead Inu Yasha, Sota, and Grandpa into the dinning room. Taking the lead to sit next to Kagome, Inu Yasha folded his legs underneath him. Kagome sat to his left, Sota to his right. Kagome's grandfather and mother took their seats across from the three after the oden was placed on the table.  
  
They ate in silence at first, Inu Yasha feeling the gazes of everyone but Kagome. After a few moments, Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to introduce everyone to your new friend?" Inu Yasha nervously ate some oden as Kagome started.  
  
"Inu Yasha," he looked up, "this is Mom, Grandpa, and Sota. Everyone, this is Songiya Inu Yasha." He nodded to everyone at the table and they all followed the suit.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha," Mom started, taking a sip of the drink she served, "are you and Kagome dating?"  
  
Time seemed to stop. All eyes were on the hanyou and the schoolgirl. Both were turning red, one more than the other. Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Mother! Is that plausible dinner conversation?" Her face was beet red as she spoke. Sure, she'd love it if they were dating, but this wasn't something she wanted to speak about at the dinner table. Inu Yasha had to suppress an entertained chuckle as he saw Kagome's nervousness.  
  
Her mother was unfazed. "Well, it isn't everyday that we have very nice looking boys eat over at our house on your behalf, Kagome." This statement only made Kagome's blush deepen. In order to save her own 'reputation' with Inu Yasha, she muttered her only response.  
  
"I've had boys over before, mom." Again, she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Not as kawaii as this one." Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome's mother. He shockingly thanked her for the comment and she nodded in return. A smile appeared on his face as he and Sota tried to contain the laughter from witnessing a 'mother-daughter fight'. The rest of dinner was eaten in half silence. Inu Yasha and Sota played hand games under the table (like rock paper scissors) and Kagome sent glares to her mother.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned back on his heels, stretching and sighing. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, for the meal," he said, bowing slightly. She chuckled.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. You are welcome anytime. Your company was much enjoyed."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the time. It was nearly seven o'clock. There wasn't a reason for him to be intruding in their household any longer.  
  
"I am grateful for the meal, but I am afraid I must be leaving." He placed his hands on the table and stood. Being so polite was kind of natural for him. He was taught to be kind in other's homes, because if he wasn't... Inu Yasha pushed the thought away, shuttering a bit when it had surfaced.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, sorry for his leave. "What for, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"FST homework." Kagome's mother decided now was as good as any to say something.  
  
"Kagome, you brought your bag home, didn't you?" Kagome nodded uncertainly. What was her mother getting at? "You must have had homework then." Again, she nodded. "Then why don't you two do it together?"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha both exchanged glances of shock. Both wanted to stay together (though neither would admit it) and having Mrs. Higurashi say something surprised them both. "Do you wanna?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Sure, if ya don't mind." Inside, this silver-haired schoolboy was celebrating like there was no tomorrow. He followed Kagome through the sliding wood doors, after bidding everyone a farewell, into the hallway where their bags were. Then, he followed her up the staircase.  
  
For about two hours, they sat up in Kagome's room, working on homework and getting distracted by talking. Something had been nagging at the back of Kagome's mind, but had been ignoring. Ever since she had started talking to Inu Yasha, seeing how he was tense around her family, it had been growing. She looked up at Inu Yasha as he worked on a problem she had helped him figure out. She stared down at one that he had helped her with. Kagome sighed and stretched.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, resituating on her place on her bed by the hanyou.  
  
"Huh?" he looked over, bottom lip half in his mouth in concentration.  
  
Kagome put down her pencil, signaling she was complete with her homework. Inu Yasha did, too, after finishing writing. "Inu Yasha, what happened in America?" She didn't want to say it so suddenly, but she desperately wanted to know.  
  
She noticed him visibly stiffen and heard a heavy sigh. He stood and put his books in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "Complicated stuff, Kagome. You wouldn't like it if you knew."  
  
Kagome nodded sadly, standing and walking with Inu Yasha down to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you ever want to tell me, then I am here." He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, saying thanks and goodbye.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, a long, LONG wait, I know. But, I didn't have the heart to post it before now. I am getting over a death. My dog, Baby, who turned 13 in December, was taken to the vet and put to sleep today. Well, I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Don't worry; the reason I am not updating quickly isn't because I am losing interest in this story. I already have up to chapter 12 planned out and same goes for 'The Dark Side'. Just, I have had a lot goin on in my life this week. Well, better go and work on 'The Dark Side' before the 'Siders' go postal on me. Later  
  
Oh, and VGT: answers to your review: goodish-badish, not quite, maybe * shifty eyes *, yes, and yes.  
  
Inu Face 


	10. The Past Seven Years

Disclaimer: G'morning all. How are we all doing? I'm doin ok, I guess. I just wrote chapter 10 for 'The Dark Side' so now I get to work on this one!! I bet you can all tell from the title of this chapter what's gonna happen... but oh well!! Don't own him. And you know something? I think we all know I never will, so how 'bout no more disclaimers, eh? I have put one up through every chapter and I don't ever wanna do one for this story again. So, never will I say * I don't own Inu or anyone. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi * again in any form. You all know it so it should be good. Besides, I even say it in my profile!! Oh, and I had a dream last night that someone turned me in for abuse on this story because they didn't like it T.T I was so sad!!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Ten: The Past Seven Years  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the street. Lamps flickered on, illuminating his path. The moon hung high over his head at this late hour. All was peaceful and calm and crickets sang beautifully. Inside his head, however, it was all but peaceful and calm.  
  
'You should tell her. You love her and it's best for her to know.' Inu Yasha turned a corner to his street. 'No, if she knew what happened, she'll just be disgusted.' He gripped the iron bars and pushed them open. 'But she wants to know. If she wants to know, then tell her. If she knows you can trust her with something like this then it will only make your friendship stronger. Just look at you and Miroku. You told him and you two are already becoming better friends.'  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened the oak doors, and entered. The main room was dimly lit as he walked, barefoot, across the room. He made his way up the staircase to the second floor. Not a sound was made besides his feet on the floor. 'So, Sesshomaru went to bed early,' he thought, looking at am extravagantly detailed grandfather clock that read ten o'clock. Inu Yasha walked past his half brother's dark bedroom and to the hardwood doors of his own. He tossed his bag onto the floor just under his window and plopped, face first, onto his mattress.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome closed the door behind Inu Yasha and walked into the living room where her mother was the only one still awake.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Her mother stood. "It's nearly ten o'clock. Don't you think you should be sleeping?"  
  
"Hai, mom. I was just thinking." Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before continuing through the living room to the hallway leading upstairs. She gently opened her bedroom door and walked in, flipping on the light by her bed. She went to her dresser, picking out a pair of pajamas to wear in this warm evening. Finding a white tank top and black baggy pants, she got comfortable. She crawled under the covers on her bed, lying on her left side, back to the window.  
  
'Poor, Inu Yasha. What coulda happened to him? Surely America isn't that bad.' She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. No dice. It wouldn't work. She was too wrapped up in possibilities for what happened to Inu Yasha that she found sleep was far away.  
  
~*~  
  
Down the road, a hanyou was lying on his right, also wide-awake. He sat up on the edge of his bed, staring out into the warm night sky. Inu Yasha sighed heavily before standing. He walked over to his widow and eased it open. Placing one leg on the windowsill, he crouched to fit through the small window. He jumped down into the green grass one story below him. With the cover of darkness, Inu Yasha ran through the town until he got to the back of Kagome's shrine. He climbed the tree that grew to Kagome's small bedroom balcony. He stood there for a moment, looking in through the glass and red curtains. Cautiously, he turned the golden handles.  
  
Being as quiet as possible, he closed the doors. Inu Yasha turned to face her bed. He could tell from the uneven sound of her breath that she was still awake. So, he went to the edge of her bed and sat on the floor.  
  
Kagome heard a thump beside her bed. She turned, sitting up in the process. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Inu Yasha sitting by her bed. "Wh-what are you doing here, Inu Yasha?"  
  
A blush crept to his cheeks, concealed by the darkness. "I have decided," he gulped, suddenly very nervous. Kagome reached over to her bedside table and illuminated the room. She sat up and against the headboard of her bed. Inu Yasha stood ad sat in front of her. "I wanna tell you about America."  
  
She could tell from the way he kept his face hidden behind his bangs that something terrible happened over sea. Kagome placed a comforting hand on his knee. "It's ok, Inu Yasha. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"No, you are my friend, Kagome. Friends don't keep secrets," he replied softly. He sighed heavily and began. "The day I met you I was told I would be leaving for America to stay with one of my brother's friends. Neither Sesshomaru nor his mom wanted me after my parents died. But they were obligated to, considering they were my closest living relatives. When I met you, I knew I wanted to be your friend. You kept me alive these past years, Kagome. If you hadn't shown me the kindness you did, I woulda given up long ago. I went through a lot of shit over in America."  
  
"When I got there, no one was there to pick me up. I had the address that Sesshomaru had given me, but it turned out being an abandoned warehouse. No one was there. Sesshomaru's friend was supposed to meet up with me, but I never found him. I did, however, meet Naraku," he paused a moment. "He took me in, but never treated me as anything high than dirt. He'd come home from work, drunk, and beat me. He'd bring his friends over and they would too. Beer bottles, knives, you name it they had it. I fought back most of the time. But one night when I was about sixteen, they pulled out guns."  
  
He stopped again, and Kagome asked a question. "You're a hanyou right?" he nodded. "Bullets wouldn't hurt you. You'd be healed before they could do any real damage."  
  
"Naraku was head of an organization called NCKY, Naraku's Charge of Killing Youkai. He was a hanyou himself, but he wanted to rule it all. He wanted all the powers of youkai and be the most powerful. To become that, he had to kill those who stood in his way or were stronger. I was one of those in his way. His organization was head of killing youkai, so he had his ways. Bullets... they had a red coating on them, pure miko power in a solid form. Purifying demons is one of the only ways in killing them if you aren't strong enough to take them on head to head. He was drunk, so a sixteen year old hanyou was too much for him."  
  
"So, they pulled a gun, I saw them load the cartridge with the bullets. I had lived with him for a few years so I knew what they were. I ran. I didn't want to die, Kagome. I promised you that I would return. If not for you, I woulda stayed and let them kill me. But as I turned, they got me in the arm." His hand went subconsciously to his right arm. Kagome brought hers too, lifting his sleeve. There was a red scar that was about two inches long and about half an inch thick. She didn't know how deep it went.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha..." tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes.  
  
"The purification was starting as I ran, so I went to a dark alley. I didn't know what to do. I thought I would die right then and there. Then... I kinda blacked out..." he shielded his eyes. Kagome suspected that something else happened, something he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what happened?" her voice was low and determined as she ran her finger over his scar. He gulped.  
  
"I-I was..." he shook his head. "No, Kagome. I can't tell you. You would not like it if you knew."  
  
"Inu Yasha, you are my friend. I will never look down on you for anything that happened in your past. I can't change what happened. I can only try and help what will happen. Please tell me."  
  
He spoke softly, but when the words hit her, she felt as if a part of her was withering away. "I was raped." A hand went to her mouth as she gasped.  
  
"My god."  
  
"I was vulnerable, and some girls thought they could get a thrill. Nothing real bad happened."  
  
"Inu Yasha, what do you mean, 'nothing real bad happened?' you were raped! Oh, Inu Yasha," Inu Yasha put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Kagome, its ok, it's in the past. I got over it. I got a job and I wrote to Sesshomaru. He said I could come back when I saved the money. So, two years later I am back." Kagome fell into his lap, silent tears pouring down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inu Yasha. No one, especially you should have gone through that. It musta been horrible."  
  
"I was half passed out from the pain in my arm," Inu Yasha held her close as she cried. "Only one thing bothered me. The one who did it I had seen before. I could hardly make her out in the pain and darkness, but she looked a lot like you and I knew her from my child hood."  
  
"Looked like me?" Kagome whispered. He nodded.  
  
"But she wasn't you. Kagome, for a while after that, I was hurt. Someone who resembled you in the dark hurt me, and it tore me to pieces. I didn't know if I could ever face you if I came back. But, I realized that I wanted to be your friend to much to let it effect me. I wanted to be with you, the one person who showed me kindness after my parents died. You kept me going. I never want to leave you. You are my friend, Kagome." She felt how eager he was to have her understand as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Please don't leave me," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Never, Inu Yasha. Never." She curled up in his arms, still crying quietly as they both shifted to a laying position. That night, Inu Yasha slept at Kagome's house. Their friendship had grown to a whole new level that could not be surpassed by anything but love.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, we all know what happened to my Inu when he was in America. Any guesses on who raped him? It ain't that hard to figure out. But, don't hate me for making it so. Its just I wanted to bring out a darker side to reality and you never hear about guys being raped. I thought it'd be an interesting point in the story. So, I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Later, all!!  
  
Inu Face 


	11. Reflections

Ok, Now, I got a review and someone (Akina-Webmistress) asked how a girl could rape a guy. I actually think the process would be quite simple. All that would have to happen is that the man would have to be extremely weak or intoxicated. No screams, hardly any struggle, actually, now that I think of it... it would be a simpler process than raping a girl. A girl would kick and scream and all that. A guy would be too zoinked out to do anything. Weird...  
  
Oh, and thanks to Dragon Man 180 for the kit... it will come in handy! * looks on computer desk are the dolls with their heads ripped off and pins sticking out of everywhere * Inu had a little fun this morning...  
  
Oh, and I have had a review asking about a lemon. I will only do one if people want it. So, if you do, review and tell me. And, I am sorry for any images that creeped into your heads while reading what happened to Inu * sniffle * but I had to explain what happened to my baby. Lol :P  
  
This chapter is gonna be short, but I will write two chapters to make up for it all. K? This one is mainly two journal entries by Kagome, which means it will be in Kagome's POV. ENJOY!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Eleven: Reflections  
  
Saturday, April 23  
  
Dear Diary~  
  
Wow, it's been one heck of a day! Last night, Inu Yasha stayed over, sleeping on my bed after telling me of his life in America. Can you believe he was rapped? And by someone who looks like me... that is weird. I can't help but still cry when I remember what he told me. He was abandoned, abused, and raped. Uhg, I am getting teary-eyed just thinking about it! But then, I remember what happened this morning when Mom came into wake me up...  
  
I woke up this morning, snuggled with my back against Inu Yasha's chest. I didn't want to wake up, so I just dug myself deeper against him. Little did I know my mom was, at that very moment, standing at the doorway... that is until I heard the screech...  
  
Needless to say, that woke Inu Yasha and I right up. Both of us were beat red when mom called us down to the kitchen for a talk... Yeah, ok, so that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever gone through. Mom said that she doesn't want 'that' happening under her roof!! And when I told her that we were just talking and fell asleep, she did her evil mom laugh and said that 'it may have started out like that, but there will be a time when there is more going on'. When she saw the expressions on our faces, which were, by the way, almost identical: shocked, she decided to just mosey on out of the room with a 'warning' not to do it again.  
  
Can mom's be just so horrible or what?! (lol) how can they just put their kids through that much devastation in two days? First she actually asks if we are together, now this. It just amazes me that there could be there could be a reason for a parent to do that to their child.  
  
I went to the mall today with everyone. Inu Yasha even invited Shippo since he was feeling better. We all had a blast! We went around to all the 'prankster shops', as Shippo called them. We went to one, Spencer's Gifts (A/N: me no ownee that store) and in there, Miroku shoulda gotten the beating of his life. He actually took one of the sex books they have there and showed it to Sango, asking her to try it with him!! If we hadn't been in a store that was, by the way, crowded, Sango woulda kicked him to Kingdom Come!  
  
We all went to JC Penny's next, cause me, Sango, and Rin were gonna look at fancy dresses for graduation before it was too late. There, I heard the strangest thing. Inu Yasha and Miroku were sitting on the chairs out side the dressing rooms talking. I just happened to hear part of what Inu Yasha said. He goes, 'Yeah, Kagome's just my friend, although...' yeah, I kinda wasn't listening after. I didn't wanna be just friends with him, and I still don't. I love him, more than I have ever before.  
  
But he doesn't love me, that's all there is to it. Well, I got to go, my mom's yelling at me to come down to eat. Later!!  
  
~Kagome  
  
(skip a few pages in the diary...)  
  
Saturday, April 30  
  
Dear Diary~  
  
Oh, I am so excited!! I have had a great week and I am gonna have a great day too! First, there's progress on Koga's behavior towards me. He is actually not as boring to talk to as he was before. He has eased up on calling me his woman every time he sees me and is, if possible, a little gentler to me. He's gotten really nice to me.  
  
Me, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Shippo are all going over to Inu Yasha's house, just to hang out for a little while and meet his older brother (dramatic music plays in the background) I wonder if he's improved in his attitude toward Inu Yasha at all. From the was Inu Yasha sounded a week ago, Sesshomaru didn't want him in his life, so I wonder if its changed. Maybe brotherly love will come through!! (lol) Doubt it. Oh, well. He'd better be nice to my friend or I'll show him a thing or two!  
  
A couple days ago, Inu Yasha showed us a picture of his brother from his wallet. When I asked him why he had it there if he didn't care much for his brother, he just shrugged and said that 'he's family, after all'. So I guess he doesn't hate his brother too much. But, when Rin saw his brother, Sesshomaru, I think that was his name, she started drooling and her eyes bugged out of her head! I am not kidding!! It was so funny!  
  
Graduation stuff starts next week. Sango and Rin are gonna be busy with decorations that they are – still – putting up. Miroku's kinda busy; he just helped organize the whole thing. Not really doing anything else for it, if I am right. Shippo and me arm wrestled for the first time yesterday, I won. He challenged me to a rematch of a full wrestling match. (evil grin) I accepted, naturally. He hasn't said when though, which makes me kinda doubt if we'll do it. Ah, oh, well. As long as he knows I beat him in arm wrestling.  
  
Well, Sango and Rin just came in and are banging at my door to let them in. So, I guess that means we are going to Inu Yasha's house! Later!  
  
~Kagome  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*  
  
Well, now I have the story set up. Hope ya'll liked this short little chapter... don't know if the next one will be any longer. If, when its posted on ff.net, I feel this chapter isn't long enough, I will start writing another. I mean, this is three pages, just under four, so it can't be that short, right? Ah, oh well. Too bad, so sad, no I am just kidding! I will update though, in a few days I guess. N e way, later all!  
  
Inu Face 


	12. Chillin' with the Inus

Wow, I just noticed something... This story almost has as many reviews as 'The Demonic Side' and it ain't even through yet!! Wow, do you guys just like this story more, or what? Lol.  
  
I have had one person comment on the whole lemon situation, and I just wanted to say that I still haven't decided yet. I need more than one person lol. If you all want to see my three lemons I did prior to this story, then they are all in 'The Demonic Side'. You can see how well I did them in order to see if I should do one in this story. If you just wanna see how well they are (warning: they suck) then they are ch. 17, 23, and 26.  
  
N e way... thanks to all you who have reviewed thus far. They really brighten my day... 'specially after practically signing my own death wish for chapter 12 of 'The Dark Side' (laughs nervously)  
  
Oh, and I have figured ages for all the characters:  
  
Rin-17  
  
Sango-18 Kagome-17 (for now) Inu Yasha-18 Miroku-18 Sesshomaru-20 Koga-18 Shippo-17 Any characters that are in their school depends on the grade... Ok, this chapter is mainly the meeting between... dun dun DUN!! Suspense! Well, fine, this is the meeting between Rin and Sesshomaru, so nothing really about Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kagome, or Shippo. Enjoy!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Twelve: Chillin' With The Inus  
  
Kagome went to her redwood doors and allowed her two best friends in. After much deliberation on the correct attire to wear, Kagome was rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
"Why are we in such a rush?" Kagome asked as she jogged after her buddies down the street.  
  
"'Cause Miroku's already there and so is Shippo!" Sango said, turning a corner with ease in her speed. They got to the silver gates sectioning off the Songiya residence and stopped. Kagome took the lead and opened them, leading the other two onto the property. The large oak doors stood a good two feet above their heads and they stood, gaping at the sight. A loud chuckle was heard from the other side.  
  
"You three gonna stand there all day, gawkin', or are ya gonna knock?" Shippo's voice traveled through the thick wood.  
  
"You know we're here, so open the door, Shippo!" Rin said, standing with her hands on the hips of her mid-thigh length denim skirt. Another amused voice sounded.  
  
"Uh, how 'bout not? I wanna hear you knock. It's my house, you gotta obey my rules." Kagome huffed in disagreement.  
  
"WE," she said loudly, knowing full well they could see them, "are your guests and you should just open the door and let US," she used her hand and motioned to Rin, Sango and herself, "in." She smiled successfully when she heard movement behind the door. There was a click, then footsteps. Kagome looked at Sango and Rin.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!!" Kagome yelled as she finished with Sango's nail filer. She opened the door and walked through the threshold, kicking off her shoes. They had stood out there for only moments before they had realized what happened. Miroku and Shippo had locked them out, presumably under the instruction of Inu Yasha.  
  
The place was huge. A large main room with an elegant staircase leading to the next level. The three walked across the velvet carpet and up the steps. All had looks of amazement, but their anger was there. After wandering for a few moments, they found a plainly decorated door. Kagome put her ear to it.  
  
"You guys think they're still down there, waiting for us?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Most likely," Miroku said, a sigh escaping as he stretched a little. "Girls cant live without us men."  
  
Laughter was heard from all three in the room, but it was cut off when the door flew open. Three very pissed off girls stood before them, all wearing the same pissed off expressions.  
  
"Cant live without you?" Sango said, moving to stand, towering over the houshi in training on the floor. An audible gulp was heard as she bent down, looking him straight in the face. "Why are you cowering, Miroku? There's nothing to be scared of. We are just a bunch of gi...rls... Miroku..." Sango glared at him. His eyes weren't reaching hers. He was looking right down her shirt. The red mark was on his face as she went and sat beside Rin on the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on his bed between Kagome and Shippo, mindlessly shuffling a deck of cards. Kagome took notice and snatched them from his hands. "Would you stop that? You've been doing that since before we came in! If you want to play cards, then lets go." She started handing cards to everyone as she moved to the floor, forming a circle. Inu Yasha and Shippo followed her example.  
  
"So, what are we playing?" Inu Yasha asked, fingering his cards. Kagome finished passing them out and looked at her own.  
  
"BS, of course." Everyone reorganized their piles. About five minutes into the game, no one had blamed anyone. Kagome laid down two cards. "Two Kings."  
  
"Bullshit." Inu Yasha said coolly. Miroku, Sango, and Rin all looked at him with shock. No one, NO ONE, had ever bullshitted Kagome before. Kagome slid a sly smile on her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You heard me," he leaned closer to her and slid the pile towards her. "Bullshit." Kagome placed her hand on his and pushed it to him.  
  
"You sure, dog boy? Don't wanna take it back? Everyone who has ever BS-ed me has lost. You sure?"  
  
Inu Yasha just nodded. "You've BS-ed your way through this game and it's time to be dethroned. Take the pile, Kagome." A pout was on her lips.  
  
"Dang you." She gathered up the cards and added them to her small collection. About two minutes later, both Kagome and Inu Yasha were out of the game, now playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to make the meal.  
  
"I'm out," Rin called, sitting back. Shippo cursed lightly and placed down some cards. "I'll get the snack, guys. Don't want you to hurt your brains by getting too many stalemates..." Just as she said it, both Inu Yasha and Kagome pulled out scissors. Both looked up and nodded. Inu Yasha said chips and dip before Rin went to the door.  
  
Rin walked out of the room and closed the door slightly. She moseyed down the long hallway, her hands locked behind her back. Now she could scavenge for the brother of Inu Yasha. She put a hand on the guardrail and walked down the steps. After following a gut feeling, Rin found the kitchen. Her breath caught.  
  
There he was. Sesshomaru. Her knees practically went to jelly under her. She took a deep breath and walked to the counter. Rin opened the first cabinet on her left, praying it had chips in it. She let out the breath she had been holding and pulled out the barbeque chips.  
  
Sesshomaru had been eyeing her since she came into the kitchen. 'Why is this girl here?' He watched as she went to the cabinet. He smelled her nervousness. Sesshomaru turned from the microwave, pulling out his lunch, and went to the large elegantly carved dining room table. His seat was at the head, and there he ate his fried rice and chicken. Rin watched from the corner of her eye as he sat, eating quietly.  
  
His white hair was free behind his back, spilling like a waterfall through the gap between the back and seat of his chair. His back was straight, shoulders square, and the long features on his face in profile view. The purple strips across his cheek and crescent moon on his forehead gave him an almost admiring look. The marks must have meant something, and it seemed of high respect for them to be on his face. His molten auburn eyes were sharp and seemingly all knowing. His features alone captured her attention. His eyes shone knowledge; beyond any she would ever know. She admired this man for his amazing and captivating appearance and his unknown knowledge.  
  
"Don't stare," he said quietly, cutting like a knife through the silence that had spread between them. He gave her a quick glance, before returning to his meal at hand.  
  
"You are Sesshomaru, right? Inu Yasha's older brother?" She stood cautiously, waiting for a reaction. He finished eating his last portion of chicken before turning to her and answering.  
  
"He is my half brother and hai, I am Sesshomaru. And you are?" He stood a good foot above her. She gulped under his intense stature. 'Intimidating, yet so polite.' She thought.  
  
"I am Rin!" She held out her hand and smiled. In a nonchalant manner, Sesshomaru took her right hand and kissed it softly on her soft fingers.  
  
"A pleasure, I assure you, Miss Rin." He released her hand slowly. 'Damn all these nigens in my house. Better be nice,' he thought. Rin blushed under his gaze and coughed nervously. "Was there something you needed in here?" he spotted the bag in her left hand.  
  
"Hai, just dip," she said softly. He was so... perfect. Polite, gorgeous, tall, and so far so good in the brains department. He walked behind her and opened the refrigerator. His white silk shirt flowed behind him at the sleeves as he walked passed her. After a moment of searching, he handed her the dip.  
  
"There you are. Have a pleasant rest of the day, Miss Rin."  
  
"Arigato, and same to you, Mr. Songiya." She bowed slightly to the older man as he exited the kitchen. She fell back and stumbled until she found the edge of the counter. Rin placed the chips down and put her hand over her pounding heart. 'Wow, we haven't even really spoken yet and look what happens!' She stood straight and took a breath. After smoothing out her skirt, she picked up the dip and made her way back to the bedroom.  
  
"I am going to marry that man," Rin said as they all walked to the edge of the street.  
  
"Oh, really? And you know this how?" Sango looked at her friend. Rin's cheeks were still flushed, even half an hour after her encounter with the youkai. "Do you know how hard it will be for you, a human, to be with him, a demon?"  
  
"I don't care, I have made up my mind. We are going to be together." Kagome laughed as Rin and Sango continued to have their pointless argument walking down the road to their respective houses. Miroku and Kagome walked silently, remembering the BS game that had ensued after Rin had left. Miroku had tried to BS Inu Yasha, but ended up with every last card. Kagome laughed at the memory. She said a quick goodbye to Miroku as she made her way to her own home.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
There ya go!! Sesshomaru and Rin meet!! What will happen between the two? It is obvious that our little Rin is in love, but how will Mr. Tough Guy Sesshomaru feel? Lol. Until next time!  
  
Inu Face 


	13. Fare Thee Well, Love!

ARG!!! I hate ff.net's new document manager format thingy. At first, I thought it was neat and very handy, that was like two days ago. But now, I a very pissed off at it. It takes away my cool "" I use in my stories for scene changes and stuff. Like, in 'The Dark Side', I use "" around my Titles and my End Chapter notices. They aren't there in the latest chapter. I was so pissed because without them in the story, there is supposed to be one there, it gets kinda confuzzling. I was so GRR!!! I am writing this chapter while I am kinda pissed off, so I apologize if something doesn't make since. The basis behind this chapter, however, was planned before my rage, so this is how it was supposed to go. ENJOY! If you are confuzzled at all about anything, just ask and I will help as much as possible.  
  
Rin's last name is Takenaki in this story, pronounced tah-keh-nah-kee. Just came into my head as I was typing.  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Fare Thee Well, Love!  
  
Rin walked onto the school grounds, looking for her group. She had woken up late, still thinking of Sesshomaru, even after four days. She had thought about him everyday. 'Talk about obsession,' she chuckled at herself. Her hair, now put up in a ponytail, swayed from left to right as she traveled through her fellow classmates. For each of her high school years, Rin had been the voice for her class. She had been in every social even the school put on. Needless to say, she was very helpful and had fairly high respect from the principal. Last year, she was president of her junior class. This year, she stayed out of the races, leaving it open for Alex. (A/N: if you don't remember... he was in chapter three...) Rin still helped out with the school, though. Mr. Myoga, the principal, always welcomed her personality to help with open arms. Speaking of the principal...  
  
"Rin Takenaki!" She turned, seeing the short, balding man run towards her. She smiled and waited as he practically hopped between the students, his long, silver mustache lining his lips.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Myoga. How are you this fine Wednesday?" Rin looked down at him.  
  
"Just fine, Rin. Just fine. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to make the graduating speech at the ceremony?" Rin's eyes glistened. He wanted HER to do it?  
  
"Mr. Myoga, are you sure? I mean, there are plenty of other students who would be better at it." She was speechless. How could a practical nobody be chosen to make the biggest speech in the history of high school speeches?  
  
Myoga simply nodded. "You have helped this school more often than anyone. You deserve the recognition. Will you do it?" Rin grabbed his little hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Of course I will! Thank you!" She waved goodbye and went off in search for her friends to tell them the good news.

  
  
"Wow, Rin! Congrats!" The six of them walked down the hallway, all complimenting Rin on her luck. The crowd in the hall was dissipating as they headed for the gym after lunch.  
  
"Yeah, but there's one problem. I am not good at big speeches that actually mean something."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku said, "You were always doing speeches through middle school and high school. You've been writing them longer than you have been getting straight A's." laughter chorused through the gym as they all entered.  
  
"If ya need help writing your speech," Inu Yasha chipped in, nonchalantly, "my brother is always doin that. I could see if he'd help ya." Sango got a mischievous gleam in her eye as she looked at Rin as the three girls walked toward the locker room.  
  
"And she'd just LOVE that, Inu Yasha. IT'S A DATE!" she hollered as the door closed behind them. Rin ducked in quickly, red painted every inch of skin.   
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo walked into the locker room and started changing. By the sinks stood Koga and one of his 'minions', Ginta. Inu Yasha motioned for the other two to keep quiet.  
  
"So, Koga," Ginta asked, washing his hands, "are you gonna still try and get Kagome? She's acting awful friendly with that inu hanyou."  
  
"Shut up. She'd never be with mutt face. Why have half when you can have whole? I'll get her in bed, just watch. I've been getting closer to her, bein' real friendly like. Graduation, that's the key. It's also her birthday, so all I gotta do is get sweet to her, then it's in the bag."  
  
"But, Koga, are ya gonna ask soon?"  
  
"During gym. Chill out."  
  
The three slowly left the room as the other two stopped talking.   
  
"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" He jogged over to where she was standing. Koga walked up and stood next to her, Rin, and Sango. "Hello, ladies. How are we all this fine afternoon?" He flashed his pearly white fangs.  
  
"We're fine, Koga. How's yourself?" Rin answered, standing straight while the other two continued to lean against the wire fence.  
  
"Just fine," Koga looked at Kagome. "Can I talk to ya, Kagome?" She nodded, smiling and followed him. They walked a few feet and he started talking. "Ya know, graduation's in a few weeks," he began.  
  
"Yeah, then it'll be 'no more high school', right?" she gave a short laugh.  
  
"Hell yeah, but I was wonderin', there's a dance after and I wanted to go with you. Would ya go?" Kagome was silent for a moment.  
  
"I'll have to think it over. Can you wait till tomorrow?" Kagome's fingers were intertwined behind her back. She could see the smile on his profile.  
  
"Sure. Take whatever time ya need." As if on cue, Ginta called for Koga to come back to the game. Kagome waved at him as he retreated and continued back to her friends, not saying a word.   
  
"So Kagome," Sango said as she, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all walked home, "what'd Koga want?" All three men stiffened, remembering what was said in the locker room.  
  
"He wants to take me to the graduation dance."  
  
Rin went ecstatic. "NO WAY!!! KOGA! He's kinda dreamy, in a weird... demon... bully type way. But, just go with him! It'll be a blast! He doesn't go out with just anyone, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, you could go with him and be hangin' with his friends! Who knows, you and Koga may end up being a serious item," Sango winked. Shippo looked over at Inu Yasha, who had visibly paled since the conversation had started. Miroku stood close to his friend, lightly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, well, later guys!" Sango said, turning to the left and crossing the street. Miroku watched her. Rin and Shippo took off together, being neighbors and all, and left Miroku, Kagome and Inu Yasha together. Kagome didn't say a word until they reached her house.  
  
"Well," she said, smiling brightly, the light bouncing off her perfectly straight teeth, "I shall see you two boys tomorrow morning." She gave them each a hug and darted toward her house, sending glances at Inu Yasha secretly. Inu Yasha shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Man, what am I gonna do now? You know how I feel 'bout her," Inu Yasha slightly motioned toward Kagome's shrine. "And here she is going to the dance with someone else..." he finished softly.  
  
Miroku stopped in front of his home and put a strong hand on the drooping shoulder of his best friend who, at the moment, was showing more emotion to him than ever before. Normally, Inu Yasha was a tough, shielded guy. Miroku was the only guy Inu Yasha would ever open up to. He was getting better with his brother, who was being nicer and brotherly to him. But some things he just wouldn't share with anyone but his best friend.  
  
"Inu Yasha, just tell her tomorrow before she agrees with Koga. I'm sure she'll go with you." Inu Yasha sent him a look.  
  
"How do you know that?" Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
"It's a little thing called eavesdropping on girls... Anyway, I'll see ya later, man." With a slight nod from both men, Miroku went home and Inu Yasha headed toward his own.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Sigh... More on Rin and Sesshy... A new challenge in the relationship between Inu and Kag... A brief look on the personal relationship between Sesshy and Inu... kinda weird, no?  
  
Inu Face 


	14. Out of Their Hearts

Get ready for some sadness.... I think I'm gonna need a tissue... 'specially at the end...  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Out of Their Hearts  
  
Inu Yasha sat straight up in his bed. Upon impulse, he looked at the clock. "SHIT!" he screamed. Jumping out of bed, Inu Yasha ran to the dresser that sat in the corner of his room. "Damn it," he lightly cursed. He grabbed the wrinkled and used school outfit from the floor and darted out of the room to the bathroom to change.  
  
He ran down the stairs, hastily putting his right arm into the left arm sleeve. He skidded across the hardwood floor and stopped at the kitchen where Sesshomaru was waiting.  
  
"Your shirt's on backwards, here." He tossed Inu Yasha a bottle of orange juice and a warm piece of toast. "You're late. Five minutes, Inu Yasha. Hurry up."  
  
The toast was gone in mere seconds and Inu Yasha fixed his shirt. "Thanks," he said before heading toward the door. He stopped just short of it and turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, you got any free time tonight?"  
  
The older of the two raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the ground and shoved his feet into his tennis shoes. "One of my friends needs your help. Do it, will ya?" He asked.  
  
"Alright, but if they get on my nerves, I am kicking them out." Sesshomaru replied after a few moments of deliberation. Inu Yasha nodded and bolted out of the house.

  
  
Kagome stood in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. Did she really want to go with Koga? No, she wanted to go with Inu Yasha, but he didn't care for her. If he had, he would have said something to her when she talked about being asked to the dance. HE didn't want her, so why wait for him? She was young, and a good-looking guy had asked her to the biggest event of the year. She wouldn't pass it up. She would give up on Inu Yasha and start a new. Inu Yasha would be out of her heart, and she wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
'But..' she had loved Inu Yasha for seven years. Could she really just give up on him like that? She would talk to him about it. If she told him that she loved him, and he accepted, than she would just tell Koga that she was going with someone else. If Inu Yasha didn't want to be with her, than Kagome would just kick him out of her heart and go on. If he didn't love her, then what business did he have being in her heart?  
  
Kagome placed her brush down and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast with her brother and mother.   
  
He practically flew to the school. He had less than two minutes to get to his first and tell Kagome he wanted to go with her to the dance. (A/N: ah... high school... sucks don't it? But, this is sweet) He got into Ms. Tyler's room just as the bell rang. After receiving a nasty scowl, he sat down beside Sango and stretched.  
  
"So," Sango said out of the corner of her mouth as the teacher took roll, "where were you this morning? Kagome wanted to talk to you." Inu Yasha cursed.  
  
"Woke up fucking late. What'd she want to say?" He watched as Sango raised her hand, indicating she was there to the teacher.  
  
"I dunno, she just came here and was asking everyone if you were here. When everyone said they hadn't seen you, she just went to ." Inu Yasha stared blankly at the ground in front of his desk.  
  
'Damn it all to Hell!' he thought, listening as Ms. Tyler talked about chapter 12 in their math book. He absentmindedly looked down at the page. 'Kagome wanted to talk to me. Wonder what she wanted... I've got to get to her before she talks to that mangy wolf fourth hour.' He sat there, thinking. He heard other students turn the page, so he followed the suit, making sure to look believably listening. 'Lunch. I'll tell her at lunch.'  
  
With his plan thought out and set, he started on his math homework.   
  
Inu Yasha left his third hour and headed toward the lunchroom. First lunch had great advantages. You could take as long as you wanted getting there and the food was hot. But more importantly, he could talk to Kagome before she talked to Koga. The halls were growing more and more crowded by the second. Inu Yasha looked above the crowd, looking for that raven-haired beauty he loved so much. Her laughter caught his attention to his right. She was about ten feet ahead of him, walking with Sango and Rin. He needed to get to her, the sooner the better.  
  
"Kagome!" he called. "KAGOME!" he started smoothly moving between the people quickly. He missed running into them all, but someone latched onto him.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing, young boy?" Inu Yasha turned around. Master Totosai, the shop teacher (A/N: yeah, yeah, shut up ::lol:: I had to think of a where you make metal stuff n' stuff.), held him firmly by the arm. "There is no yelling or shoving in the halls."  
  
"Sorry, old man, but I got to go see someone." Inu Yasha was quickly losing patience as he watched Kagome walk out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, me! You got lunch with me today, sonny. Come on." Totosai pulled Inu Yasha into his room. "You will stay in here all lunch, then I will let you go to your fourth hour ." He saw the scowl on the young man's face. "Next time, you will learn not to talk to your elders so. Now, sit." Inu Yasha sat and slouched in the desk, crossing his arms.  
  
The half hour of lunch ticked by slowly and both men fell asleep. Inu Yasha slept sitting up and his head bobbled downwards. In midst of his sleep, the inu hanyou leaned forward. A loud bang woke both males. Inu Yasha sat up, rubbing his head free of its dull throbbing. He silently cursed. The five- minute bell rang and Totosai released the young lad.   
  
Kagome walked into the gym with Sango and Miroku. Both watched as Shippo chased Rin onto the gym floor.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!" Shippo called, tackling her to the ground and tickling her senseless. She gave the ten dollars back to him in a laughing frenzy and they both stood. "There now, Rin, that wasn't so hard."  
  
"So?" Rin stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the girls' locker room, followed closely by Sango. Kagome tapped Miroku on the shoulder.  
  
"Miroku? Where's Inu Yasha? You said he was here today, so where could he be?" Kagome's voice held a hint of worry.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Lady Kagome. He'll be here. Just, go change, he'll be out here, just like always, when you get back." She nodded and he and Shippo went through the doors to the boys' locker room.  
  
"Kagome," she turned. Koga came up to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Koga. How bout you?"  
  
"Same. Hey, Have you decided if you'll go to the dance with me? If you need more time, I understand."  
  
"Oh, no, Koga. I don't need any more time. I'll go with you." Koga took her hand and gently kissed it.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, you have made me the happiest man alive." She laughed lightly at his words and nodded. He leaned up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Well, is sure to start, so I'll see ya, right?" She nodded and he left. She walked to the door Sango and Rin had disappeared through.   
  
Inu Yasha burst into the gym and looked out onto the floor. He had seen Koga come in here right before he had. And, sure as anything, there he was, talking with Kagome. Inu Yasha watched as Koga took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Kagome's smile was bright, and Inu Yasha felt his heart crack. Koga kissed her cheek and the inu hanyou felt as though he would hurl and empty his stomach.  
  
He had messed up. Inu Yasha had lost it. The one person he loved, the one person he wanted to share his life with, the one person who had accepted him when no one else would. She was gone. He would never get her.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as the girl walked into the girls' locker room and he went inside the other. He could try with all his heart to get Kagome out of his mind, out of what was left of his heart, but she was just too much. He couldn't over power her memory, her kindness. She would always be his friend, he knew that much. And, hell, a friend is better than nothing.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Wow, poor people! Geesh, Rin and Sesshy are gonna get together and work and we are gonna check in with Sango and Miroku soon. Maybe I'll have one more chapter with the main focus being Kagome and Inu, then we'll take a break from that drama and go to the next. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for reviewing! Hey, I just realized something; I AM OVER THE ONE HUNDRED MARK!! THANK YOU!!! ARIGATO!!  
  
Inu Face 


	15. A Broken Hearted Hanyou and the Love Tha...

Ok, I am gonna answer some of the questions/concerns in the longer reviews...  
  
Gin: Ah... You are worried on whether this will be an Inu/Kag story... well, you might as well know now: I wouldn't see either of them with anyone else. I am against any pairings where Inu is with someone else or Kagome is with someone else. I am a true Inu/Kag fan. Don't worry; it won't end like that other story you read. Trust me, I would kill myself if I let that happen ::lol::  
  
VG Terra: Oh, the study session will be great, don't worry about that. Sango and Miroku will be mentioned at the end of this chapter and continued a little into the next, but mainly the next chapter will be Sesshy/Rin stuff . As for Naraku and Kikyo.... Maybe... I might be able to fit them in somewhere, but, sadly, I prolly wont. The main reason is because I have the end pretty much sorted out and everything and I don't know if I should squeeze them in somewhere. I don't really know how to go about doing it either. Oh well! You'll just have to see about Inu and Koga, because I am not going to give too much away... crap... I think I just did... damn it. ::lol:: Sadly, Shippo prolly wont have a girl, but I might throw one in for him. Prolly be an original character too. Don't worry about the question thing. I like answering them. It shows how interested you are in the story   
  
Mystic Hanyou: Yeah, after the dance will be wonderful ::starry eyed:: I can just imagine the whole thing... ::cough cough:: sorry... got kinda side tracked...  
  
Dragon Man 180: I know Koga seems really REALLY hentai, but I needed to do something to him in order for him to be the bad guy :P hehe.. me and my evilness.  
  
And for all those of you who want Kagome and Inu Yasha to get back together at the end of the fanfic, just keep your pants on and finish reading the story. You'll see what happens! Now, enough of my answering... on with the story that people are just reviewing out the butt for! Damn, this chapter has a long title...  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Broken Hearted Hanyou and the Love That Blooms  
  
Miroku watched Inu Yasha out of the corner of his eye as they walked through the halls. His shoulders were slumped, his head was down, and clawed hands were shoved into the pockets of his black pants. Miroku had only a clue to what was wrong: yesterday's talk.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Man, what am I gonna do now? You know how I feel 'bout her," Inu Yasha slightly motioned toward Kagome's shrine. "And here she is going to the dance with someone else..." he finished softly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, just tell her tomorrow before she agrees with Koga. I'm sure she'll go with you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
From Inu Yasha's down-and-out mood, Miroku could only guess that it hadn't happened. "Hey, Inu Yasha," he said, putting his hands in his own pockets. "What's up?" The hallways were emptying and the two continued walking. Being seniors and having their credits (A/N: Inu Yasha's carried over from when he was in school in America... YEAH, HE WENT!! ::lol:: ) for classes, their sixth period was free. They headed toward the empty school grounds outside.  
  
Inu Yasha sat under a tree. "Kagome's goin' to the dance with Koga. I didn't get to her in time, and it pisses me off!" A violent, power-filled punch landed in the moist dirt between Miroku and Inu Yasha. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his silver bangs. "Damn it." He was tired of talking about his love life. It all ended in heartache. Leaning back and looking at Miroku, Inu Yasha decided to change the subject and embarrass his friend a little. "You gotten with Sango yet?"  
  
Miroku looked at the inu hanyou with shock. When had this conversation turn to him? "I, uh, no..." Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I ain't gonna ask her, she'll just say no anyway. I've blown my chance with her." Inu Yasha let out a small huff.  
  
"Right, that's why she hangs all over you and flirts with ya. She really hates you, let me tell ya. She is always flirting with you. I bet she's just waiting for you to ask her to the dance. Every time you touch her, she gets excited. I can smell it." He gave the houshi-in-training a small wink as he went pink.  
  
"N-no, you're lying..." Miroku stuttered out. How could this be? Sango didn't give a shit about him. Why would she like him? After all the times he groped her...  
  
"No I ain't. Just ask her. She'll say yes, I promise. If she doesn't, just hit me. I wont hit back, neither." Inu Yasha had a sly smile on his face. Yeah, it was all true. He wanted to get his friend to do what he wanted so he could be happy. That's all he wanted for all of his friends. He knew that if Sango and Miroku got together, then both of them would be happy.  
  
Rin, she was easy to figure out: she wanted Sesshomaru, and she didn't want to play around. From the youkai instincts he had inherited from his late father, Inu Yasha could tell that Rin didn't want to 'beat-around-the- bush' when it came to Sesshomaru. Over the last week, he had severely changed his brother's attitude. That would come in handy from Rin when they had their little 'speech writing session' after school. If all worked out well, Sesshomaru would have a girlfriend and Rin, a boyfriend.  
  
Yes, he would make all his friends happy. He didn't want to go after Kagome and make her miserable. She was happy with Koga, why should Inu Yasha be the one to ruin it all? He didn't want that. He wouldn't go after her. His promise now was to make her happy. 'I am doing just that by staying out of the whole Koga deal.'  
  
Miroku stared at Inu Yasha, knowing he was right. He loved Sango, so the only logical thing to do now was ask her to the dance. "All right," he answered, "I'll ask her, but if she rejects me..." Miroku playfully bunched his fist in a ball, held up his arm, which was wrapped in a purple cloth, and shook it.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to get violent. Do it after school. Don't waste any time." The bell rang through the building and out into the large schoolyard. Both boys stood and headed for their next class. (A/N: male bonding... isn't it weird? ::lol:: )

(man walks out onto stange with sign that says: 'scene change' and 'the authoress hates ff.net's new document manager')

Kagome had left right after school with Koga. Since they were going to the dance together, they had both decided that going to a few places together between now and then wouldn't hurt. They had gone to a diner together to get some food and to get used to the feeling of being together.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Rin, Inu Yasha, and Shippo (A/N: whoo... that was a mouthful ::lol:: ) all walked home together. Inu Yasha went to Shippo's house so that they could work on computer homework. Rin had rushed home to get ready for the date... I mean... speech-writing session with Sesshomaru. She was supposed to meet up with him at five o'clock. That left Sango and Miroku, walking down a sidewalk together.  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango. He was nervous to ask her, but he wanted to do it. He loved Sango, and had for many a year. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it M'Lady?" He asked lightly. She smiled and nodded as a blue jay flew by overhead.  
  
"Such a peaceful day, to be exact," she answered.  
  
"Lady Sango, I was wondering," he gulped loudly. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" Sango watched him as he looked into her eyes, anxiously shuffling his feet. He looked so innocent like that. His hands were shoved in his pockets. If you didn't know Miroku personally and you didn't know he was such a lech at times, he'd look like a foolish, lost boy.  
  
"I was just gonna ask.... if you weren't going with anyone.... if you'd like to go..." he looked down and sighed. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Such a little boy, so nervous about asking a girl. His eyes were sparkling, but sadly holding doubt. Would she really say yes? He met her gaze again. Her eyes were wide with shock and... love. Her mouth was in a half moon, leaving her grinning widely. She leapt into his arms.  
  
"I was wondering when you would ask me," she whispered into his ear. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist, holding her small form against his. They stood there for a few seconds, just giving into the moment. Miroku loosened his grip on her and she pulled away slightly. His face went maroon.  
  
"There's something else I need to tell you." She nodded for him to continue. "I love you," he finished quickly. Sango almost cried. How many days had she longed to hear those words from him? She came mere centimeters from his lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
OK, this was four pages long. Not as long as some others, but still. I hope ya'll like it so far. And don't worry, this is an:  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Mir/San  
  
Sesshy/Rin  
  
Shippo/OC  
  
Fanfic. So there shouldn't be many complains. I wont update anymore tonight, but maybe some tomorrow. It all depends on the time I have to work.  
  
Inu Face 


	16. A Meeting With Love

Hi all! I am so excited because I am finally typing like I want: ON MY PDA!! Today, I received my wireless keyboard for me Tungsten E model PDA from palm (c) Whoo, am I pumped!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Meeting with Love  
  
Miroku's cheeks were stained as Sango bashfully pressed her lips to his. A gentle brush of flesh made both blush furiously. Miroku closed his eyes and pulled Sango closer, deepening the kiss. She, in turn, put one hand behind his head and the other fully around his shoulders. After so many years of their bickering, after so long of slaps and chases, the two finally told their feelings. Both had wanted this for a long time, but neither having the courage to show. Now, in the middle of public, on a sidewalk between his house and hers, they were kissing, for the first time.  
  
After a few moments, both reluctantly pulled away. It was nearly five o'clock, and both needed to get home. With one final kiss, they turned and headed their separate ways.

(Another man joins the other, holding a small sign that says: fuck this whole thing, i hate this shit. then he pulls another out from behind it and it says: scene change)

Rin walked down her porch steps as she left her home for the Songiya residence. She was nervous about seeing Sesshomaru again. She was determined to make him notice her. She wanted to be with him. It was more than her physical attraction she first felt for him. In the short few moments they had talked in the kitchen nearly four days ago, she had fallen in a pit. No rope could help her out; no ladder had enough steps to reach her. There was only one way for the young girl to get out of the darkness. It was a friendly hand of a Mr. Sesshomaru Songiya.  
  
She made her way onto the sidewalk outside her house where she stopped dead in her tracks. There, for the entire world to see, were two of her best friends in a heated embrace. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Who knew the all-around-lech-hating Sango could fall for the number- one-lech Miroku? Without drawing attention to herself, she went around the two, going toward the street just beyond them. Her destination was close.  
  
Her heart rate increased drastically as she opened the gates to the property. The breeze lifted her cotton skirt oh so slightly. With her hands trembling in anticipation, Rin brushed the cloth down. She had worn her light blue skirt with a white shirt that hugged her curves and accented her features flatteringly. She didn't want to seem sluttish; she just wanted to catch his attention. All her efforts would not be for nothing. She would do all in her power to draw him to her. Rin loved everything about the man. His actions: smooth and graceful; his attitude: polite yet masculine; his body...  
  
She blushed slightly. Boy, if she was going to be in the same room with him, she didn't need to be having those kinds of thoughts. Rin gripped her notepad in her left hand and knocked on the large door with the right.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his living room, wondering what was going to happen during this meeting. Inu Yasha had told him much about this girl, but he still wanted to find out for himself. From what Inu Yasha had said, she liked a challenge and liked to hang around and have fun. She hardly took anything seriously unless it was very important. Rin was, according to Sesshomaru's knowledge, energetic, supported, and loved all those close to her heart. She stood up for what she believed in.  
  
To say the least, Sesshomaru knew a lot about this girl after meeting her once.  
  
He also knew what effect she had on him. Her beauty was astounding, making him wish to see her again and again. Sesshomaru could only guess her intelligence. She had, undoubtedly, been in a 'STUCO' class, for she was doing a speech for such an organization. Her carefree attitude must have made her appeal to the classes, so she must have been good with people. Her qualities were amazing, considering she was but a seventeen year old.  
  
What was he thinking? Why was he thinking of the girl in such a way? He had only met her once for a grand total of five minutes. And yet... something made him want to be with her. 'It's only an infatuation,' he thought. 'Nothing more. I will not develop anything for the girl. She means nothing to me.' He would deny any claims his heart made toward her. There wasn't any way that something could have happened between the two that quickly.  
  
He heard the rapping on the door with his sharp hearing. Sesshomaru stood swiftly and made his way to the door. Upon opening the door, he stood, an arm extended, inviting her into his home. Sesshomaru had been taught long ago to be polite to guests in his house. Rin smiled at him and walked in, removing her shoes. Together, they walked into the living room.  
  
Rin sat on the floor by the low coffee table, her skirt fanning out around her as she sat with her legs to one side. She removed the pencil from behind her ear and opened her notebook. On the top of a fresh page, she wrote: 'IDEAS FOR SPEECH'. Sesshomaru sat cross-legged in front of her.  
  
"Where should we begin?" she asked timidly. "I've never written a speech that covers four years. It seems like a lot of work," Rin chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, you don't want to drag the speech on for too long," Sesshomaru said, his lips curving a little at the edges when she spoke. "So, basically you might just want to sum up what happened through all four years, starting with your freshman year. Talk about memorable moments or activities that your graduating class would remember."  
  
Rin nodded and put a few stray hairs behind her left ear as she jotted down a few notes. Sesshomaru continued talking a few moments at her request for more pointers. She wasn't wrong when she thought he was smart, he was beyond. Sesshomaru, being twenty, had been through high school and a two- year college. 'His brain would put mine to shame,' she thought with a small smile. But, if she wanted Sesshomaru to like her and trust her, she needed to talk to him about his more personal life. That's what she intended to do. She would get under his skin and make sure he noticed her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin scribbled some notes on her paper. Almost every single word he had said was written down. 'She listens well,' he thought. She had sat there and talked to him for nearly half an hour, asking him specific details about what he did in high school. 'Why?' Why would she be interested in his personal life? She had also asked about what he did now, becoming excited when he had told her he was president of the business, 'Tenseiga Corp.' (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know... real original... sorry, but I couldn't think of anything.)  
  
In fact, he was owner. He worked with computers and was in full control of who worked where. From his room in this house, he could operate any system in the main office building. Rin's eyes had practically popped out of her head. One thing Sesshomaru had learned for himself was she was a hell of a computer person. After he gave her pointers on her speech, she started talking about computers. She was a whiz and understood everything. He had even gone so far as to give her a resume. His company could use a smart kid like her.  
  
Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself. 'Stop, you are starting to sound like you like her. You cant. You know it.' Yes, he did know it. If he were to fall for her, he would be a disgrace to youkai. He couldn't do that. He was a youkai and to be shunned by your own race was unacceptable to him. Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't let feelings develop for this nigen. Sesshomaru knew that he'd have to just be himself. What Sesshomaru didn't know, was that he didn't have a say in the matter. (A/N: because I am the author and I say so!!! ::insert evil laugh here:: Actually, you'll see why in the next sentence... -.-')  
  
Rin watched him as he got a small snack for the two of them. She knew how to read men and she liked what this one had to say. From the way he talked to her and the way he was acting to her, she knew she had him. According to Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru wasn't social to just anyone. He had talked to her about his work. She hadn't known he had owned 'Tenseiga Corp.' THE 'Tenseiga Corp.' They were the most successful computer company in the entire world. Rin had always wanted to work there, for she was very skilled when it came to computers. When he had gone out of his way to get her a resume, she almost jumped for joy. Rin knew she had him, and she loved it. She and he would be together soon. Not even Kami himself could keep them apart, Rin would see to that.  
  
The grandfather clock in the large hallway on the second story chimed loudly. Rin looked at her watch and gasped. It was nine o'clock!! She looked over at Sesshomaru who was just standing to throw away their trash. A small, disappointed sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Well, Mr. Songiya," she said, standing. He stood also and she smoothed out her skirt, dressed in wrinkles from sitting. "I think now would be a good time for me to leave. I have been here four hours." She gave a small chuckle and grabbed her notebook. When she looked at him again, she remembered all she had done to fulfill her plan. Rin, being the sly vixen she was, had made sure to, every once in a while, come into contact with him. Not so much to make him suspicious, but enough to make him notice her. She had gotten him to talk to her a little about his personal life: his job.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded slightly and walked with her to the door. He opened it for her and they stood in the doorway. "It was a pleasure having you over, Miss Rin." He gave her a small bow and she returned it.  
  
"Good bye," She said, turning.  
  
Sesshomaru was slightly angry with this girl. Although he started the evening planning on not developing anything for her. His plan did not go over well. Her prodding into his life proved she doesn't bow down to a fight. Her computer skills and the mere fact that she had been chosen for a major speech had been proof enough that she was smart. Through out the night, she had made it clear that her humor was astoundingly found in almost every topic (A/N: meaning she found something amusing in everything, kinda like me ). For all it was worth, Sesshomaru's point of view on nigens had changed. This one woman had been the one to do it. He was falling for her.  
  
And here she was planning on just leaving. When Sesshomaru decided he wanted something, he was going to get it. He had decided that this girl was what he wanted. She was like him in some ways, yet so completely and utterly different. He needed that; he needed her completely and entirely. Sesshomaru wasn't just going to let her leave without showing that he was not going to give up on getting her. He didn't care if she didn't want to be with him. He was a youkai and his youkai blood was raging to just take this girl. In the short time he had known her, something within him was calling for her. So, he was going to have her.  
  
As Rin turned to leave, Sesshomaru lightly touched her shoulder. She moved her head toward him. His golden eyes sparkled and he leaned down. He brushed his lips across hers and she gasped. Rin hadn't expected him to do this. To kiss her, to show he liked her. It was so unexpected that by the time she was about to retaliate by kissing him back, he had pulled away.  
  
"Good night, Miss Rin."  
  
END CHAPTER YAY!! Rin/Sesshy fluffiness!! Oh, I hope y'all are happy, I sure am . Next chapter, I am gonna go ahead a week or so to the day before the graduation. Which means... ::sniffle:: this story is coming to a close. Next chapter, you are going to find out about Shippo's girlfriend. Although... you wont really know her. It'll make more sense when I write that chapter, trust me.  
  
Inu Face 


	17. They May Try to Forget, But

Alrighty! Chapter seventeen of 'A Hanyou in the Heart!' Aren't we all excited??? I am!! THE COUNTDOWN SHALL COMMENCE!! ::cough cough:: Sorry, I am a little uppity. A new episode of 'Inu Yasha' comes on tonight at 10:00. N e way...here's the chapter.  
  
And, I was asked why the title of this story was 'A Hanyou in the Heart'. That answer will come later... namely that chapter before the last. Yeah, that one. ::lol:: But, you'll know. Actually... I don't know if you will. I am planning on making that chapter titled 'A Hanyou in the Heart and...I am not going to say anymore. Don't wanna give away what happens at the end, even though some of you prolly already know what happens... ::sigh:: am I that predictable?  
  
N E way, here ya all go! This chapter is again dealing back with Inu Yasha and Kagome. It will be Inu and Kag so that you guys know for sure that I am not tricking you about the pairing. I just don't want you all to think this will be a Kagome/Koga story. Gotta get my thoughts straight.  
  
Oh, as for my quick updating... I don't know why I update so fast, really. I guess the mix of no life, lots of boring time in school, which leads to my semi-dropping grades... ::laughs nervously:: Oh, that and writing takes me away from the high school drama and crisis's my friends all seem to be going through at the same time. Damn, I hate my social life...  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Seventeen: They May Try to Forget, But...  
  
Inu Yasha rolled in bed, staring straight at the ceiling. Darkness flooded the room, making only shapes visible. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the room. Taking a few breaths of air, he draped an arm over his forehead. Koga was talking shit on Kagome yesterday during gym again. When Kagome heard that there was a small fight in the locker room that was started by Inu Yasha, she was angry with him. He had tried to get Koga to shut up, but he, being the stubborn ookami youkai that he is, didn't. Inu Yasha had had enough, and hit him.  
  
'I wouldn't call it a hit, really,' he thought. 'All I did was lightly put my fist in his face.' That lightly hit had given Koga a black eye for an hour. His youkai blood healed it easily. But Inu Yasha had gotten a talking to by the principal, promising never to do it again in school. He had to serve detention after school for an hour. That was where he got off easy. He didn't get a behavior speech from his older brother; Sesshomaru could have really cared less. All he did was tell that next time he should have killed him. Sesshomaru knew how Inu Yasha felt about Kagome, and knew that Koga could be taken care of. So, the inu youkai backed his younger brother up in his decision to beat up the ookami. No, the one Inu Yasha got shit from the most was Kagome herself.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inu Yasha, how could you?" Kagome said, walking toward him in the hallway. It was just after fifth hour and Kagome was furious. He could have sworn there was smoke coming from her ears and fire surrounding her very body. "Why did you hit Koga?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot impatiently.  
  
"He deserved it, Kagome," was his reply as he closed his grey locker door. He leaned against it with his left shoulder, watching Kagome. Her lips were a straight line and her eyebrows were narrowed.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she began, breathing in to relieve herself of her anger. "I don't think he woulda deserved a black eye. I don't know what happened in that locker room after class, but you two were in a fight. As far as I can tell from looking at you, you aren't injured. Koga is. I know you don't like him, but he is my friend, and kinda my boyfriend." Kagome blushed slightly. 'Yeah, I guess we are... We've gone out and all, but I still like Inu Yasha. But that's beside the point at the moment!' "Inu Yasha, stop picking fights with him. I really don't want to break up a fight between the two of you. Just, if you can't stand to be around him, then don't."  
  
"But Kagome," he said, quietly to her as the halls started empting, "you are always with him, and you know I don't want to lose you as a friend."  
  
Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, her anger suddenly dissipating. He looked so sad in that moment. "Inu Yasha, you'll never lose me as a friend, but you need to stop beating up my boyfriend." They both smiled at this. Kagome said a goodbye and headed to her class.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
But that wasn't all the conversation that they had. Inu Yasha hadn't talked to her since then except when she was walking with Koga through the halls. When the two guys had exchanged death glares, Koga spoke. Kagome didn't hear, for he spoke softly so that only Inu Yasha could hear as he went by. 'That bastard... I cant believe he said that.' Inu Yasha hit his mattress. 'He said he'd enjoy fucking her after the dance. Damn it! And when I stopped and said something, Kagome chewed me out. I told him to watch his fucking mouth. She yelled at me for the language. Damn, all I want to do is protect her.'  
  
Inu Yasha sat up on his bed, his feet hanging over the sides. Today was the last day of school. The last day he'd have to put up with listening to the damn wolf in gym. He would only have to deal with him for another day, and then it would be over. They had the graduation ceremony tomorrow morning and afternoon, and then the dance is at nine. He wouldn't have to see Koga's ugly face for more than a day after today.  
  
'But,' Inu Yasha stood just as his alarm went off. He slammed his palm down on the large button. The sound immediately stopped. He walked over to his closet where his school uniform hung, clean and dry. Inu Yasha grabbed it and began to dress. 'If Kagome really likes being with this guy, and she ends up being with him,' he looked him the mirror and butted the top of his outfit, pulling his hair out from under the clothing. 'If she falls in love with him, and we are still friends,' he shook his head and grabbed his book bag from beside his bed and headed out the door.  
  
'She's not going to fall in love with Koga.'

--- (take that you damn document manager! my new scene change thingy!) ---

Kagome stood in her kitchen, making scrambled eggs for her younger brother, mother, and grandfather for when they woke. She had gotten up early. Her sleep was disturbed when her alarm went off an hour early. Since then, she hadn't anything to do but think. A certain hanyou was the ruler of her thoughts.  
  
'What had made him act that way? Why did he hit Koga?' She shook her head, but then remembered when she talked to him yesterday. He told her that he didn't want to lose her as a friend. It wasn't everyday that Songiya Inu Yasha would show feelings to anyone, not emotion but anger. But in that moment, he was so sad. His eyes held something she never wanted to see in his gorgeous auburn eyes: rejection. The night he told her about America, he had even asked her not to leave him. Rejection was the one thing that scared him.  
  
His brother's mom, Sesshomaru, and Naraku rejected him. What resulted in that rejection came his rape. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't reject him. After all, she did still love him. No matter how hard she tried to push her love for him down, it would only come back stronger. Kagome decided long ago that she would give herself to him if he asked. She would be his wife if he wanted. A friend, a wife, a neighbor; she would be anything, do anything just to be near him. But all she could be now was a friend. She was with Koga, and from what she could tell, all Inu Yasha wanted was a friend from her.  
  
She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she took the eggs off the stove. Sota had his hand on the wall as he stood in the walkway to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes in his tiredness. Kagome smiled at him and fixed him a plate.  
  
"Morning, Sota," she said to him as he sat down. He yawned and nodded, taking a forkful of eggs and shoving them in his mouth. It wasn't long after then that Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa joined them. After eating her breakfast, Kagome said her goodbyes and headed out the door for school.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
NO!!!! ::crawls into fetal position and cries:: no, no, no, no... ::continues to chant 'no' over and over:: I cant believe it... I DIDN'T GET TO WATCHE THE NEW EPISODE LAST NIGHT!!! ::cries really REALLY hard::  
  
Inu Face 


	18. Shippo's Girl

Hi all!! Sorry for the wait. I know, it wasn't that long of a wait, but for me it was! I feel like I have failed you all. I didn't even start working on this chapter or ch. 18 for 'The Dark Side' till Tuesday. Normally, I woulda started the 18th for 'TDS' Sunday afternoon, almost immediately after posting the last chapter of this. It most likely woulda been out Monday or Tuesday if I did. But no, I waited till 9:30 p.m. on Tuesday to start on the story.  
  
And no, I wont tell if Koga gets his ass kicked. You will all just have to wait. I feel bad about that, too. I don't hate Koga. In fact, I think Koga's pretty cool, but I still love my Inu more. Fact of the matter is, I don't hate Koga and I feel bad for making him such a hentai horny bastard in this story. ::sigh:: oh well, whatcha gonna do now that I am over half way done with the story? Nothing, that's what. ::lol::  
  
Now then, the original character, Chastity, is an idea made by my dear friend, Anna, who is obsessive over the color pink. The one color I despise with all my being is the one color she is making me write about. ::sigh:: what did I do to deserve such agonizing torture?? Oh, and!! AND!!!!! IT'S A FUCKING NEKO! I hate them things. Nekos should go to hell and burn!! Yeah some of you may be neko fans, but I hate them with a passion!!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Shippo's New Girl  
  
Shippo arrived at school in a very good mood. Actually, that was an understatement. He was in a fantastic mood. He had spent all night talking to a girl. Not just any girl, either. She was Shippo's girlfriend. For three years, they had been dating. Of those three years, they had seen each other ninety percent of the time. For two months out of the summer vacation, she'd leave and visit England. Now, however, she was over there instead of here with him. They could only talk over the Internet at times like this. It broke each of their hearts, but it was worth the wait if he could only see her again. He had learned yesterday that she was coming back that night. They had talked while she was on her laptop at the airport in England.  
  
Shippo walked through the schoolyard, carefree and happy. He only noticed his friends when they were screaming and waving their arms around for him. His face was slightly pink from the attention he had gotten from their behavior. He sauntered over to them, sitting cross-legged beside Inu Yasha, who was leaning against a tree.  
  
All were lazy on this morning: Sango with her head on Miroku's shoulder, Miroku with his arm around Sango, Rin with a large and very bright smile plastered on her face, and Shippo and Inu Yasha both had similar thoughts running through their minds: girls.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed heavily and looked over at Shippo, instantly noticing the content smile evident on his face. "So, what happened with you?" he asked, watching Shippo blush out of the corner of hid eye.  
  
"Wha...?" He blinked a few times, remembering where he was. All eyes were on him. "What? What'd I do?" Sango was the first to burst out laughing, Miroku quickly following. A smile was on the hanyou's lips.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Inu Yasha said a little slower. Shippo realized how goofy he must have looked and blushed more before replying quietly.  
  
"I talked with my girlfriend last night."  
  
Sango stopped laughing and looked at the kitsune. "You mean Chastity?" he nodded "How is she? Is she having a good time in England?" Sango went to Shippo and sat across from him.  
  
His cheeks were still tinted red. "Yeah, she's coming home. She should be back at about noon." Inside, the kitsune was all a flutter. He couldn't wait to see the neko. Inside, he was ecstatic. Inu Yasha looked around at the group.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec," he held his hands up. "Shippo has a girlfriend?" Shippo sent him a death glare and the hanyou just laughed. "Just kidding, Kit. Who's the girl?"  
  
"Oh, just a childhood friend, right Shippo?" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled when the glare changed from Inu Yasha to him.  
  
"Actually, we all met Chastity in the eighth grade. She and Shippo hit it off and they've been going out since ninth." Rin informed, smiling brightly at the kitsune.  
  
"Long time. Wedding bells any time soon, Kit?" Shippo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Inu Yasha said that. This comment caught Sango, Rin and Miroku off guard, also. They hadn't even thought about it. Would Shippo ask Chastity to marry him?  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice rang out from across the campus and drew the attention of the five. Kagome waved at them and smiled at them. But, just as Inu Yasha was about to wave back, Koga appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sango stood and rushed to Kagome's side, Rin following.  
  
"Kagome! Chastity's coming back!" The school girls (A/N: that's weird... calling Sango a school girl... ::lol:: ) latched hands, freeing Kagome from Koga.  
  
"No way! How'd you find out? Who's heard from her?" Kagome stood with her two best friends.  
  
"Shippo. Apparently, they've been communicating by internet..." Sango winked at her friend, "and they talked last night. I guess she's due here by noon."  
  
Rin was about to comment when the bell for school to start rang through the grounds. All headed to their respective destinations.

---

"Hey, Kagome," Rin tapped on Kagome's shoulder and then stretched when she looked at her. "You'll never guess what I did yesterday."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "You bought Sango a whip for controlling her new boyfriend." Both started laughing, their noise drowned by the voices of the other students.  
  
"I wish, but this is better." Rin turned completely in her seat, now facing Kagome sitting on her left. "I have a date for the dance tomorrow."  
  
"What? Who could you bring? The only one I can think would be Sesshomaru, but you know as well as I do that older people aren't allowed to go. Who ya taking?"  
  
"Nah, I am taking him, after all, he has been my boyfriend for about a week."  
  
"But how did you get that to happen? Rin, we aren't allowed to bring people outside our school. Last time I checked, Sesshomaru doesn't work here." An evil smirk formed on Rin.  
  
"I pulled a few strings with the principal. That's how. You just gotta know the right people to talk to." Kagome wasn't buying the whole thing. She sent a playful glare to Rin.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him Sesshomaru was my fiancée."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Dun Dun DUN!!! Hehe... Rin is such a sly vixen, isn't she? Hehe. Sorry for the wait of this chapter. I hope this never happens again. School is VERY slowly coming to a close much to my pleasure, and that means... SUMMER!!! Again, I feel I have failed you all by this late update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it slightly... I appreciate all your concerns for me and my 'not watching Inu on Saturday'-ness. I was on a hyper spree all last Saturday and it kinda killed me. I was at a concert at 10, when the first showing of Inu was on, and I passed out at midnight before the second one. I was so pissed when I woke up the next morning!! . N e way, enough of my babbling. Next chapter will be more or less eventful. You will ACTUALLY meet Chastity and then we will get ready for graduation   
  
Inu Face 


	19. Sights to See and Some Lovin'

Hi all, sorry for those of you who read my author's note thingy that was ch. 19. I just wanted to get it through to people that this IS an Inu/Kag story. Now then, an uneventful chapter... ::sigh:: ya know. I'm gonna slip a tension scene between Inu and Koga in there. I'm gonna let you all meet Chastity, learn how Sesshomaru takes the news about Rin and.... the whole fiancé thing. Hopefully, the next chapter will be graduation. N e way, here ya'll go!!  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Sights To See and Some Lovin'  
  
Kagome stared at Rin. She had actually told the principal that she was engaged?! And to Sesshomaru, no doubt! He was nearly three years older than she! 'Well, I guess age doesn't have to be a factor if they don't want it to...'  
  
"Does Sesshomaru know he's supposed to act like your fiancé?" Rin looked around nervously.  
  
"No? Uh, he doesn't... But I hope he doesn't mind. I want him to go and he was asking me about it yesterday when we went to dinner. So, if he cares, he can kiss my ass!" Kagome leaned on her hand as she smiled at Rin. A giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"But you want him to do that anyway. You love him," Rin's face went pink and she looked at the ground. Yes, she did love Sesshomaru. Her affection for him was deep, and she wouldn't care if she married him. She LOVES him. 'But we haven't really kissed yet... he only gives me goodbye kisses...'  
  
"I guess I will just have to change that," she accidentally said. Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you gonna have to change?" The bell rang, signaling first hour over just as Rin's eyes went wide in realization that she had spoken aloud.

---

The lunchroom was buzzing as almost every student was talking about the prom. Freshmen and sophomores were talking about what couple they would vote for King and Queen, even though they weren't allowed to go. The talk of the school was that of the 'royal court' said to be named at the ceremony tomorrow evening. Inu Yasha walked through the tables carrying four trays in his right arm. Avoiding spills on the floor and chairs, he made his way to the table where Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting. As he was placing the trays down, accepting the claps from his 'fan club', he knocked over a carton of open milk that sat in front of his seat.  
  
"Hey, watch it," he said, turning to see who had hit him. Ginta stood behind him, arms crossed. Koga stood beside Ginta, one arm propped on his minion's shoulder, leaning into the support. "Damn it, what the hell do you want?" Inu Yasha let out a heavy, annoyed sigh.  
  
"Oh, what? Is it a crime to pick on your GIRLFRIEND'S friends? Is there anything wrong with 'mingling'?" Koga put a smirk on his face. "My dad always said, 'If they are weaker than you, show no mercy. Weak demons are almost as bad as humans'." His imitation left Inu Yasha laughing.  
  
"You are a terrible impressionist. I coulda done better than that and I haven't even heard your dad talk! He's probably just as weak ass and fucking stupid as you are." Inu Yasha turned back to the table and grabbed a paper towel to clean up the milk. Koga was pissed, as seen by the scowl on his face. 'That dirty, disgusting hanyou insulted my dad!' With his right foot, Koga pushed Inu Yasha into the table. Everyone instantly stood, trying to avoid the impact.  
  
Inu Yasha landed on the table on his stomach, but the table gave way, causing a huge crash to erupt and food to splatter everywhere. Koga burst out laughing as Miroku helped Inu Yasha up. As Inu Yasha pounced onto Koga, pinning the ookami to the ground, his left hand grasping Koga's green shirt at the collar, his right fist raised prepared to smash into his skull, a weak voice called through the gasps and cheering coming from the crowd that had formed around the two.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." He looked up, and dropped the clothing clenched in his fist.  
  
"Shit..." Inu Yasha said, standing. He was about to move towards her, but the principal pulled him back as the vice-principal helped Koga up. "Kagome... I'm sorry..." he said to her. Tears rimmed her eyes as she watched them taken into the office.

---

She walked through the halls, taking in the scenery she hadn't seen in three months. When her eldest cousin was getting married in England, she was ecstatic to go. Now, she was thrilled to be back. She hadn't seen her boyfriend the whole time. 'Speaking of which...' she glanced at the silver plated watch on her wrist. 'His seventh hour should be over soon. And that means I can go see him!' She picked up her pace as she walked to the World Geography room. Her blue denim skirt flowed out behind her and her pink tank top rose slightly, showing off her perfectly sculpted abdomen, decorated with a gold bolt through the belly button.  
  
The door was closed and she looked in through the window. There he was! His reddish-orange bangs spilled over his half-closed lids. He put his fist against his cheek, leaning on it heavily and yawned. His fangs were long and sharp and Chastity couldn't help but feel as if she was looking at him for the first time in years. He looked at the digital clock on the wall, which happened to be beside the door. Shippo's large green eyes opened fully when he saw her. With a clawed finger, she put loose stands of her baby pink colored hair behind her ear and smiled at him with glossy lips. A large, goofy grin spread across his face as he looked at her.  
  
She could here his name muffled as he looked at his teacher. The freckles on his face seemed to disappear as his face turned red. 'He's been caught not paying attention,' she thought happily, giggling a little. Not ten seconds later, the bell had rung. Chastity moved out from in front of the door and waited for Shippo to come out. She put her clasped hands behind her back, her index fingers playing with the white fir of her tail impatiently. The door was opening and closing with students, youkai and nigen alike, exiting the classroom, but no Shippo. Had she missed him? Was he not coming out?  
  
Chastity stood on the tips of her sneakers, trying to look inside the classroom. A pout set on her lips, she was about to lean back against the brick when two arms wrapped around her shoulders. She stiffened at the contact, but when the scent of Axe: Essence drifted into her small nose, she melted into his embrace.  
  
"You almost got me in trouble back there," Shippo said, his nose buried in her pink hair. She put her hands over his and sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah, well its your fault, you just couldn't keep your eyes off me." Chastity stood out in front of him, strutting. He laughed and took her clawed hand in his.  
  
"Come on. Sango, Rin, and Kagome flipped out when I told them about you comin' home." Chastity nodded and followed the kitsune down the hall and out of the building.

--

Rin stretched out on the leather couch in the Songiyas' living room. Sesshomaru had gone into the kitchen to grab them drinks. She put her hands above her head, completely in her lounging mood. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about Sesshomaru. 'Wait...' she stared at the ceiling then closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 'How am I gonna tell him he's my fiancé? Will he mind all that much? I mean, it's just so that he can go to the dance with me. Not like it'll really happen.' But she wanted it to. Kami, how she wanted to be his wife. She never thought that after only one week, she would want to spend the rest of her life with someone. But, Sesshomaru was different. It was like he and she were connected by the soul. They were such a perfect match, bringing something different into each of their lives. Neither of them were exactly the same, but they weren't completely different either.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the living room and heard Rin's sigh. He kneeled next to her and put the cup against her bare neck. The dew that was forming on the sides chilled her skin and she shrieked. He smiled at her as she sat up, holing the cold part of her neck. Rin sent a death glare at him as she took the glass.  
  
"Very funny." She took a gulp as Sesshomaru moved to sit next to her. Her thoughts turned beck to her current problem. He noticed her change in posture (slumped shoulders) and put an arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong, Rin?" he asked, sipping on his water. She leaned against him and sighed. 'Well... here goes everything...'  
  
"You know how you wanted to go to the graduation dance with me?" he nodded. "Well, the principal said that you couldn't. So, I told him..." Rin took a deep. "Itoldhimyouweremyfiance."  
  
Sesshomaru sat there, his glass inches from his lips. Rin took this as a bad sign.  
  
"Don't worry, though. It's just so you can go." Rin laughed nervously. Sesshomaru lowered his glass and turned to face Rin.  
  
"Rin, calm down." He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his lap. They laid there for the rest of the night, until Inu Yasha came home in a pissed off mood. But one thing kept crawling into her head: 'Does he really care?'  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
AWWW!!!! I kept on saying that through the last two scenes. That lunchroom scene, I was cracking up, picturing the whole thing. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Next one is GRADUATION!!!  
  
Inu Face 


	20. Welcome Home

HI!! I have found time after my Final in English today to write this little part in my story. Now, PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART!!  
  
WARNING: This chapter is a lemon. Got it? Those of you under 17, SHOO!! That is, unless you don't get offended by it. I am only telling you this for your own good. This whole chapter is dedicated to my friend, Anna, because she was begging me (literally, I have pix ::lol::) to make a lemon between Shippo and Chastity. I was really hesitant to put this in here.  
  
When she first told me about her original character a few weeks ago, I was the one to suggest I put it in here. However, not too long later, she was bugging me to make a lemon between the two. I wouldn't do it. I didn't know if I could bring myself to write such a scene including Shippo. That would kinda ruin his entire 'innocent' air. But, reluctantly, after these past few weeks, I have given in and write this. The Mini Cooper was her idea. So, if it seems kinda raunchy, it's her fault :P She wanted me to make it as romantic as possible, so I am trying.  
  
Now, this chapter HAS NO REAL MEANING TO THE STORY. There is no need to read this chapter, unless you just feel the need to. I apologize ahead of time for it. I repeat... you don't have to read this chapter to get the rest of the story.

"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness

Chapter Twenty: Welcome Home  
  
Shippo and Chastity walked down the street after school. After a ten-minute fit over her arrival, they had left the school grounds together. The kitsune was taking the neko home. They walked together, hand in hand, as they came up to her house. Her parents stood at their Buick LeSabre, still pulling baggage from the vehicle. Chastity groaned slightly. Shippo sent a concerned look at her and saw a reassuring smile.  
  
"They are gonna want me to help them..." She sighed heavily, but immediately perked. "I can get us out of it... All we have to be is busy." She pulled on his hand as they went into the driveway.  
  
Mrs. Inouye looked up and waved to her daughter. Chastity waved back, initiating Shippo's friendly 'ello'. Together, they made their way to a parked Mini Cooper. "It came back from the shop?" Chastity asked, figuring the hood of the car that sported a British flag. Mr. Inouye walked out of the house, seeing the couple. He walked over to them.  
  
"Ah, Shippo," he spoke with a thick accent, "So nice to see you again. Chastity, would you mind coming and hel-"  
  
"Come on, Shippo!" Her voice rang out, drawing the kitsune's attention to her. He didn't even notice she had already gotten behind the wheel. "Daddy, can we go riding?" she petted the dashboard. "My baby came home today and I wanna see if she runs good."  
  
"Only for a about an hour, Chastity. You still have things to unpack." Shippo moved to the passenger side of the red Mini Cooper. Chastity stuck her head out the window to kiss her dad goodbye and waved to her mother, clicking on her seatbelt at the same time. Shippo pulled the belt across his chest and lap, watching Chastity as she put the keys into the ignition.  
  
The roar of the engine brought a smile to his girlfriend's face. She turned her head towards him and mouthed a very enthusiastic 'hell yeah' as she revved the engine once more. Like a pro, she backed out of the driveway and onto the road. The fingers on her left hand held and drummed on the steering wheel as her right was clasped with Shippo's. Neither could help but think of the last time they were together.  
  
Three months ago, Chastity gave Shippo heart wrenching news that she would be leaving for an extended amount of time. Although he knew it was foolish, the young man was afraid to loose her, just in case she met someone new. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He gave her his class ring as a reminder of him. The gesture brought tears to her eyes as she latched herself around his waist. She knew then that she wouldn't ever give herself to anyone else. So, as proof, Chastity gave herself to him that night. They were bound for all eternity. Shippo had never felt anything like what he felt when she accepted him.  
  
Chastity lightly hit the ring on the wheel, remembering that night. She hadn't cared what her parents would think of her being with a fox youkai. She loved Shippo, and nothing would change that. A small smile cracked on her face. He kissed her right hand, as if just to know that she was back with him. Shippo had her again and that was all that mattered. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye as his lips brushed her skin.  
  
She had been away from her mate too long. All that she wanted to do now was be in his arms, forever; she could remember the feel of his skin on hers. Chastity could feel his breath on her neck, his gentle touch... She shook her head. 'If I keep on having thoughts like that, I DEFINITLY won't be able to keep my hands off him.'  
  
Shippo took a deep breath. He could smell her excitement. 'What is she thinking about?' He didn't know, but he loved the smell. It only further reminded him that she was his and would be forever. But she was, at this moment, turned on. Shippo could smell it and it was having a strong effect on him. He gulped audibly as they reached a red light. She had to stop thinking about what ever it was or else he wouldn't be able to hold himself in control. Unbeknownst to him, the grip he had on her hand tightened as he shifted in his chair.  
  
Chastity looked over at her passenger. She bit her lower lip. 'Great,' she thought, inwardly chuckling to herself. 'Now he's turned on too.' The neko looked at the roads, trying to find out where they were. Students walked across the road in front of the car. Shippo turned to Chastity.  
  
"Where're we goin?" he asked. The light turned green and Chastity pushed on the gas.  
  
"Just drivin'. That is, unless you wanna go somewhere?" She sent a smile to him. Her thumb lightly rubbed his hand as she continued driving. The sky was painted with oranges and blues, giving the city skyline a peaceful and calming air to it. Shippo thought for an instant. It was her first day back and he wanted to make her feel at home. Being her boyfriend he wanted to make a romantic evening out of this night. He settled himself in the leather seats.  
  
"We could watch the sun set. We haven't done that since before you left for England." Chastity nodded and turned a few corners, winding up onto a hill near a dirt road. The secluded little space gave a beautiful view of the sunset. Although it would be about another hour before it would completely sink down, it was a lovely sight to see.  
  
The neko parked the car and shut off the engine. Both of them removed their seatbelts and Shippo crawled into the backseat, sprawling across the leather. He looked toward his girlfriend and saw her looking at him with an amused smirk on her face. "What?" he said.  
  
"You are such a little kid," she said, shaking her head and laughing slightly. He sat up and looked at her, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"That's not what you thought before you left." A deep blush passed across Chastity's cheeks. Shippo, after realizing what he had said aloud, felt his face grow warm.  
  
"Yeah, well, you aren't a little kid in that sense. But the way you behave..." she joined him in the backseat, curling up in his arms, hers around his waist. "I still love you though." Shippo kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you too, Chastity." He breathed in her scent, sending chills down her back. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too," she breathed. She had forgotten how his simplest movements got her excited. She hadn't seen him in three long months, so the sensations were amplified ten fold. Shippo noticed this.  
  
"I can tell you've missed me," a low chuckle broke through his throat. What was left of Chastity's blush resurfaced.  
  
"Yeah, well look who's talking," she gave him a quick kiss. When she broke away, Shippo just pulled her in for more. One of his clawed hands held her from behind the head while the other rested on her hip. She pushed herself closer to him, relishing in what she hadn't felt but once before. Her right clawed hand slipped into his dark blue button down shirt, caressing his chest.  
  
Shippo immediately flipped so he was on top of her. He lay between her legs, his face mere inches from hers. A hentai smirk made its way across her lips as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. He sent butterfly kisses down her neck as he came to the mark he had placed there. Shippo breathed on it lightly and heard a small moan come from the girl beneath him.  
  
As the kitsune's tongue bathed the two small marks, Chastity bucked her hips gently towards his. Her hands impatiently unbuttoned his shirt, messily sliding it off his body. Shippo's hands went to the hem of her pink tank top, lifting it above her head. Her clawed fingers fiddled with the zipper on the back of her denim skirt and she shimmied out of them. After doing so, she boldly helped him out of his slacks. He kicked off any clothing he was left wearing and held Chastity close to his bare body. His hands snaked behind her body and he unhooked her bra with the flick of a wrist.  
  
The orange haze bounced off their bodies as they both lay completely naked in the back seat of Chastity's Mini Cooper. Kissing the neko passionately, Shippo carefully entered her, careful not to hurt her. Although it was their second time, he was still weary about the whole ordeal. She moaned loudly as he moved slowly, both of them bathing in the emotion that poured from one to the other. Her heels locked behind his back as she began to move in sync with his gentle rhythm.  
  
Condensation started forming on the windows as Chastity threw her head back in rapture. Her scream bounced of the metal frame and Shippo relaxed on her, resituating them. He pulled her naked form against his bare and sweaty chest, both of them lost in the moment. Together, they watched the sun set, perfectly content and peaceful in each other's arms.  
  
"Welcome home, Chastity," he said, kissing her neck.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
AWW isn't that sweet? Yeah, this chapter was written to the specifications of my friend, so don't kill me if it isn't to your liking or what ever. Just as a heads up, there will be at least one more lemon between my favorite pairing. If you want to have more, just review and tell me and I will work them in. Just, I need your feedback if you read this chapter. Its important to me to see if I have improved any with my lemons for those of you who have read my previous ones. Well, I am back from my graduation vacation thingy, so you will get update after update since I have NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!! ::breaks out sake:: YAY! Read and review!  
  
Inu Face 


	21. A Celebration Worth Waiting For

Alrighty then! Well, thanks to my PDA and its wireless keyboard, I am able to start this chapter! Currently, I am in my mom's car heading back home. We were at my sister's graduation from art college, namely The Creative Center of Omaha, Nebraska. So, that helped me get an idea for this chapter and how it is supposed to go. I have been to graduations, but not one here lately. The speech that I have written for Rin is a little dumb, but don't make fun of it. I have only just finished my freshmen year at high school. This speech covers all four years of high school!! This is the best I could do. Oh well, if you don't like it, then don't read it.  
  
I am currently kinda pissed at my friend, Anna. I made the last chapter to her specifications. She told me she wanted the two to have sex in the back of a blue Mini Cooper the night of her arrival home. She wanted Chastity to like the slow sex or whatever. I told her before I wrote it that I wasn't a very good writer. She told me she didn't care she just wanted a sex scene between the two! Well, to the specifics she wanted me to work with, I wrote it. You know what she had the nerve to say? "It was real sluttish". I can take criticism as well as the next person, but when this is a friend who is doing something for you even though they didn't want to, you should be courteous. She even told me that she "had written {her} own version and it's a lot better". So, I am kinda pissed for being dissed on writing where I was practically told what to write.  
  
THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT!! ::cough:: n e way... here ya go! THE EXTRA LONG GRAD. CHAPTER!!! Damn this chapter is long... -.-' and... you'll just have to live with me Sesshomaru OOC ness.  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: A Celebration Worth Waiting For  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Getting up was against her tired body's wishes, so she sank into her queen-sized bed. She had stayed around the school, waiting for Inu Yasha and Koga to show up after their detention session. Inu Yasha was thrilled to see her by the look on his face, but when Koga wrapped an arm around her waist before she could say anything to the hanyou, he stormed away. Kagome had watched him retreat to his home, and sighed heavily as Koga drove her to her own. She wanted to talk with Inu Yasha about the lunchroom scene. She wouldn't have a chance to even speak to Inu Yasha with Koga around. A fight was bound to occur with that mix.  
  
Kagome ran her long fingers through the raven colored strands of her hair. She was about to drift off back to sleep when she hear her mother's voice bellowing through the house.  
  
"Kagome! You're supposed to be at the school in an hour! If you're gonna take a shower, dear, take it now!" She hollered back and draped her legs over the side of her bed. Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome stood and walked to her dresser. Grabbing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jean- shorts, and a change of underwear, she headed to the bathroom.  
  
She let the warm water wash over her body, relishing in the feeling of having worries drift away. Not a thought crossed her mind... until she remembered her dream. Then, all hell broke loose in her head. She had dreamt that Koga had beat up Inu Yasha in the pouring rain, just outside of the school. Kagome had rushed to Inu Yasha's side, fussing over his injuries. Koga just laughed at her, saying things about how Inu Yasha was nothing but a dirty hanyou. She couldn't stand it, so she had ran. That's when she woke up.  
  
In her dream, just before running off, she remembered whispering something to Inu Yasha. Something important, but she just didn't recall what she said. The warm water washed over her eyes as she continued to ponder. Absentmindedly, she went to work on shampooing and conditioning her hair. Her eyes snapped open as recollection hit her like a ton of brinks. 'I told him I loved him and he...' her hands went numb and fell to her sides, leaving her hair half rinsed. "He said it back," she whispered.  
  
But it was just a dream. Inu Yasha didn't love her. 'Darn him! He doesn't care about me and here I am thinking of my feelings for him. Heck, he doesn't even hardly talk to me anymore.' She finished rinsing out her hair and grabbed a washcloth, drenching it with body wash. 'You are always with Koga... You know he doesn't like the wolf or the fact that you are always with him.' Kagome ran the material over her body, busing herself with cleaning her skin.  
  
She turned the faucet and watched the soapy water swirl down the drain. Using the white towel on the cabinet to dry, Kagome decided one thing. Until Inu Yasha himself said to her that he had feelings for her, she was just going to have to live with the fact that he didn't want her. She would go to the dance with Koga, but as far as she knew, that was it. Kagome dressed and headed downstairs where her mother, grandfather, and brother stood. Sota fidgeted in his polo shirt and khakis and Mrs. Higurashi held a small box in her hand.  
  
Kagome walked down the small staircase and to her mother. "What's this for, Mama?" She took the small package from the elder woman's grasp.  
  
"Today is your birthday, Kagome. You didn't think I wouldn't get you anything, did you?" The now eighteen year old ran her fingers over the silk like wrapping paper. She opened the box and gaped at what was inside. Two gold earrings lay on blue velvet. The three strands coming off each stub were long enough to reach her shoulders and had a red ruby stone on each end. Kagome couldn't find her voice.  
  
"Mom," she whispered, "this must have cost a fortune..." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and took the jewelry in her hands, brushing Kagome's slightly dried hair from her shoulder. Carefully, she put the earrings through the man- made hole in the teenager's ears.  
  
"Shh... Don't mention it. It's a present, so accept it. They look beautiful on you, anyway." She gave her daughter a small hug. "Now, you better get going. You're supposed to be at the park in ten minutes. Here are the keys to your car. Don't get in an accident!" Kagome smiled to her mother and kissed Sota and Grandpa before leaving the house.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his car across from Kagome's house. He watched as the young girl walked from the house to a black car in the driveway. The vehicle revved and drove away. The hanyou pulled his cherry red mustang onto the curb in front of the house and shut off the engine. Walking to the doorway, Inu Yasha brushed most of the wrinkles from his red cotton t- shirt. His fist hit against the wood. When Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, he smiled at her.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Sota latched his eight year old body to the eighteen year old's leg. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Sota, let go of the boy and finish getting ready." Sadly, the child released his death grip and went into the house. "Please, come in." Inu Yasha nodded and followed Kagome's mom into the house. "Kagome's just left, if that's who you were looking for," she said as she sat on the couch, motioning for him to do the same.  
  
"Actually, ma'am, I wanted to speak to you about your daughter. It concerns tonight," he cautiously sat next to her.  
  
His green convertible roared down the road, hitting the brink of the speed limit. Sesshomaru's long silver hair flowed behind him as the wind swirled around his head. He was on his way to pick up his girlfriend, but his mind was cluttered.  
  
'It's your fault, Rin,' he thought with a smirk. 'You and your clever ways. Digging into my soul, like no female has ever done. And you are a nigen. You've changed my entire out look on things.' Sesshomaru came to a stop at a stop sign as cars passed him. He turned on his blinker. 'I was perfectly content with my lonely life. I had no distractions. For the fist time in my life, I was speechless last night. I couldn't think straight. Why did you affect me so much? It isn't natural. After only one meeting I felt like I was destined to be with you. Why?' His fist hit his steering wheel as he moved to turn the corner. Then he realized something he never had believed in before.  
  
His father's blood craved that of a woman's touch. Could this even possibly happen to him? He didn't want to believe it. Sesshomaru was falling in his father's path. Someone had set up long ago for Rin to be with Sesshomaru. Their souls were bound to be together. As was his father's fate to be with a nigen, the path of life wasn't very different for his son.  
  
He pulled into Rin's driveway and saw her on the porch. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against the wooden railing. He opened his door and stood beside the car as he watched a smile form on her lips. Sesshomaru felt drawn to her, as if he was supposed to go to her right now. Rin's eyes opened and she looked at Sesshomaru. Her teeth shown as she smiled and walked down to him. She placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Good morning!" she said, making her way to the other side of the car. His hand went subconsciously to his left pocket of his black slacks as he sat in the driver's seat. Rin closed her door and buckled herself into the car as Sesshomaru put his arm behind her seat to back out.  
  
Rin was overjoyed, sitting with her boyfriend in the car. Ever since last night, when she told him about her scheme of him being her fiancé, she had been worried about how he really felt. But now, it was a little thing in the back of her head. Surely he wouldn't be too upset with her. However, there was still a nagging voice wanting to know how he felt. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but she needed to know.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she said over the roar of wind. He pulled into the parking lot of the park and turned off the engine. Sesshomaru turned in his beige leather seat. His right arm was set up on the back of his chair while his left was propped on the steering wheel. Rin gulped. His gaze, those rich auburn eyes were so intimidating.  
  
"Hai, Rin?"  
  
She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. Her brown hair cascaded around her face. "I'm sorry about last night," she whispered. "I shoulda talked to you about the dance situation before saying you and I were engaged." She heard him sigh lightly.  
  
"Rin, I said don't worry about it. If you have a problem with it though, we can stop it." Sesshomaru hid a smirk. She was going to say it.  
  
"No! I'm fine with the marriage thing! In fact I-"Rin cut herself off there, not wanting to tell him that, only after meeting him once, she had conjured a plan to be with him for the rest of her life. She wouldn't say that. Her eyes were still down cast to her lap.  
  
Sesshomaru knew she was about to spill some kind of important information. He would see to it that she said it before he did. The truth would come from her first. His feelings would not be shown until her intentions were clear. So, the youkai decided that he would force it out of her, even if she didn't want to, by using the charm that had attracted so many females before her. With a clawed finger he lifted the hair that shielded the left side of her face. "In fact you what?"  
  
Her heart was pounding. Should she tell him? Should she let him know that she stayed up, night after night, thinking of him and how she wanted them to live happily ever after? She didn't even know why she had the dieing urge to be with him. Rin had never felt so attached to a guy before Sesshomaru. Her mind, body, and soul seemed to thrash out for him. It was deeper than any physical attraction; it was purer than any emotion. She was hopelessly, entirely, with out a doubt devoted to this man.  
  
"Rin! Sesshomaru!!" Both of them blinked, looking around to see Sango. The houshi in training was in a headlock as Sango held onto him with one arm and waved to them with the other.  
  
The park was buzzing with creatures; nigen, youkai, and animals alike. Chairs were set in perfect rows in two sections in front of a stage. Columns stood tall and were decorated generously with ribbons and balloons. Two arches stood back behind all the chairs as entryways as people began pouring into the park. The graduates were strewn around, talking with teachers, family, and friends. Kagome stood in her blue satin graduation robes with her. boyfriend and five of her friends. She looked around for her family. What she saw surprised her.  
  
Her mother was walking, hand in hand with Sota. Grandfather stood on the opposite side of her. Between the two was... 'Inu Yasha?' His old blue jeans, his red t-shirt, the white triangular ears on the top of his head. Inu Yasha was there, walking with her mother. They seemed in a deep talk as they came in through the arches. Kagome stood and watched as they conversed all the way to the third row of chairs in the second section. Inu Yasha shook her grandfather's and brother's hands and gave her mother a quick hug before darting off to a small tent where the robes were handed out. 'What on earth was he doing talking to my mom?'  
  
"Kagome?" She shook her head and looked at Koga. "Kagome, did you even hear me?" Sango, Rin and Chastity smiled at Kagome, not really knowing what she was looking at. Kagome's face went red.  
  
"Sorry," she said, her voice wavering slightly, "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go and wait for this thing to start. It should be shortly," Kagome replied nonchalantly. Kagome nodded and they all went to a group of graduates waiting for their cue to walk on stage.  
  
Inu Yasha rushed out of the tent, nearly running into his brother. Miroku cracked a laugh and, when the hanyou got to him, received a blow in the head. Administrators and the staff stood before all the students, hushing them and instructing them to stand straight. One by one, the people started heading down the isles to their reserved seats. The tassels on their hats swayed on the left side as each student, save for one, sat. Rin followed the teachers up to the stage. Her speech was to be first, then the actual recognition and presentation of the diplomas.  
  
After much patience, Rin had memorized most of her long speech. But, when she stood behind the podium, nervousness got the best of her. Applause from the showing of graduates was dieing down and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Rin surveyed the crowed, searching out one face that would erase every nerve in her body. The sun reflected from his silver hair and she smiled, focusing most of her attention on Sesshomaru, who was sitting in the fifth row from the stage. She began her speech.  
  
"The end of high school has rained upon us, bringing with it a whole new world. As freshmen, we came into this school with wondering eyes, thinking that another four years of school would be one trial after another." Rin looked at her mother, who was sitting next to Kagome's family. "Upperclassmen looked down on us, intimidating our little minds. At times, they would just seem like another person in the hall. But, when you went against one in class, it always seemed to make you nervous. Their vast knowledge greatly surpassed our own." She took a short pause for effect, gaining more confidence from her boyfriend's barely visible smirk.  
  
"Another year passed and we were all sophomores. Not quite as scared and vulnerable, but still down near the bottom of the totem pole. Our nervousness around the older kids dissipated some, but it was still visible. No matter how hard we tried, the seniors were just too much. So, for another year, we looked up to them."  
  
"Junior year; we could almost taste the victory awaiting us. We were climbing the mountain and catching up. Even though we were only juniors, we basked in the shade of the seniors. We ate up their success, thinking of it as our own. We could wait one more year, even if it killed us. We WOULD be top dog." At this last sentence, Rin looked at her fellow students. They all looked at her with knowing eyes.  
  
After three years of waiting, the day finally arrived when we entered school as number one, the 'big cheese', numero uno. In any language, we were finally seniors. It was our turn to pick on the little people, to do what we wanted, when we wanted. Our fun in the sun lasted and we all enjoyed it. From the time when we had our first look-see as seniors to," she sent a happy chuckle in Inu Yasha's direction, "when we all witnessed the 'food fight' just yesterday, our senior year has been memorable to all. For me, I never would have seen me where I am now." Her chocolate eyes met with Sesshomaru's golden ones. "As for you, my fellow classmen, I am sure that you had a different vision of your own senior year then what it turned out to be." Rin took a deep breath as she prepared for her last words.  
  
"The four years of high school may have seemed like an eternity when we were the bottom of the chain, but now, as the more mature people we are, it was just another rock in the ocean of life. What we need to walk away with today knowing is that just because you didn't get the award you wanted; just because that boy never noticed you; even though you have found your love, you should never forget how you got to where you are. Doing that will send you right back to where you started. Life is just another school to learn from." She slightly bowed her head, signaling the end of her speech. Claps were heard from all around and she looked up just in time to notice something.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru were all giving her a standing ovation as she walked down to the grass and found her seat between Kagome and Sango. Tears almost fell from her eyes as she realized just how much she appreciated her friends. They all sat, listening and waiting for their names to be called.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well... ::scratches head:: that graduation was shorter than I thought it would be... oh well . I hope you all liked it, and I am sure you all are wondering, "Why was Inu Yasha talking to Kagome's mom?" The answer will come soon enough. Well, Next chapter will prolly be the dance! Aren't you all excited! Or, if I get any remarks on the whole lemon thing, it may be a lemon! Ya never know! ::lol::  
  
Now then, DOWN TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF!!  
  
This story is close to ending, as is 'The Dark Side'. I have a few ideas for new stories. I want your opinions on it. They are two AU and two normal Feudal Era and everything.  
  
"Hoops N' Kisses" prolly rated PG AU  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Sango are best friends. Rin's boyfriend, Sesshomaru, and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, attend the most popular all-boy's college with the best basketball team (in the country) in all of Japan (coincidently in their home town). All through out high school, Kagome had had her attention on the popular guy, Inu Yasha (bum bum bum! No one saw that one coming!), Sesshomaru's brother and Miroku's best friend! When Kagome wants to meet the hunk at the college, she forms a plan and needs the help from her two best friends to fulfill it. Will the whole thing blow up in her face? Or, will he fall completely and utterly in love with her? WAIT! There's only one problem! What if Inu thinks Kagome's a guy?  
  
"Forever" title bound to change prolly rated PG  
  
(I have one chapter for this already written, but it needs revising -.-' ) Inu's got a problem with Kagome. She's suddenly not acting like herself, but there's an even bigger problem... Something's attached to her and he cant get it off! How will Inu deal with this 'new and improved' Kagome? Can he find a way to get rid of the thing?  
  
"When Water Freezes It Becomes..." title bound to change prolly rated PG  
  
Inu and the gang are still looking for jewel shards. They come upon a cave that contains six shards of the Shikon no Tama. The demon inside is more than she seems. When she gets Miroku and Inu Yasha, what will Kagome and Sango do to save them? (violence in this one YES!!)  
  
"Love You Till Death Do Us Part" rated R AU  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome have been going out for years. No one tries to separate them. All is well and good until Inu's old girlfriend steps into the picture. Will she be the one to break up this lovely couple? Or, will love truly conquer all? (I have twelve chapters of this already written. The chapters are short, my bad, kinda crappy like. Rated R for a lemon and language. No more than twenty chapters in this one.)  
  
Well, you can vote no more than three times on which one you want. I'd really REALLY like some feedback on which one you want. Oh, and if you want n e more lemons in this one, review and tell me. I will have fore sure one more. N e way, JA MATA!  
  
Inu Face 


	22. The Plan Revealed

EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THE LAST A/N BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!!  
  
I got a couple requests for a lemon. I tried to add humor to this chapter, because I had the urge to make it as hard to go through with this lemon for the characters as possible. I am evil, no? ::evil grin:: This lemon is between................ Rin/Sess! Every one celebrate! Don't, worry, I'll make it work, or at least I'll try. There was a really little hint in the last chapter about Sesshy and what he is planning on asking Rin. If you didn't catch it, don't worry. It wasn't that bigga deal.  
  
Ok, again, this chapter doesn't have to be read for the rest of the story to make since, k? YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER. All you have to know is that everyone went home or to a friend's house and Rin and Sesshy went to Sesshy's house to have a little fun. Just remember that Sesshy is a youkai, so that accounts for some of his behavior in this chapter. Like if he gets impatient, then its because he's a youkai ::lol::. And I will try to make this one better than the other. Trust me. I don't have an annoying brat calling over my shoulder telling me what should be put in this chapter.  
  
Lets just get this down pat, shall we? I don't own ANYTHING. Not a damn thing except this story line. Got it? Good.  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Plan Revealed  
  
Sango, Rin, Chastity and Kagome stood, wearing their normal clothes, in a circle in the parking lot, each holding a cup of sake, courteous of our houshi in training. Each looked down at their glass like it was a plague on this earth. Miroku walked over and laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on. This is a toast to Kagome's birthday. It ain't gonna kill ya, and if any one sees, I'm here. It religious." He lifted his own glass to his lips and looked at the girls. "Trust me." And with that, he finished his shot-glass sized cup. With an evil grin, Rin looked over at her three companions and each smiled. Together, they all walked to Miroku and poured their sake on top of his head.  
  
"Bye Miroku! Don't get caught smelling like sake, or you'll be deep in trouble!" Kagome called out as she and Sango went to Mrs. Higurashi. "Mom, can I go over to Sango's house? She's gonna get me all gooified for the dance." Kagome made a face.  
  
"It's not 'gooified', its make-up. It'll be fine, don't worry." Mrs. Higurashi laughed as Sango and Kagome bickered. With a nod, she sent the girls off to stop by Kagome's home to get the dress.

---

About the time the two girls left the little circle, Inu Yasha joined with Sesshomaru and Shippo. Rin stood next to Sesshomaru {they were holding hands}, Shippo by Chastity {who put an arm around him} and Inu Yasha crossed his arms next to Miroku.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked. He knew that, most likely, she and Kagome went off somewhere.  
  
"She ran away," he replied, faking hurt. "She and Kagome went to her house to get ready for the dance." Inu Yasha then turned to Chastity and Rin.  
  
"Why does it take so fucking long for you girls to get ready?" Rin made a face while Chastity went into an explanation mode.  
  
"Well, we've got to look perfect, so we take our time on our make-up and hair and-"  
  
Rin grunted. "Speak for yourself. It takes me about thirty minutes to shower, and ten minutes, if not less, to do my hair and make-up. That's forty minutes. Don't make it sound like I take forever." After a moments consideration, she added, with no hidden meanings, "I could do anything until eight o'clock tonight." she felt the grip on her hand tighten oh so slightly. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, but his face was blank, just like always when he was in front of people. (A/N: hehe I made Sesshy 'uncomfortable' lol)  
  
The sports watch on Inu Yasha's left hand beeped, signaling the time was three. He grunted and looked towards Miroku. "Your X-Box still hooked up?" Miroku gave a curt nod. Shippo joined in at this.  
  
"Halo?" His eyes were bright with hope. Again, Miroku answered with a nod. "Alright, lets go then!" Shippo kissed Chastity lightly and rushed to Miroku's car. Inu Yasha patiently walked to his car, got in, and rolled down the window.  
  
"Lets go, houshi! Sesshomaru, I'll be back bout seven." Inu Yasha started his car. Miroku said goodbye to his friends and got into the driver's side of his vehicle, Shippo bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat, saying something about 'kicking their Asses' and searching for any candy. With that, the two cars drove away.  
  
"Well, a woman's beauty is nothing to rush so I had better get going." Chastity gave Rin a small hug. She then walked to her red Mini Cooper and left the pair alone. Rin let out a chuckle as she took Sesshomaru's right hand.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at her angelic face, dancing with happiness.  
  
"That neko! She's obsessed with her looks; I just wanna see her ONE time without any make-up on. Just once." She held up the index finger on her right hand to emphasize her point. She took Sesshomaru's other hand. "So, what to do now?" Rin didn't care what they did. They could just sit on the curb, right there, and she would be happy out of her mind. The just- graduated-girl only wanted to be with her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, we could finish that little conversation we were having this morning." Sesshomaru watched as Rin's face developed a light pink blush. He set his plan into action. "Or, we don't have to, Miss Rin. It's your choice."  
  
Rin almost choked at his suggestion of what to do. She did want to talk about it. It had been pestering her all through the graduation. When Sesshomaru said they didn't have to, she spoke up. "N-no, we can. Just, not in front of all these strangers, k?" She glanced around them, assenting that there were indeed many people now leaving the grounds. Sesshomaru led her to his car and opened the door for her.  
  
"Where to then?"  
  
She hesitated a moment, not sure of what to say. "Your place? Inu Yasha wont be there to listen in."  
  
She felt so childish. She was in love with Sesshomaru but afraid for anyone to hear it. Rin didn't want to care, but she couldn't help it. For some reason, Sesshomaru just seemed so out of her league that he would be shunned upon for even being with her. He was a youkai and she was nothing more than a human. He wasn't supposed to be with her. No. They were not supposed to be together. No matter how much it hurt her to admit it, it was true.

---

They pulled into the Songiya residence at around three twenty. Getting out of the parking lot proved to be hell with all the cars. Rin just laughed as they inched out of the park. The engine's roar died down as it was shifted into 'park'. They walked together, hand in hand, to the door. Sesshomaru held the door open for Rin as she walked through, heading towards the living room. Rin sat on the couch, her back against the arm of it, fully prepared to tell Sesshomaru everything.  
  
He sat in a similar position across from her. "Sesshomaru," Rin took a deep breath, trying to find the words. She knew little about how Sesshomaru felt for her. From what she had been told from Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru was normally a very solitary person who didn't care or talk to the outside world unless absolutely necessary. From what Rin had observed, she was one of the only one's he would talk to on a daily basis. He seemed to be talking more with Inu Yasha. Did she make that change in him? She felt the molten eyes on her and she blushed. "Sesshomaru, I wanna tell you something."  
  
"And what is that?" His voice was still strong, still deep, but it seemed to have softened as he sat there, talking with her. Her chest rose with another deep breath.  
  
"I think...no. I know that I," her voice softened severely. "I love you." She lifted her eyes to meet his. Nothing showed on his face. Not a single emotion flashed in his eyes.  
  
The second she said the word, Sesshomaru's youkai instinct started kicking in. He sat there, not moving hardly any. It was all he could do to keep from giving into his heart's call. Rin swallowed a large lump in her throat. She had begun talking about something she had felt for a while and she needed to get the rest off her chest.  
  
"I, uh, want to apologize, incase none of this matters to you. I just wanna tell you how deep I feel for you." Rin, having done many speeches before, prepared to talk. Her fingers intertwined in her lap. "I don't know why, but I've felt like I have been attached to you since we met. It was more than a physical attraction. I don't know if you felt it, but to me, it was like our souls were bound to each other." She stopped there, not really wanting to go any further in her confession. She watched Sesshomaru for a reaction.  
  
The more she talked about loving him, the harder it was for Sesshomaru to control himself. In a very un-Sesshomaru-like manner, his left hand started shaking slightly under the confinement. Rin touched the quavering hand. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned. Then, it was like a dam had burst from the pressure of his instincts. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she soon was swept away by the magnitude of love that transferred from his lips to hers.  
  
Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her down into the couch cushions. They pulled apart, desperate for air. The sound of 'Love Shack' by the B-52s chimed from Rin's jeans pocket. Both pair of eyes looked at the sound. Her hand dug into the pocket and removed the small singing phone. She had hardly caught her breath when she flipped open the phone.  
  
"Mushi Mushi." she said, positioning the phone between her shoulder and her head so that she could rewrap her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. It was her mother. "No mom, I didn't disappear. I'm at Sesshomaru's house to get some grub... Then, I'm gonna go to Sango's and help her with Kagome." She sent a wink to Sesshomaru as her mother said something into the phone. "Yes, mom. I'll see you tonight, if you're still up. I love you too. Bye."  
  
She picked up the phone and clicked the off button, then let it fall to the floor. Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Lying to your mother, Rin. Not good." She shrugged.  
  
"I can eat something here. Then, when Inu Yasha gets back at seven, I can go to Sango's. I didn't lie." She smiled and kissed him. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at her. His eyes held the look of seriousness. "What?"  
  
"Rin, you said you love me." She nodded. "Do you want to be with me forever?" Rin's eyebrow rose in a silent question. Sesshomaru propped himself on his forearms, one on either side of her small body. He thought out loud to himself. "I guess humans call it marriage. Rin, you know getting married, right?"  
  
"Yeah, all girls do." she chuckled. "Is that what you are asking?"  
  
"Somewhat. Rin, what I am asking is deeper than marriage. Rin Takenaki," Sesshomaru took one of her hands from behind his neck and held it. 'Thank you, father,' he thought mockingly. "Be my mate?" Rin's heart skipped a beat. She suddenly remembered about youkai and their mates. She remembered learning about it in an advanced history. Rin then recalled Sesshomaru's high stature as a youkai.  
  
Tears rimmed her eyes as she put her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She lifted her torso to meet his in a heated embrace, their lips locking like this was their last moment together. Sesshomaru's hands traveled down her sides and she broke into giggles against his warm lips. As his attack on her sides came to a stop, 'Love Shack' was heard once again. Both people on the couch ignored the song for three minutes. Finally after the third call, Sesshomaru stopped kissing Rin and let her get her cell phone, much against the girl's wishes.  
  
In a less than joyous mood, Rin answered the ringing phone. "Mushi Mushi? Hey, Sango." Sesshomaru decided this was not an important phone call. His clawed hand was flat on her stomach and slowly made its way up her soft flesh, sending goose bumps all over her body. Rin bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah, I was just hanging out with Sesshomaru and had my cell phone set on vibrate on the carpet. I didn't even know it was ringing." She let out a chuckle as Sango spoke. "Yeah, gotta keep in my pocket from now on." Rin was hardly able to finish her sentence before gasping. Sesshomaru's hand had found it's way to her right breast. "No, Sango, I'm fine, I just," Rin glared at Sesshomaru and took his hand from beneath her shirt. "I just stubbed my toe," she finished. An evil grin showed on Sesshomaru's face as he began sending butterfly kissed on her neck, collarbone, and her exposed cleavage. When his lips touched the sensitive space where her neck and shoulders met, Rin was thrown into pure ecstasy and almost completely forgot she was on the phone.  
  
"No, Sango, I'm listening. You said Kagome's trying on her dress. Really," Rin tried her hardest to ignore Sesshomaru. "I cant wait to see her if you think she looks good."  
  
Sesshomaru was getting bored with the phone. His patience was wearing thin as Sango kept blabbering on. He looked at the girl beneath him and took the phone from her grasp. "Hey!" she said before Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss. The light voice on the other end of the phone was calling put for Rin, so the top was flipped shut, cutting off any more communication. Rin put her hands on his toned chest and pushed him off of her. She struggled up and looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"Just for that, I think I'll go home. Good evening, Sesshomaru." And with that, Rin headed towards the doorway. In a flash, Sesshomaru had her pinned against the oak door. She looked up at his eyes and smiled. Rin knew all about this; she had told him she would be his, and he was going to have her, no matter what. His reaction was all she was looking for. Sesshomaru looked down into her chocolate eyes. He saw a glint of humor in them. "Impatient, are we?" She chuckled as she heard a low growl erupt in his throat.  
  
"Not for long," he answered before bending down and claiming her mouth once more. She moaned into the kiss as he explored her mouth with his long tongue. Just this one activity was driving her insane with a growing heat in-between her legs. Breathing deep, she tightened the grip she had on his neck, lifting herself to her tiptoes in an attempted to make the kiss deeper. Her body pressed into his, seeming to mold his body perfectly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small waist, adding his own pressure into her. Rin's feet were no longer touching the floor as Sesshomaru kept her elevated with one arm as the other stroked her leg. Inevitably, Rin broke for breath. She put her forehead against his as she panted heavily, her breath landing on his lips enticingly.  
  
Using the door as a prop, Sesshomaru used both hands to guide her legs around his waist. When her ankles locked behind his back, he pulled away from the door and headed up the stairs. Rin's arousal was enticed as she gently moved up and down with each step he took. She could tell this was having the same effect on him because she felt his own arousal pressing into her. Finally, he swung open the door to his room, heading straight for his master bed. The old grandfather clock in the hall just outside Sesshomaru's room chimed four times as Rin and Sesshomaru flopped onto the bed, completely wrapped up in each other.  
  
He grabbed the bottom of her blue t-shirt and slid it off her body. Her own hands were in the process of unbuttoning the white dress shirt he wore for the day. Sesshomaru's long fingers began fiddling with the latches keeping her pants on, and Rin's soon joined them. Their lips forever locked in a never-ending kiss; she shimmied out of the jeans she wore so that she was in nothing but her panties and bra. Pushing his left shoulder with her right hand, Rin changed to a position where she was straddling his hips. She broke the kiss long enough to undo his black slacks.  
  
Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand over her flat stomach as she sat on his lap. He leaned up and put his mouth to her ear, whispering the words she longed to hear. "I love you," his lips traced her neckline as he went to the junction of her neck and shoulder. His light breath danced on her flesh just before he bit down, breaking the skin. Tears rimmed her eyes from the pain as he licked the blood from the wound, watching as it healed over. Pulling her onto the soft bed sheets, Sesshomaru removed what cover they had on their bodies.  
  
Rin ran her hands down his tight back as Sesshomaru entered her. Out of both pain and pleasure, her nails dug into his back, drawing eight thin lines of blood. Sesshomaru growled loudly as he attacked her lips. Her hands fell to the cotton sheets and gripped them tightly as Sesshomaru went into her, again and again.  
  
She bit her lip and moaned loudly when she wrapped her legs around him. Sesshomaru moved above her, couscous not to hurt her too badly. His hands grabbed hers as she yelled out in ecstasy for the first time in her life. He kissed her once before joining her in her orgasm. Both of them were panting, their breaths coming short and strained.  
  
Rin put her hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently, before crawling out from under him, allowing Sesshomaru to collapse. He lay on his stomach, his face turned to hers, as she lay on her side beside him. His right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to his body. She watched as the marks she left on his back healed over. Rin kissed his shoulder and laid her sweat-covered head on the bed and listened as their heart rates both slowed. Her eyes closed and a smile graced her lips. Sesshomaru propped himself up on his other arm; his long silver hair falling over his left shoulder and his eyes locked on her peaceful face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a smirk forming. Rin opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Taking a nap," she replied, relaxing into the bed. Sesshomaru sat up, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Think again." His hands went to support her back as he began relishing in her sweet taste.

---

It was past six thirty when Rin began to redress. She stood next to her mate, who was lying on the floor, and slipped into her underwear. Her arms stretched above her head as she looked around the once tidy room. Papers, that had been stacked neatly on Sesshomaru's desk, were now strewn in random places around the room. Pillows were here and there, a sheet lay underneath the inu youkai on the ground, and their clothes were long forgotten on the ground beside Sesshomaru's bed. Rin walked to them and picked up Sesshomaru's white dress shirt.  
  
Sesshomaru stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his shirt hung open on her body. He pulled her hair behind her ear and began to whisper.  
  
"I didn't know you were that limber."  
  
"I was in gymnastics for a few years," she replied, a deep blush creeping onto her already flushed cheeks. Rin heard his deep chuckle as it sent vibrations threw her body.  
  
"I want you to soak in warm water when you get home, mate." His tone was serious with concern. His right-clawed hand lightly rubbed her inner thigh. "It will help with any soreness."  
  
Rin smiled and turned her head, meeting him in a short, but loving kiss. She stepped away from him, buttoning the shirt. "Thank you, love. I'll do that." She bent down and picked up Sesshomaru's boxers and slacks. Rin tossed them to him, winking. "Don't wanna be caught naked when Inu Yasha comes home, do you?" a light laugh escaped her lips as she watched her lover slip into his pants. "Come on, I'm hungry," she added, winking as she left the room.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I hope that satisfies those of you upset because it's been so long since I updated. Almost a week for this story!! Sorry, but first I had basketball camp, then a wedding, then my bro had surgery today. Not to mention I had to mow my damn yard again. -.- grrr.... But I bet you don't wanna hear my excuses. Now, for that REALLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE  
  
If you go to my profile page, you should notice I have 6, count 'em, 6 story ideas, I think. I would greatly appreciate it if you'd look at them all and see which one(s) you like. Now, four of them are ones that I put up last chapter at the end of it, but two of them are new. Please look at them and tell me what you think!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!! THE DANCE!!!   
  
Aryanne: FST= Functions, Statistics, and Trigonometry. AKA really hard math lol  
  
Oh, and a little trivia. Who can guess who the last lemon (appearing in two chapters) is gonna be with? It'll 'shock' and 'amaze' you! Well, not really, but oh well.  
  
Inu Face 


	23. When Your Heart Breaks

THE PROLONGED DANCE PROM THINGY!! It's just an end of the year party for seniors as a type of departure. Here y'all go! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and Sango's gonna have her parents and everything in this story. Don't know if that clashes with anything I have written in prior chapters or not, but if it does, live with it. I am too lazy to change it lol.  
  
Now, I hate describing clothing, but I will describe the dresses. Just figure the guys are wearing black pants and a dress shirt, except for Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshy, being the sophisticated aristocrat he is, is gonna be wearing a tux and Inu's gonna be wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and a red dress shirt, silk   
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: When Your Heart Breaks  
  
Inu Yasha's car pulled out of Kagome's driveway for the second time that night. Hopefully, Kagome would stop by her house and get his gift. He definitely didn't want Koga to see it was from him. It was Kagome's birthday and, if Inu Yasha could help it, he wasn't going to get in a fight with the damn wolf. Inu Yasha was going to be nice to Koga, even if it killed him. If the mangy ookami wanted to fight, let him. For Kagome's sake, Inu Yasha would not throw a punch or insult. He would be nice just for her.  
  
The wind blew Inu Yasha's hair around in the car. Dark clouds were starting to form in the graying sky. The smell of rain flooded Inu Yasha's nostrils. He smiled. Rain was so relaxing to him, especially if he was stressed or worried. His left hand lay on the top of his roof as he came to a stoplight. Droplets of water fell onto his claws. The soft pattering of the falling rain echoed through the quiet car. Rolling up his window as so not to ruin the upholstery, Inu Yasha glanced at his clock.  
  
He was supposed to meet Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru at Shippo's house. They were going to hang out a little while before heading their separate ways to the dance. Inu Yasha let out a heavy sigh. He was the only one without a date. Not that he really minded. In fact, he didn't want one, unless it was a certain girl with raven black hair. With the shake of his head, he pulled into Shippo's driveway at eight thirty.

---

"When's Koga supposed to pick you up?" Sango asked, brushing her hair. She stood before a large mirror placed on her dresser. Her black, skintight dress fell to the ground in a waterfall. It was sleeveless and showed off a sufficient amount of cleavage. She put down her brush and looked to Kagome. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think Miroku is gonna have to tie his hands behind his back." Kagome laughed. "Koga's gonna pick me up from my house here in about..." Kagome looked at the gold watch on her wrist. It showed eight thirty. "Wow, in about fifteen minutes!" Sango glanced out the window.  
  
"You're gonna need a ride. It's starting to rain." Sango and Kagome, both dressed and ready to go to their graduation dance, walked down the stairs. "Daddy, Kagome needs a ride home. Can you give her one?" Mr. Taijiya walked to the two girls.  
  
"You two look lovely," he said, smiling at the two. "Just let me get you a coat, Kagome, and I'll be glad to take you home." She nodded and he went to the small closet beside the door. He returned with a large black hooded trench coat. Kagome put her bare arms into the cloth and gave Sango a small goodbye hug before leaving with Mr. Taijiya. Sango went into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for her date to show.

---

Kagome walked into her house and pulled down the hood of the coat. She was thankful to Sango's father for letting her use it for the whole evening. She slipped out of her silver high heels and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.  
  
"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!" 'For about five minutes.' She thought. Mrs. Higurashi appeared first, her purse slung over her right arm. Following closely behind, Sota walked in and lastly her grandfather. Kagome looked at them. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Well, Kagome, since you are gonna go to the dance," her mom started.  
  
"We're going to the movies!!" Sota said happily. Kagome smiled at her brother and sighed.  
  
"When are you going to be back?" She received three shrugs as an answer. Kagome shook her head with a smirk and her eyes landed on the coffee table at her feet. "What's this?" She asked, picking up a small velvet box and a card that said 'Happy Birthday, Kagome' on it. She looked up at her mother and only saw a smile.  
  
Her fingers found the opening of the box and lifted the lid. She almost dropped the small container. Inside was a pink orb, sparkling in the light, shaped slightly into a heart with a small golden arrow through it. Kagome looked back up at Mrs. Higurashi and found a small tear cascading down the older woman's cheek. Taking the letter in her hands, Kagome placed the open box on the table and opened the envelope. There was only a single paper inside with writing in beautiful calligraphy on it. Kagome read it out loud.  
  
"'I'm sorry for everything that's happened or will'. What does that mean?" She searched the paper for a name, but she couldn't find one. The ringing of the doorbell made Kagome jump and she dropped the note. Her grandpa went to the door as Kagome stood, picking up the silver chained necklace.  
  
"DEMON!" Grandpa shrieked, throwing spell scrolls on Koga. With an annoyed face, Koga removed the papers.  
  
"Is Higurashi Kagome here?" Kagome answered.  
  
"In here, Koga. Come on in." Koga walked past the disgruntled grandfather. Kagome stood in front of her mother as the clasp on the necklace was closed. She ran her hands down the trench coat and stood beside Koga.  
  
"Koga, this is my mother, brother Sota, and you've met Gramps," she pointed each one out as she specified who they were. "Everyone, this is my date, Koga." He smiled to each one. Sota walked to Kagome and she knelt to him.  
  
"What happened to Inu Yasha?" he whispered in her ear. She looked at her little brother with a smile.  
  
"He's at the dance already. Don't worry." She ruffled his hair a little. Kagome stood up completely; the necklace around her neck jingling slightly. Koga brought his hand to the pendant and looked at it.  
  
"Where's you get this?" he asked, turning it over in his fingers. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I found it as a birthday gift with that card." She motioned toward the coffee table. Koga picked up the card and sniffed it, instantly going ridged. 'Smells like the mutt,' he thought with a growl. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and coughed, knowing that he had probable smelled Inu Yasha's scent on it.  
  
"Well, you two don't want to be late, do you?" she said with a smile. Kagome shook her head and walked Koga to the door.  
  
"Bye, everyone! I'll see you later!" She and Koga then proceeded out the door into the rain.  
  
When the sound of the engine was heard, Mrs. Higurashi let out a heavy sigh. 'I hope Inu Yasha gets to her. After all he's done...' Her eyes looked to the section of ceiling just under Kagome's floor.  
  
"Come on, fellas. The movie will start soon."

---

Inu Yasha stood beside the snack bar as the dance floor filled. Students were beginning to pile into the building as he sipped his punch. On both sides of him were teachers, guarding him like a criminal. 'I guess that's what I get for "starting" a fight in the lunch room,' he thought with a snort as he took another drink. He watched the door as couple after couple came in and gawked at the decorations.  
  
The place was decorated similar to a ballroom. Chandeliers fell from the ceiling like the rain outside. Each one had candles, giving the room a dimly lit glowing sensation. Light blue streamers and white decorative party balls accompanied the chandeliers on the ceiling. There was a DJ against the back wall in front of the dance floor. The snack bar wasn't far from the turntable and tables were scattered around the room. All in all, even Inu Yasha could admit, it was fairly romantically themed.  
  
His face lit up with a smirk as he saw Miroku and Sango enter the building. Even in the dim light, Inu Yasha could see the red print across his left cheek as Sango had her arm linked with his. Miroku waved his wrapped arm at Inu Yasha and started walking to where he was. The teachers standing by the hanyou crossed their arms as the two approached, the kids took no heed.  
  
"Hi, Inu Yasha," Sango said, letting go of her boyfriend to give Inu Yasha a friendly hug.  
  
"Was sup Sango? You look good tonight," he replied with a wink and a nod to Miroku. Both went pink and Inu Yasha just chuckled.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Miroku asked, looking around the room for Sesshomaru and Rin. "He left after we did, but he should be here by now."  
  
Inu Yasha took a drink. "Yeah, Rin said she was gonna teach him to dance before too many people got here. So there they are," he motioned his head to two figures coming to them. The teachers stayed next to the hanyou, trying to look evil.  
  
"SANGO!" Rin said as she came up to them. "You look beautiful," she said, taking the other girl's hand. They stood, commenting each other on their outfits.  
  
"You'd think they've never seen each other before," Miroku said as Sesshomaru stood next to his half brother, a drink in hand. Inu Yasha laughed and nodded, his gaze going back to the door. Two couples walked in: Koga and Kagome, who was still clothed in a trench coat, and Shippo and Chastity.  
  
Shippo walked to where the group was standing, Chastity holding his hand and walking beside him. Her pink dress fanned around her legs and her shoulders were bare, although her sleeves went to her wrists. Her hair bounced in elegant curls around her face. The expression on Shippo's face was a complete contrast to the way his girlfriend looked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you had better do something soon." The words seeped through his mouth like venom. Inu Yasha put down his now empty cup and put his face beside Shippo's.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned quietly.  
  
"I can smell the lust coming off that damn demon from over here. You have got to do something soon. You wanna be with her and I don't wanna see her hurt. Just get him away from her." Shippo had to control himself from screaming. Kagome was one of his first friends and was like a big sister to him. He didn't want to see her hurt by some punk ass ookami youkai. Inu Yasha put a strong hand on Shippo's shoulder and stood up straight.  
  
Sesshomaru took a drink of his punch and noticed the 'guards' were sending him nasty glances. With a death filled side-glance, he watched as the teachers gulped and backed away some. A smirk of triumph shone on his face. He then stood next to Rin and put an arm around her red clothed waist. After hearing what the kitsune had to say, Sesshomaru decided to throw his two cents in.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Go ask her for a dance when Koga steps away from her. You need to tell her what he's planning to do. She doesn't want to be fucked by him and no one else does either. You need to stop it." Miroku looked over to where Kagome and Koga were and gulped as Sesshomaru finished his statement.  
  
"I don't know when he'll have the chance, Sesshomaru. With Kagome looking like that, Koga's bound to never leave her sight." He pointed over to the couple. Inu Yasha's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Kagome had her arm looped with his as they walked to a group of Koga's friends. Her blue, sparkling dress hugged her curves flatteringly and the straps keeping it up criss-crossed in the back as she turned around. The back was open to the small of her back and all the bare skin sparkled with glitter. Her hair was put up in a high bun, chopsticks in an 'x' shape keeping the hair in place, and loose strands that framed her face were curled just slightly. Her earrings that she had received as a birthday gift from her mother swayed as she walked and the necklace seemed to glow in the dim light.  
  
Sango smiled to herself and admired her work (Kagome). She saw the look on Inu Yasha's face and almost burst out laughing. "Inu Yasha, if I woulda known you were in love with Kagome, I woulda talked her out of going with Koga!" the tint of the hanyou's face burst with an unnatural shade of red. Miroku turned and looked at Sango and Rin.  
  
"Now, here's what we gotta do if we wanna hook up Inu Yasha and Kagome." Music flowed from giant speakers as people moved to the dance floor. "I want you two lovely ladies to get Kagome and take her somewhere, maybe the bathroom since you people are always going there." A nasty glare was given from both faces and Miroku laughed nervously. "No offence! Just, make sure you get her away from Koga. Then Inu Yasha here," he put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder to emphasize his point. "He can ask her to dance. Then, he can tell Kagome of Koga's plan to sleep with her and all will be good!"  
  
"Yeah, and do it soon," Shippo added in. "I don't want him getting too friendly with her." He made a very Inu Yasha like snort. The two ladies hurried off to their friend.

---

Kagome stood beside Koga, feeling very self-conscious. His arm had moved to her waist and kept on going lower and lower on her hip. Every once in a while, she would move, making his hand go up but it would just make its way back down. She had caught a glimpse of Inu Yasha when she watched Shippo and Chastity walk towards them. He wasn't dressed up, but his red silk shirt showed off more than enough chiseled features to make her knees wobble. That's when Koga put his arm around her. She couldn't help but think that Koga could tell what she was feeling.  
  
Kagome looked around the group she was standing in. Koga's friends were standing with her, all of which were youkai. She felt so out of place. Her friends were over by the snack bar and she was over here, with people she didn't know. Kagome wanted to be with her own kind, with the man she really loved, not just someone who asked her out. She glanced toward the snack bar only to see Rin and Sango coming up to her. Rin's red gown had two slits up each side, showing off the skin of her legs as she made her way to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin said, pulling Kagome into a hug and away from Koga. The wolf kept a close eye on his date as she mingled with her two best friends. "How are you? Why don't you come over and hang out with us? Haven't done that in a while." She gave Kagome a wink.  
  
Koga had been silently watching Kagome and her friends. He didn't want them taking her near mutt face. He knew that if that happened, that drooling pup would put his hands on her and Kami knows what else. He wrapped his hand around Kagome's upper arm. "She isn't going with you two. Sorry," he faked his regret. Kagome looked up at Koga.  
  
"Oh, come on Koga. Just for a few minutes." Sango listened and thought back to what Miroku had said earlier. 'Maybe to the bathroom...'  
  
"Uh, Kagome, Rin, would you two accompany me to the bathroom?" She sent a side glance to Rin and saw as the pieces fell into place in her head. Kagome looked to Koga again and awaited the removal of his hand.  
  
It came, but he put on quite a show about it. He crossed his arms and watched her, telling her to come right back so that they can have a dance. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and went off with Rin and Sango. They stopped right outside of the bathrooms and Rin and Sango leaned against the wall.  
  
"Damn, can he be an ass or what?!" Rin said, seemingly scanning the room, spotting someone and nudging Sango in the side.  
  
Kagome just stared at her friends. "Uh, Sango? Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" The two girls straightened their posture and shook their heads, their eyes on their dates. Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru were all three heading towards them. Kagome's heart sped up as Inu Yasha approached her.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice was soft and gentle as he put out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" He was so nervous, he was practically shaking when Kagome's hand fell into his. She smiled and gave him a weak reply.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha." She looked up into his auburn eyes. Kagome knew right then that that was a mistake because she lost her voice. She could barely move. Her feet subconsciously followed Inu Yasha onto the dance floor. The DJ announced the first slow song of the evening as the two stopped and faced each other.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku and Sango, and Shippo and Chastity come around close to them, making sure that they were not disturbed. She looked to Inu Yasha and saw him looking at his feet. "I've never danced, Kagome, so," he stared, unsure of what to say. Kagome took his hands.  
  
"It's alright. Just follow my lead." She placed his hands on her back before wrapping her own around his neck. She heard his gulp and smiled. "Now just move to the music, alright?" Kagome felt his head shake. The music started.  
  
"I like that necklace, Kagome." he whispered into her ear as their bodies gave into the rhythm. "I didn't know what to get you, and I thought that would look good on you, so I bought it. It looks great."  
  
She was speechless. Never would she had thought Inu Yasha, whom she believed just wanted her as a friend, would get her such a marvelous gift. Kagome still wasn't over her shock when he continued talking. Neither realized that they were dancing dangerously close to Koga's group.  
  
"I need to tell you something about your boyfriend, Kagome." She pulled away from his shoulder slightly. 'Wait... when did I put my head on his shoulder?' "Kagome, you have to believe me when I tell you this. I am not just being jealous. It's the cold damn truth. Koga only wants you for-"  
  
"Get you damn dirty hands off my girlfriend, mutt," Koga said, whisking Kagome off the dance floor. "What the hell are you trying to pull, hanyou?" the word was spit from Koga's mouth. Kagome saw Inu Yasha flinch slightly, but held his chin high as he walked by Koga and Kagome.  
  
"I was merely trying to save a friend, but I don't suppose you know anything about friends." He walked close to Kagome and whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday," before heading to the door and grabbing his jacket from the wall.  
  
The music had stopped by this point, and all eyes were on Inu Yasha as he exited the building. Koga's fists were balled at his side. 'So, the damn hanyou still thinks he can get her?' His possessiveness was getting the better of him. Without a second thought to anyone, the ookami youkai followed the path of the hanyou. 'I'll teach him a fucking lesson.' Koga didn't think about what he was doing. All he wanted to do was to show Inu Yasha who was the better demon.  
  
The crowd followed, stopping short of the falling rain. With incredible speed, Koga came up behind Inu Yasha and hit him over the back of the head. Inu Yasha stumbled forward slightly and turned around. Rain had drenched him to the bone and his hair was matted to his back and arms. Inu Yasha simply looked at Koga. His eyes flashing quickly to Kagome, who was standing not to far behind Koga. Her once beautiful hair had come undone and hung from her head. He sighed and turned back around, heading for his car. Inu Yasha would NOT succumb to Koga's persistence.  
  
Kagome approached Koga, her silver shoes clicking on the ground. She put her hands on each of his shoulders as she faced him. He was breathing heavily, evidence that his want for Kagome had driven him beyond reasoning. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Koga, come on, leave him alone. He doesn't want to fight." She begged him not to continue. Koga just laughed as he watched Inu Yasha unlock his car door.  
  
"That's because he knows he lost! Is that it, mutt? I knew you weren't worth it." He put an arm around Kagome. "SHE'S MINE NOW!" Koga smirked as he saw Inu Yasha go ridged. He didn't notice Kagome tense at his words. "Didn't like that, dog shit? She's lovely, isn't she?" Kagome couldn't move as she felt Koga's tongue bathe the skin of her neck. "She's mine, Inu Yasha. I'm gonna fuck her till-"  
  
The blow completely took Kagome by surprise. She didn't even know what was happening until she saw Koga double over slightly. Her fist unclenched and fell to her side. It was her; she did it. It had been her fist that had come into contact with Koga's gut. The only sounds that came through to her ears were that of the pouring rain, her own pounding heart, and Koga's recovered, angry breath.  
  
"Thought that was pretty funny, eh, bitch? Wanna try it again?!" Koga raised his hand and Kagome closed her eyes, awaiting the stinging pain to arrive on her cheek. What she heard was wheezing and growling.  
  
"Don't you ever tempt to hit her again, do you hear me?" Inu Yasha said, standing in front of Koga. Koga lay on the asphalt, getting back what breath he had lost when he fell onto the ground. Kagome looked beyond them to see Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo emerge from the crowd. A sharp click was heard before the quick movement. Kagome's eyes traveled back to Koga and Inu Yasha.  
  
In Koga's right hand was a pocketknife; a thin line of red decorated the blade. Inu Yasha had his claw over his chest where the wound was. The blood trickled through his fingers. Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes as she watched Koga's fists hit Inu Yasha's face over and over again, the knife forgotten on the asphalt. Inu Yasha stood there, receiving hit after agonizing hit. After a kick to the stomach, he fell to the cold wet ground, groaning and holding his stomach. In the darkness, Kagome couldn't see what injuries had been inflicted to the young hanyou. She saw Koga lunge for Inu Yasha again. Before any more damage could be done, Kagome drew attention to herself.  
  
"DAMNIT! Can't you see what is happening?" Everyone looked at her. Sango gasped. She had never heard a single cuss word escape Kagome's mouth, ever. "I don't wanna be fucked by you, Koga!" Tears streamed down her face as they mixed with the falling rain. "All I wanted to do tonight was have a good time for my FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" Her body shook with her anger. She didn't know why she was saying what she was. She just wanted it all to end. Kagome would have said anything if it meant everything would end. The whole situation was catching up to her and she was overloaded with emotion. In midst of the rain and in front of everyone, Higurashi Kagome ran.

---

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo had emerged from the crowd, trying to see what was happening. When Koga drew his blade, they began their way through the people in their way to the fight. That's when they heard Kagome start yelling. When she ran off, they ran forward. Koga received the combined force of two full youkai and a human. A punch in the face by Miroku stunned him, a brutal kick in the groin left Shippo laughing above him. Sesshomaru, watching as Koga gripped his manhood in pure pain, gave him swift kick in the back. Then, with his right arm, the inu youkai picked him up by the collar.  
  
"You disgust me. Get out of here and don't ever think about coming back, got it?" A whimper was all that came out of the ookami. Sesshomaru tossed him onto the ground. He ran off, his tail literally between his legs.  
  
Inu Yasha stumbled up, his shirt torn and stained with blood. His lip was cut open; a large gash just above his eyes bled and trickled down into his eye. He stood up straight and walked next to his brother. His breathing was slowly coming back to him as his wounds began to heal over. Inu Yasha was exhausted. All his energy was forced into not turning full demon. The rain washed away most of his blood and Sesshomaru put a strong hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. A silent string of communication was sent from one to the other and Inu Yasha went off, heading the same direction Kagome had.

---

Kagome slammed her front door closed. The combination of her sobbing and empty lungs made for a hell of a time to breathe. Her chest rose and fell, searching desperately for air. She had run the whole way, not looking back, not stopping, just running and crying. Her soaking wet hair was plastered to her shoulders as they shook with loud crying. With her right hand, she wiped her face clear of tears and rain and looked at the clock.  
  
"Nine fifteen?" she said quietly. "NINE FIFTEEN?" she slammed her head against the door and cried out in pain. Kagome stood and took her high heels off her aching feet. Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom, trailing water behind her. Her hand rested on door handle and she lazily opened the door. When she looked inside, she had to lean against the door for support. What little breath she had caught in her throat.

---

Inu Yasha rushed and jumped over rooftops, trying his damndest to get to Kagome. Her birthday was ruined because of him and he had to apologize. His strength was coming back to him as he bound from store top to housetop.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
One thing to say about the lateness of this chapter: WRITS BLOCK. I practically killed myself when I realized I had it. You have no idea how shitty I feel for not getting this out two weeks ago. I am so sorry. This is actually the fourth draft of this chapter. The other ones I made were like four pages long and I thought they were shit. So, here it is, the longest chapter to date: 10 pages!! Hope it makes up for the writers block. As far as I can tell, I am over it!!  
  
Inu Face 


	24. A Hanyou In The Heart

GREAT NEWS!! All right. Here's the deal. Way back when I first started writing here on fan fiction with 'Stick to it' I wrote in my disclaimers, ya know? Well, I'd talk about how I had hurt my plushy of Inu, but then you all found out that I didn't have one. I HAVE ONE NOW!! My dearest friend, Tommy, went to Hawaii and got me one. Its great!! I don't go n e where without it now.   
  
Lemon warning. I warn, you no turn in. Sounds good to me.  
  
"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: A Hanyou in the Heart  
  
Kagome stood in her doorway. Moonlight danced through her room and dimly lit the ground she looked at. Scattered on her hardwood floor were what looked like flower petals. She slowly walked through the dark, still amazed that there were petals on her floor. 'Who would do this?' Kagome made her way to where she knew her dresser was. She ran her hand over the top, careful not to knock anything over. Her fingers touched paper and a smooth cup-like object before coming to a wooden box.  
  
The sides were rough and, when she shook it, something rattled inside. She pushed one end and the other extended, allowing her access to what ever was inside. Her slender fingers picked up one of the objects and she held it close to her face. The light illuminated the small stick and showed it as a match. Striking it on the side of the matchbox, Kagome lit the match and looked around the room.  
  
Unlit candles decorated her dresser; on the ground were red and white rose petals; the cup like object was a vase, holding a beautiful bloomed red rose and a small white one. The fire on the match burned the tip of her finger and she dropped the match. For a moment, she sucked on the burned fingertip.  
  
Picking up another, Kagome began lighting the candles. She looked again at her dresser and saw a note, made with the same paper as the one before. "Inu Yasha," she whispered, lifting the paper and unfolding it. The dancing shadows created by the flickering flames danced on the paper as she read it out loud to herself.  
  
"_Higurashi Kagome  
  
I don't say the right thing at the right time. I don't to the right thing in anyone's mind. And I am definitely not what you would call romantic. But there are some things I need to tell you. For one, I am sorry.  
  
I'm sorry for keeping you waiting seven years to see me. I'm sorry for not respecting your decision to be with Koga. I'm sorry for being a child when it came to him. I didn't know how I felt about you so I didn't know how to take it. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt in the first place. I'm sorry for tonight, and everything that happened. Even though as I write this nothing has happened, I know it will not turn out as I want it to. It's your birthday and I know for a fact I will probably act like a jerk if Koga tempts me. For that, I am also sorry. There is yet another thing I haven't told you. One more important than anything else.  
  
I know I have told you this before, but it truly holds new meaning for me now that I have discovered something deep inside myself. You kept me going in America. Over the past seven years, something has developed in me. Kagome, I need to tell you. It wont be the most romantic thing you've ever heard. In fact, the way I am gonna say it, it will probably be the dumbest thing you've ever heard. But, it needs to be said.  
  
Kagome, I love you.  
  
If you realize tonight that Koga isn't for you. If you realize tonight that there may be something between us, I will be waiting for you. But, if Koga's what you want, I will live with that, I guess. As long as I can be your friend, Kagome. That's all I ask. I may not be strong enough to fully protect you, but I will try my damndest. I'm not human, I'm not demon, but I will be there for you. I will ask once.  
  
A hanyou in the heart is what I am. Is that what you want?  
  
I love you, Kagome. I always will and I want you to know that.  
  
Songiya Inu Yasha_."  
  
She dropped the note so that it lay open on her dresser. Her hands went to the surface and tears spilled from her eyes to her cheeks to the paper, until they were absorbed by the material.

---

Inu Yasha jumped down onto her roof. The swirling wind shook his shirt and the cut from Koga's knife became seen. It was already beginning to heal. His feet were beginning to ache in his tennis shoes, so the hanyou disposed of them, tossing the shoes into the street. Then, he began his nimble decent to Kagome's window. His claws gripped the shingles on her roof as he tried no to slip and fall. Rain made this a difficult task to complete, even to the most talented climber. Three times he lost his footing and handle. Twice of which he came close to falling completely off. Inu Yasha dangled by his arms from the shingles.  
  
He gulped and let go, landing in a crouched position on his knuckles and knees. The glass door was splattered with the still falling rain, sending a disfigured scene to his eyes. He could see the fire burning and he watched as Kagome dropped the letter. Taking in a deep breath, Inu Yasha opened the glass door and stepped into the young girl's room. After closing the door, he turned to face her, now getting a good look at her tear stained face. His heart began to ache as she sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Her gaze finally met his after a few moments of looking at the ground.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha," she whispered, not making a move. She wanted so desperately to sit, which would have been very easy. The bed was but three feet away, lit by the candlelight, and it looked so inviting. Her legs were wobbly, her head was foggy; Kagome just couldn't get over what she had just read.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help but smirk. She looked so innocent, so young. Her damp hair, the way she used her hand as a tissue while dressed in an elegant evening gown. He held his gaze with hers. "Hello, Higurashi Kagome," he replied with a bow. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, making him stand straight. Kagome stood back.  
  
"There is no need to bow." She looked at him for another long moment before raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Why were you talking with my mother at the graduation, Inu Yasha?" Kagome watched as a faint blush became visible in the candlelight.  
  
"I was talking to her about Koga," he replied, changing his sight from her to a dripping candle on her dresser. Inu Yasha saw her try to move into his line of vision, encouraging him to continue. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I told her that he only wanted to fuck you." Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry, I used better language," a small chuckle escaped him. "I told her he was planning on taking advantage of you tonight. Needless to say, she was very worried."  
  
"But when Koga arrived tonight, she didn't mind him." Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"That's because I told her I would look after you and protect you." Inu Yasha said, his blush becoming more pronounced. Kagome motioned to the dresser and floor.  
  
"Did you do all of this then?" A simple nod was a reply. "When, Inu Yasha? When did you do this?" Again, he sighed heavily.  
  
"I came over about eight o'clock tonight and did this. Your mom helped out with the room, and I got a little help for the letter. I couldn't come up with anything." He nervously rubbed the back of his head in the dark. "At first it was a simple note, but it didn't satisfy Miroku." Inu Yasha wearily smiled.  
  
Kagome stood before the inu hanyou. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to scream out from the rooftops that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. Looking into his intense auburn eyes, she took a step forward. "Inu Yasha," she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. Her grip was loose. She knew the only other time he had been in the arms of another woman he had been taken advantage of. Kagome wanted to make sure he was comfortable. "Inu Yasha, I want you to know," she took a breath, taking in his aroma. "I love you too." His arms wrapped around her, pulling her small frame into his.  
  
"Kagome, what I am about to ask is not to be taken lightly." Inu Yasha gulped and pushed Kagome away from him slowly as his right hand went to his pocket. He pulled out a violet velvet case. "I have the consent of your grandfather and mother. All I need now is your approval." The box opened to reveal a silver ring with five diamonds decorating the top. With shaky hands, he removed the ring and took Kagome's left hand. "Will you marry me and be my mate, Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Hai, Songiya Inu Yasha," she whispered, lost in his deep love filled golden eyes. For seven years she had wanted to be by his side. For seven years she had dreamed and wished to be with him. Now she was, forever. But Inu Yasha still had doubt in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, once it happens, you cannot take it back, no matter what. Do you understand?" His voice shook slightly with his words. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"I understand." He slipped the ring onto her finger and raised her hand to his lips. The small ring glittered in the light and he placed small kiss over it. On her face was a large grin and a tear rolled down her still pink cheeks. Inu Yasha wiped it away and Kagome stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly to his.  
  
Her hands slid down his abdomen slowly, tracing his body. Inu Yasha took a deep breath, kissing Kagome with a passion that had been suppressed for so long. Kagome grabbed the base of his button down shirt and broke the kiss. The lids of his eyes were half open as Kagome lifted his shirt, not bothering with the buttons. As the cloth passed his head, he hungrily attacked her lips. He could feel the silk dress against his bare skin, the touch of her soft hands on his chest just made him want her more. Undoing his pants, Kagome pushed his jeans down his legs. Inu Yasha stepped out of his denim jeans.  
  
He placed tender kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands went up her arms, sending goose bumps along her body. He pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders; the gown fell lightly to the ground. The tips of Inu Yasha's fingers barely touched Kagome's skin, making her wrap her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her neck. Small whimpers sounded from Kagome as her eyes shot open when Inu Yasha came to the junction of her neck and shoulders.  
  
Slowly, she pulled away from Inu Yasha, taking his hand and leading him to her bed. She sat on the mattress in front of Inu Yasha and traced the top of his black boxers. He bent down to kiss her again as she removed his underpants. His strong arms propped him above her on the bed. Carefully, he grabbed her underwear with both hands, pulling them off her long legs before replacing his arms beside her.  
  
With his right hand, he caressed her neck, traveling to her breasts slowly. His feather light touches were sending Kagome sky high as her hunger for his touch was filled. As his hand took her flesh in its grasp, she arched her back, allowing him to access as much as he wanted. Their lips parted slightly as she began taking deep gasps of air. His hand continued down, circling her belly button. The path of his lips was similar to that of his hand, sending open-mouthed kisses down her chest and belly.  
  
Kagome could only take so much and she grabbed his shoulders, bringing his face back to hers. She was drowning in the sensations his touch and kisses had thrown her into. The tangled webs of thousands of feelings all occurring at once had wrapped her in it. She began her assault on his mouth, darting her tongue all around the cavern. He pushed back with equal force as their bodies twisted together, joining as one.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as he entered her slowly. At the same time, Inu Yasha had broken the kiss, his lips going to the spot on her neck where he had gotten the most reaction. When his manhood went into her, he had bit down on that spot. He smelled the tears forming in her eyes, so he lapped up the blood and went to kissing her tears away. Her arms here wrapped around his shoulders, slightly tightly gripped as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. He didn't move, but waited for her to start. Inu Yasha hated causing her pain, and the simplicity of his mating mark had almost killed him when he knew she was crying. Kagome's face was in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her legs around his body, making as much contact as possible.  
  
The moonlight cast a blue haze over their bodies as the two began their dance. Their shadows flickered in the candlelight. Inu Yasha looked into her deep stormy eyes, never wanting to ever leave her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight as he slowly went inside her again and again. The sweat began to drip from their bodies lightly. Kagome's arm lock around Inu Yasha's shoulders tightened as he moved. She didn't ever want to leave this place. This was her home now, here with Inu Yasha. She would always be at his side and make sure he would never be hurt again.  
  
Inu Yasha's molten gold eyes closed slightly as he felt Kagome tighten around him. Her scream pierced his ears as his name was called, half breathless. He buried his head in her neck before howling deep in his throat, joining her in ecstasy. She grabbed his hands and held them tight, letting him fall onto her lightly. Both of their breaths came short and strained. The rain slowly stopped as the two laid together, perfectly content on each others presence.  
  
Inu Yasha lay between her legs, relaxing his whole body to cooling off. Kagome ran her fingers through his long sliver hair as he set his chin on her chest, looking up at her. In his left hand was her right, tangled together on the bed, and with his right hand he fingered the necklace around her neck. He heard Kagome sigh happily and he smiled.  
  
"Daisuki," he whispered, kissing the area between her breasts affectionately. Inu Yasha looked at her face again, the light layer of sweat making her shine in the fading candlelight. Her lips mouthed the words 'I love you too'. "Get some sleep, koiishi." Her hand traveled to his ear and scratched the base of it. He leaned into her touch and slowly her motion stopped and her breaths became even.  
  
He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle rhythm of her beating heart. The sound of three car doors slamming caught his attention. Slowly, as so not to disturb his new mate, Inu Yasha stood and gabbed a blanket from the floor, laying it over her and kissing her forehead. He quickly slipped into his boxers and jeans, not bothering to zip or button them. Searching frantically for something to write on, he opened the drawer of her side table. The front door opened and shut after a few moments and he heard voices. Inu Yasha grabbed her journal to move it out of the way and a small flower fell from it. He picked it up and recognized its old and fragile form.  
  
He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the daisy he gave her that day. Slipping it back into the book, he grabbed a piece of stationary and a pen from the drawer, placing the journal back. He scribbled a small note, placed it on her pillow and went to the curtain dressed glass door. He gave her one last look. Her body shifted to her side, her hand landing on top of the note. With that, he left the room as Kagome's family made their way up the stairs. 

---

Kagome lazily opened her eyes, bringing her hand up to wipe the sleepiness from her face. She sat up, the blanket falling from her body, sending waves of coldness through her as she hastily curled up again. Wrapping the blanket around her, she looked around the room for her one and only love. Something crinkled under her hand and she grasped it, lifting it to her still tired eyes.  
  
_Good morning, sunshine. I had to leave last night. Your family came home. Cant forget what your mom said, she doesn't want any of "that" under her roof, right? I will see you later today, I promise. First I gotta see what happened to that damn wolf... I may get to beat the shit out of him. Well, I love you and I can hear them coming into the house. Inu Yasha.  
_  
She laughed at his words and stood up, walking over to her dresser. The wax had dried while dripping from the candles, creating beautiful designs on her dresser top. She dug through her drawers, finding a pair of underwear and some pajamas. Dropping the blanket, she quickly dressed. Kagome turned around and was about to go down stairs when she spotted a red silk dress shirt lying on her floor. Smirking, she picked it up and traded hers for it before going down to eat breakfast with her family.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Ah, so nice they are FINALLY together! You are all like "It's about fucking time! Damn, bitch, how long do you have to keep us waiting?!?" Hehe... I am evil, no? ::angel face:: well, next chapter is the epilogue. That's it. Then the story is done. Tear...  
  
**OK!! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY!!!!  
  
Now, you all need to do this or I am gonna be kinda mad, k? "Love Till Death Do Us Part", "When Water Freezes It Becomes...", and "Hoops N' Kisses" all have four votes each. You guys need to vote between these three so I know which to start!!  
**  
Inu Face 


	25. Epilogue Face

"A Hanyou in the Heart" by Inu Faceness  
  
Epilogue  
  
_Inu Yasha showed up at Kagome's house at around five o'clock the day after the graduation. His face was bruised and his shirt was dotted with blood. He stumbled in after being greeted and fused over at the door by Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome had heard her mother from upstairs and quickly made her way down to where her mate was. She gasped at his condition and took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
He had told her that he had initially gone to see Koga with no true intention of a fight. Koga's minions had ganged up on him, taking the hanyou completely by surprise. All alone, Inu Yasha had started to fight back, knocking demon after demon to the ground. When Koga showed his face, Inu Yasha wasted no time in beating him too. Claws were used, fists, legs, you name it. Though only a hanyou, Inu Yasha had managed to tackle the hurt ookami to the ground, sending threat after threat to him. Each one was worse than the last, giving possible endings to the man's life if he came within one hundred feet of Kagome._

__

_---_

__

__

  
_Four months later, the two were married. The ceremony was held in a little church in the middle of town. It was a small wedding, existing of the groom and bride, two bridesmaids and two groomsmen, the reverend, and no more then twenty guests. Rin and Sango were ecstatic when they were asked to stand with Kagome in the wedding. In pure male fashion, Sesshomaru and Miroku merely shrugged and nodded when Inu Yasha, or actually Kagome, requested them as groomsmen. The actual wedding lasted fifteen minutes and everyone stayed for a little over an hour afterwards for the reception.  
  
That evening, Inu Yasha and Kagome flew to their honeymoon vacation on the islands of Hawaii. They stayed there a little over a month before coming home. After a beautiful wedding and honeymoon, Kagome freaked upon their arrival. They were greeted with news of a baby shower in honor of Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter. She was born three months later with the name Takara (a treasure) Songiya. As if that was not enough, Kagome and Inu Yasha received more news a few months later that Shippo and Chastity were having twins and that Miroku was going to propose to Sango.  
_

---

Kagome woke with a jerk as she sat up in her bed. She swung her legs over the side and rushed to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. With her hair already pulled back, she thrust her face into the toilet and emptied her stomach. After a few moments, she reached her hand up and hit the shining silver handle to flush the vomit. She stood up, now feeling better, and turned on the faucet. Cupping her hands under the running water, Kagome rinsed her mouth and cooled her skin. Her mystic blue eyes shined back at her in her reflection. Flecks of a golden sunrise dotted her irises from the window. Stopping the flow of water, she dried her hands and face with a towel.  
  
She walked back to her bedroom, debating on whether or not to go back to sleep. Classes began in two hours, which meant she had the impossible task of awakening her husband. She ran her fingers over her still slim waist as she thought of Inu Yasha. He had told her two weeks ago that she was bearing his child, then commented on how much he sounded like the dirty monk.  
  
Kagome had not yet begun to show so she still attended classes at her and Inu Yasha's college. Both of them had money to attend at the same time, but their schedules were anything but the same. Kagome was going to college to be a writer and an artist. She had taken up both as a way to take out her 'marital frustrations' with her husband. Inu Yasha on the other hand was going to become both a computer technician and his wife's personal bodyguard. They didn't have classes for that, but it was still what he wanted to be.  
  
A small groan escaped her lips. "Inu Yasha..."  
  
His snoozing form lay across their bed, one arm draped over her side of the bed meaning he missed her presence. As she got closer to the man, she noticed a thin line of drool pouring from the corner of his mouth to the pillow. Frustration dawned on her. She wasn't going to have a good time trying to wake this sucker up. An evil grin wiped across her lips as she walked over to the phone. Since Miroku was defiantly not going to be awake at this hour even though he too had to get up for school, maybe Sesshomaru could help her wake Inu Yasha up. After all, what are older brother-in-laws for?  
  
END STORY  
  
Thank you all who have reviewed. You have no idea how much your words have kept me going. If I hadn't been able to get reviews, I woulda stopped writing, then I woulda been so bored I woulda gone insane. Lol. Now here's a little wrap up of the WHOLE story just so that it's all clear, cuz I like doing stuff like this. Lol.  
  
Kagome and Inu spent one day together as little kids. He went to America, was abused and raped before getting a job to get money to go back to Japan. Kagome waited seven years to see him again. Both of them realized they loved each other. He came back, became friends with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and his brother, Sesshomaru. Rin and Sesshy fell in love; Miroku and Sango fell in love. Kagome went to the grad. Dance with Koga, Inu's arch nemesis. After figuring out that Koga only wanted to fuck her, Kagome and Inu admitted they loved each other and fell in love. They got married, Miroku and Sango got married, Sesshy and Rin had a baby, and Shippo and Chastity had a baby. Everyone's happy!!!  
  
**Sad this is over, but I am happy you all enjoyed it so much. As for the telling me what story you like most, the summaries are in my profile and I am still taking votes. You can either find out by looking at the end chapter of 'The Dark Side' (when it is posted) or by simply waiting until I have completed that story and started on the next.** Thank you all!! HERE HAVE SOME COKE!! ::hands everyone a can of coke::  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!  
  
INU FACE 


End file.
